His Yin, Her Yang
by Tenshi Chupip
Summary: TOMATO VERSE! A.U. When a law suit threatens to destroy W.W.W. Hermione is asked by the twins to defend their shop. Things take an odd turn when George suddenly sees the resident Know-It-All in a whole new light. Now if only he didn't irritate her to no end...
1. Chapter 1

**His Yin, Her Yang**

**By Tenshi Chupip**

***I don't own anything related to Harry Potter**

**Chapter One**

Frantic knocking on her office door pulled Hermione's attention away from the case file in her hands.

"Enter."

The door opened and a highly frustrated young woman with shoulder length blond hair poked her head in. Hermione frowned slightly at the harassed look on her secretary's face. Even more curious was the four part harmony of "Good Night Ladies" she could hear coming from her waiting room.

"Is everything alright, Sally?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Ms. Granger," the blond woman said. "But he's insisting on seeing you."

"He?" Hermione asked.

"I told him you only take meetings by appointment and that he'll have to come back another time but he says he's too dashingly handsome and talented to have to make an appointment and that you'd make an exception for him. I tried to make him leave but he wouldn't and now our plants are singing and he just won't leave!" the young woman was getting more frantic the longer she spoke.

Hermione opened her mouth to once again to ask who when the door was suddenly pushed all the way open, revealing a tall man with bright red hair. Sally blushed and jumped aside, allowing George Weasley to waltz into the room like he bloody well owned the place.

"Morning, Granger," he grinned.

Hermione shook her head and sighed, "It's alright, Sally. I will in fact make an exception for this one."

"Told ya," George smiled in triumph at the blonde woman.

"Only because I don't want to see what else you'd do to the rest of my office, not because you're dashingly handsome or talented," The curly haired witch leveled him with a glare.

"So you admit that I am handsome and talented," George grinned again and winked.

Hermione rolled her eyes before turning back to the obviously confused young woman, "Sally, would you fetch some tea please?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Sally nodded, clearly desperate to get away from the man who had thoroughly disrupted the orderliness of her morning.

"Extra lemon for me, Love, thanks," he winked.

The blond witch squeaked and darted out of the room, practically slamming the door behind her. The ginger man chuckled as he removed his magenta robes, revealing a rather smart looking dark brown business suit beneath them. He tossed the robes over the back of one of the plush chairs facing Hermione's desk before flopping himself in the other.

"Skittish that one. Cute though," he said and helped himself to the bowl of individually wrapped chocolates that sat on a table separating the chairs. Kicking his feet up onto Hermione's desk he added. "I might have to get a couch like that one from your waiting room, it's nice. Though with a brilliant mind like yours, interior decorating must come second nature."

"Feet off my desk, Weasley," Hermione said flatly.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your childhood friend?"

"Ron is my childhood friend, you just happen to share his gene pool," she said, not giving him an inch to play with. "Now get your feet off my desk."

"But I'm comfy. As I said, you have excellent taste in furniture. It's almost as lovely as you are."

"Is there a reason you're trying to butter me up?"

"Depends. Is it working?" he asked, as he began unwrapping a second chocolate.

"Not in the least," she replied. "Now feet off my desk and drop the Godiva. Those are for clients."

"Well what a coincidence, I am about to be a client," he said and popped the sweet into his mouth. "If you'll have me of course."

Hermione groaned. "Dare I ask, what happened?"

"Oh you know, one minute you're innocently selling products of joy and happiness to the masses, the next you're slapped with a law suit by a couple of brain damaged parents who thought it was a good idea to hand their five year old a box of whiz-bangs."

"Were there no safety instructions?"

"Funny you should mention that, yes there are," George said, reaching for on another chocolate, much to Hermione's annoyance. "All of our products carry detailed instructions, warning labels, and age recommendations."

Hermione, who was reaching for a pad of paper and a quill, gave him a mild look of disbelief, "_All_ of your products?"

"We're pranksters, Granger, we're not stupid," he gave her an offended look when she snorted. "Hey, forgetting that kind of thing could get us shut down. Although with how much these people want in compensation, if we loose the case we may as well shut down. They're claiming we purposefully coerced them into purchasing dangerous products for their child, knowing it was for a young child."

"Did you?"

"Absolutely not," George snorted. "Maybe I'm just silly, but I have always thought there was a difference between coercing and just being a good salesmen."

"While I agree, a court may not see it that way," Hermione said, dipping her quill in some ink. "Why don't we start with you telling me what happened."

"Well this couple, Stoneworth is the last name, came in about a month ago looking for party favors for their son's birthday. They never specified that it was to be a gift or even how old he was, only that they wanted to make his party spectacular. I helped them out, pointed them towards a few things, and also mentioned that the whiz-bangs make great entertainment for parties."

"I see," she said, making notes. "Did you try to hard sell them on those?"

"I actually didn't touch on the whiz-bangs much outside of that. I showed them a few other things that would be fun, then left them alone to shop. Twenty minutes later they show up at the register with four boxes of whiz-bangs and a slew of other products."

"What were the other products they bought, do you remember?" Hermione asked.

"No, Fred was the one who checked them out, but we have all purchases on record at the shop," George said. "I can have Verity find it and floo over a copy if you'd like."

"It certainly couldn't hurt that have," Hermione replied. "Are the labels easily seen?"

"Clear as day. Even Ron can find them," George said. "It is not our fault if someone is too lazy to actually look at them."

"I am assuming you have already been served with their demands."

"Wouldn't be here if we hadn't."

"Did you bring the notification with you?" Hermione asked.

George pulled a rolled up piece of parchment from his pocket and tossed it to Hermione. She caught it effortlessly before unrolling the paper and quickly scanning the print.

"It says here that the child's injuries were immediately healed by a relative at the party. That's good for us, means the injuries weren't severe enough for the hospital and there won't be an actual qualified healer to testify against you," Hermione said, still reading. "It seems what they are really suing you for is their son's emotional distress…"

"Emotional distress?" George frowned. "Can they even sue over something like that?"

"Well, they can try," Hermione chuckled and laid the parchment on the desk before she rose from her chair and crossed the office. "Sounds like it'll be an open and shut case, especially if your products are as clearly labeled as you say. I'll go get some forms for you to fill out."

Just before she closed the door, she added, "And for the last time, George, get your feet from my desk."

Hermione quickly made her way to a file cabinet on the other side of the waiting room. The potted plants in the corner had moved onto a rendition of "Wild Irish Rose". Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sally exiting their break area carrying a tea tray. A sudden idea popped in her head that made Hermione silently grinned to herself.

"Sally," she said as her secretary reached for the door knob of the office.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"How hot is that tea?"

"Very?" Sally replied, not really sure where her boss was going with this.

"If his feet are still on my desk when you go back in there, a tipped over tea cup on that smashing new suit of his may just earn you dinner on me," Hermione said, not even looking up from the folder she had just pulled out of the cabinet.

Sally turned the door knob and entered her boss's office smiling. This was just one of the many reasons why she loved working for Ms. Granger. The hours were long, but the pay was excellent, she got an hour and a half for lunch, and her boss openly gave her permission to retaliate against annoying clients. Merlin she loved her job!

Hermione finally retrieved the papers she needed and was making her way back when a shrill cry emanated from her office. A mischievous smirk appeared on her face and she opened the door to find George on his feet, but hunched over clutching his groin. Sally was bustling about trying to find him a towel.

"Oh my goodness, Mr. Weasley, I am so sorry!" Sally exclaimed, trying to sound sincere rather than sarcastic.

"Something wrong, George?" Hermione asked innocently, seating herself back in her chair behind the desk.

"No," he squeaked, seating himself back into his chair. "Just tipped my tea over when Sally was handing it to me. Clumsy on my part I'm sure. Don't worry about it, Love, I'm fine."

"At least let me make you another cup," Sally said.

"No, no, no!" George instinctively covered his nether region. "I mean uh, no, allow me. I'm sure you have more important things to do than make me tea. Thank you though."

"Of course, Mr. Weasley," Sally smiled sweetly. She picked up the other cup and gracefully handed it to Hermione. Hermione took a deep sip and sighed in approval.

"Perfect as always, Sally, thank you," she smiled. "Finish typing up the Batherforth and Gilison case then go on ahead to lunch. I don't think I'll be finished here in time to join you so if you could just bring me back a roast beef on rye that would be fantastic."

"Of course, Ms. Granger," Sally nodded.

"Thank you, Sally," Hermione said as the blond slipped out of the room. "Now then, George, you'll need to take these forms home and fill them out with Fred but for right now we can fill out the ones I'll need to file for a court day."

"Sounds good," George said, fixing himself another cup of tea. "Just so long as you don't order any more of your staff to attack my family jewels with hot beverages."

"Sally is my only employee as of yet. Good help such as her is so difficult to find," Hermione smirked. "And well frankly I did warn you to get your feet off my desk."

"Fair cop," he grinned back, and took a sip.

They spent the next hour and a half filling out foams. It would have actually taken less than half that time to finish but after ten minutes George got bored and started hindering the process a bit. If it wasn't for her personal code of professionalism, Hermione would have hexed the living day lights out of him after the third time he levitated her quill jar. When he did it a fourth time though she finally snapped.

"Stop that!" she exclaimed, and snatched the quill jar out of air.

"Well I'm bored," George pouted. "This legal stuff is boring."

"Well then I suggest you stop getting sued," Hermione all but growled. "What happened to your other lawyer anyway?"

"He quit," George shrugged. "Seeing as we're constantly dealing with this sort of thing you'd think he would appreciate having us for clients. Never met someone who didn't enjoy getting paid as often as we paid him but there you have it. Old coot seems to think we're too much of a hassle."

"I can't imagine why," Hermione muttered under her breath. She looked back to the papers she had been filling out and sighed in relief to see that they were finally done. "I would like a list of the products the couple bought that day, a copy of your memories interacting with them, and a box or two of the exact same kind of whiz-bangs they bought."

"Can do," George smiled brightly. He had been sitting across the desk from the bushy haired witch for over an hour now and he grinned like a nutter at his observation. He guessed it was true what they said about confidence being sexy as hell. George was many things, but he wasn't a fool, so he wasn't even going to bother trying to convince himself that he didn't suddenly find his baby brother's best friend highly attractive. He of course saw her frequently, thanks to the parties and get together's his mother was constantly guilt triping her into attending, but she was always shy and reserved. Far too polite for George's tastes.

Seeing her here though in her element just brought out something George hadn't really seen in her before. And frankly he liked it. He had always thought the little witch was cute, even back when they were in school, but not in a way that completely appealed to him. Gone now was the awkward little girl with wild hair, buck teeth and unflattering uniform and in her place sat a superbly confident (and fully figured he might add) woman with gentle curls and a well tailored business dress suit. She was still hunched over some kind of reading material, but somehow that look of concentration and air of being in complete control made her all the more alluring. Especially in that skirt she was wearing!

George cracked a grin as he remembered the fantastic view of her arse he had gotten as she had walked out of the room awhile ago. It was just after she'd sent her secretary off to lunch that George made a decision to drag out their meeting as much as possible. Levitating the quill jar had been worth the bit of childish magic just to watch her face twitch like that. He watched her now as she stood from her chair, still talking, and walk around the desk to sit against on the side facing him. He subtly looked her up and down. When had Hermione Bookworm Granger grown legs like that and why was he not informed?

"…copy of all the cases brought against you in the past just so I can cover my bases. You're former solicitor should be happy to forward them to me," Hermione said with a frown. "George, are you listening to me?"

"Hm?" he asked, finally looking up at her face. "Oh, yeah sure, Granger. List of stuff dumb people bought, box of whiz-bangs to test, and all the paper work on us from the other guy. Got it."

"Grand," Hermione muttered and returned to her side of the desk before flopping back into her chair. "Other then that, we're done here today."

"Brilliant!" George jumped up out of his chair and grabbed his robes before practically bouncing back to the door. "We owe you for this, Hermione."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be getting a bill."

"Thought as much. See you around, Granger," he winked and ducked out of the office. He also gave an exaggerated wink to Sally who had just returned from lunch. George pretended not to hear her as she shouted after him about the potted plants. He wasn't sure what she was complaining about; that was one of the best sung quartet of "Loch Lomond" he had ever heard!

Exiting the small building, George twisted in the air before reappearing in front of W.W.W. The red head smiled as he entered the shop. He hadn't gotten far inside though before he was all but accosted by a frantic Fred. It would seem that his twin had been very eager for his return.

"How'd it go? Did she say yes? We're not going to have to sell are we! We can't sell, George, I'm gonna be a father again! We can't loose everything!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Freddie," George said, prying his twin's hands off his lapel. "It went fine, she said yes, and no we're not going to have to sell. Your little bun in Angie's oven is going to have a home to come back too, no worries."

"Thank, Merlin," Fred let out a huge sigh of relief. "I've got a family to take care of now. We can't end up jobless and homeless."

"Fred, relax. We're covered," George laughed at his twin as he donned his magenta robe again. "After all, Granger is on our case."

"Pun intended, brother of mine?" Fred laughed.

"Of course," George grinned. "And speaking of the little bushy haired bookworm, I think I'm going to marry her."

"Brilliant, I'll get the…wait, _WHAT?_" Fred exclaimed as his twin disappeared into the back of the store. "Get back here, you little tosser!"

**TBC**

**A/N: Well here we are again. Another in the Tomato Verse Series. We've jumped back in the timeline a bit, so keep that in mind. As always R&R. Didn't get many reviews on the last one, I am starting to feel unloved!**

**~Chupip**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"What the bloody hell do you mean you think you're going to marry Granger!" Fred exclaimed as he stormed into the storage room.

"Just what I said," George replied while shifting through some boxes of files. "I'm going to marry Granger. Hey, where is the receipt for that Stoneworth couple?"

"Did you ask her to marry you?" Fred asked, completely ignoring his twin's question.

"No."

"How long have you two been dating?" he asked in a strained voice. Fred would be the first to admit he had been rather preoccupied lately, what with Angelina being pregnant and Freddie Jr being a toddler, but there was no way he had been distracted enough to not notice his twin had been seriously dating Hermione Granger of all people.

"Oh, we haven't been," George said, pulling out a file and reading over it for a moment. It wasn't the one he was looking for so he shoved it back in its box and reached for another.

"So you go to her office to beg for a legal consultation and you walk away hearing wedding bells? Am I getting that right?"

"Yeah pretty much," George shrugged. "By the way we need to fill out the papers in my pocket there. I'd rather we do them soon so I can return them quickly. If I'm going to convince Granger to marry me, I can't have her thinking I'm a slacker."

"Have you gone mental?" Fred asked, feeling his brother's forehead.

"Just thought she'd make a good wife is all," George said, batting his brother's hand away unfazed.

"I was unaware you were even in the market for a wife," Fred replied.

"Well I wasn't till about an hour ago."

Fred stared at his brother in shock. This couldn't possibly be happening! "How does one come by translating 'We need representation' into 'Hey, we should get married'?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Quite easily it would seem."

"Do you have any idea how barking mad all this sounds."

"I've decided on a lot more life altering things then this before, Mate, and in a lot less time too. Like when we tried to blow Umbridge up. That only took thirty-eight seconds to decide."

"That was different!" Fred exclaimed with a wild hand gesture.

"How? It was just as life altering," George argued. "Old toad face could have had us arrested. At least this plan involves a lot less fireworks… well unless she likes fireworks of course. I'll have to find out if she does or not. Never thought to ask about that one until now."

Fred blinked, "What brought all this on?"

"Oh, absolutely nothing," George smiled up at his twin's gobsmacked expression. "Just sort of thought it up on the way back from her office."

"Are you telling me that in the fifteen seconds it took you to get back here, you decided you were going to spend the rest of your life with your baby brother's best friend slash ex-girlfriend?" Fred asked.

"Yep."

"You're serious..."

"No, I'm George."

"That's not even funny anymore."

"That will _always_ be funny."

"You're mad."

"I'm right though," George said, finally finding what he was looking for. "Ron was out of his mind to break up with her, I mean have you seen Granger's legs recently? Blimey… Oh well, Ronnie's lose will be my gain. He's plenty happy with Lavender now so it won't even be like I'm stealing her from him. You'd think she'd want a small family wedding, or a big one like Bill had?"

"Alright that's it I'm taking you to St. Mungo's," Fred grabbed his brother by the arm and tried to drag him out of the stock room. "The stress of all this suing business has clearly caused you to loose your mind. Come on, Georgie, off we go. I bet there are some nice people there with candy for you."

"Fred, get off," George yanked his arm away and took a few steps back. "I'm not sick, I'm just having an apostrophe of sorts."

"You mean an epiphany?" Fred frowned and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, that," George smiled. "Look, we'll both be thirty this next year, and I always figured I'd be married with a few little gingers of my own under foot by now. With as much seriousness as I'm capable of, I really do think it's time I found a girl and settled down."

Fred raised an eyebrow, still looking unconvinced, "And you think that Granger is that girl?"

George shrugged but nodded, "Yeah, why not? Think about it, Freddie. She's smart, dependable, loyal, has a good solid career so she's not some freeloader, and she looks damn good in a pencil skirt. All things I would value in a wife. Also we've known her since we were kids and the whole family already loves her. This practically has marriage written all over it."

"Except for the fact that outside of her yelling at us for testing on first years, I can count on a single hand the one on one conversations you and she have had."

"Ah, now that is where our little predicament here comes in," George said as he wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders. "We'll be spending a lot of time with our little resident know-it-all in the foreseeable future because of the case. If you'll hold down the fort here then I can go to the meetings and the hearing with her. If I play my cards right I'll have more than enough opportunities to show Granger how brilliant of a husband I'd make."

Fred stood staring in disbelief at his other half for a long time, trying to sniff out whether or not George was serious, having a laugh or had just gone completely around the bend. George stared back, starting to worry maybe he had finally given his twin a stroke. Finally Fred just sighed and threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Alright, so you're going to marry Granger," he said casually. "You know, granted she doesn't maim and or murder you first for even thinking this, let alone attempting it."

"Well you know me, if I decide I want something I do everything I know of to get it," George's face split into a giant grin. "No matter how ridiculously insane or highly hazardous to my health that something might be."

Fred snorted and gave a chuckle, "Wouldn't be a Weasley if you didn't, Georgie."

"So you'll help me then?"

"Course I'll help you," Fred shrugged. "What kind of twin would I be if I didn't help you with this? It's too crazy for me _NOT_ to help you."

"Brilliant!"

"Also, I want to be around to see what the little Gryffindor princess does to you after she finds out you up and decided on a complete whim that you're going to marry her whether she likes it or not."

"Granger'll come around. I'm the charming one remember?" George grinned and ducked out of the back room.

"And yet I'm the first one of us to land a woman," Fred smirked to himself. He poked his head out of the curtain separating the back room and the front of the store and shouted "If you're going to marry her, you might want to start calling her something other than Granger!"

"Noted!"

…~…~…

Hermione had never been so relieved to be home in her entire life. And after having been on the run for a year when she was seventeen, that's saying something.

The impromptu appointment with George had set the tone for her day and it'd just gone down hill from there. One of her top clients was divorcing his wife and they had been in a meeting with the ex-wife and her lawyer for three and a half hours arguing about absolutely everything. They argued about everything from who got the kids and when, to who'd keep the house, right on down to who would continue paying for their subscription to Quidditch Monthly. It was awful. She ended up staying four hours late at work just to get caught up on paper work for the other six cases she was defending because her day had been completely taken over by just those two meetings. Sally offered to stay and help but Hermione wouldn't let her. She knew Sally's sister had recently given birth and that the young woman would much rather be snuggling her new niece than shifting through law books and case files.

The twenty-eight year old witch stomped down that familiar feeling of envy she seemed to get when thinking about babies and families.

Hermione climbed the last of the stairs to her flat and nearly kissed her front door in relief as she pulled out her keys. The exhausted woman unlocked her front door and entered her flat, not even getting three feet inside the door way before she dropped her briefcase and kicked off her shoes. Her stomach growled loudly, suddenly reminding Hermione that she hadn't actually eaten a real meal that day. The meeting with George took so long that she hadn't had any time to finish her lunch. Hermione only ended up having twenty minutes to eat a few bites of her sandwich and get to the Ministry for the divorce council. So to add to her already less then cheery mood, the bushy haired witch was now starving. Grumpy and starving did not sit well with Hermione. Thankfully there was some left over cottage pie in the refrigerator, and a bottle of white wine on the rack next to it.

"Crookie, I'm home," Hermione called into the dark flat as she took off her jacket. An undignified meow greeted her in response. "I know, I'm home late. I'll make sure there in an extra treat in your bowl tonight. I just couldn't get- AAHHHH!"

Hermione suddenly went flying forward as her feet got caught on something solid. She landed on the carpet against something else, also very solid. As she fell Hermione had reached out in the darkness hoping to grab something to keep her upright. It was a vain attempt, because even though she did grab some square shaped object, it gave way and came toppling down on top of her with several other square shaped objects. Hermione tried to clear away whatever it was that fallen on her but nothing seemed to move very far.

"Oh for Merlin sake! LUMOS!"

The living room of her flat sudden lit up and Hermione's jaw dropped open. Her flat was covered in boxes!

In the light Hermione was able to move the boxes that had fallen on top of her and stand up. Crookshanks was curled up on top of some of them and was staring at her lazily.

"Where in Merlin's name did all this come from?" Hermione asked the ginger cat.

Crookshanks looked up at Hermione as if to say 'You're kidding right?'

Hermione took another look around her flat before suddenly spotting a neatly folded letter sitting at her eye level on top another stack of boxes on the opposite side of her living room. The already annoyed witch waded through the sea of cardboard to try and reach the note. It took her several moments of careful maneuvering before Hermione finally made it across her living area. Which was absurd considering the room was only about thirteen feet across. She finally snatched up the letter and unfolded it. Hermione groaned loudly as she read.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I was delighted to hear that you have taken on Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as clients in my stead. While Misters Weasley and Weasley have brought me great profit in the past, I fear that I am just getting too old to keep up with the work load that comes with defending their store. I have heard wonderful things about you in the legal circuit and am confident that you will be able to do a far better job than I ever could with them. I have taken the liberty of sending you every note, file and memo I have ever had to make on those two. I do apologize if they are inconveniently placed. I had my house elves deliver them. Do feel free to send me any questions or concerns you may have. I look forward to meeting you in the future should our paths cross. Good luck, and Merlin Bless you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Felix W. Franklin_

Hermione frowned at the letter and tossed it aside as she flopped down on her sofa. Crookshanks abandoned his spot on the pile of boxes to jump onto the sofa and curl up next to his owner.

"That may have been the most flatteringly written 'See you around, Sucker' I have ever read," Hermione muttered as she absentmindedly started petting Crookshanks' soft fur. "I'm really in for it aren't I, Crookshanks?"

With the look her familiar was giving her, Hermione could almost hear the ginger cat saying 'Duh.'.

"That's what I thought," Hermione said as she stood up. She decided to skip the food and just head straight for her wine rack.

**TBC**

**A/N: Poor Hermione… she just doesn't know when to say no. And George apparently was never taught you don't beat bee hives with sticks. Oh well I guess we'll see what happens… especially now that Fred is on board. R&R!**

**~Chupip**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sometimes Hermione loathed that she was such a perfectionist. It had taken her till nearly four am to finish sorting all of the documents Mr. Franklin had his elves just dump in her sitting room. She made a mental note to hex the little git should he ever have the misfortune to meet her. Hermione wanted to leave it till the morning but her inner neurotic organizer just wouldn't let her. Her living room hadn't looked that horrible since the day she moved in.

Hermione's eyes were now staring at her alarm clock in horror as she realized it was currently seven-thirty in the morning, almost an hour past when her alarm had gone off. Hermione was switching between cursing herself for sleeping so late, and cursing the sunlight seeping into her bedroom. What she wouldn't give to have her old time turner back so she could get some more sleep. Next to her on the bed, Crookshanks yawned and stretched before he leaped to the ground. The ginger cat meowed loudly informing his owner that, not only was it time to get ready for work, but it was also time to feed him. In Crookshanks' opinion of course one of those tasks was far more essential than the other. Sadly however his human never seemed to guess the correct order of importance.

The tired witch forced herself out of bed, rubbing her eyes that were burning with exhaustion. Hermione shuffled out of the bedroom and down the hall to her bathroom where she stripped off her bed clothes and tossed them in a hamper. Hermione switched on the shower and, after letting it get to an acceptable temperature, climbed in to allow the hot water to wake her up. Soon feeling more alert she quickly, but thoroughly, washed her hair and body before rinsing off. Hermione switched off the shower and grabbed a near by towel to wrap around her. If there was one thing she had learned from sharing a dorm with more girls in it than showers stalls, it was how to bathe quickly. As Hermione stepped out of the shower, a scratching sound came from the other side of the bathroom door. The still dripping witch rolled her eyes as she wrung out her hair.

"I'll feed you in a moment, Crookshanks!" she said, now reaching for a hair brush. "Have a bit of patients for Merlin sake."

An irritated meow was her reply, but at least the scratching stopped. She'd bought about fifteen minutes before her lard of a cat would return to bang down the door for his breakfast. Hermione was positive that her plump little familiar ate more in a week than she did in a month. She quickly dried her hair and applied a modest about of makeup. As per her usual morning routine, Hermione reached for her wand and pointed it at herself before softly muttering a spell. As the obvious reminders of the war faded away, Hermione let out a sigh of relief and left the bathroom with a bit more confidence then she'd had a few moments ago.

It wasn't long before Hermione was dressed and ready to go. Normally she'd have enough time to stop somewhere for a coffee and pastry before enjoying a nice leisurely walk to her office. Today however she was horribly late and would have no choice but to Apparate straight there. She quickly shrunk all of the boxes in her living room down and stuck them in her brief case before slipping on her heels and rushing out of the flat.

In the kitchen a rather perturbed half kneazle sat shifting his glare between his empty food bowl and the front door his human had just rushed out of.

…~…~…

The sound of the door crashing open against the wall made Sally practically jump out of her chair. She looked up to see her boss trying to remove her coat, though it would seem that the coat was winning the battle. She recognized the bags under Miss Granger's eyes and instantly felt rather guilty. Miss Granger must have been here for hours after she'd left last night.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," Sally said pleasantly as she stood up from her desk. "Long night?"

"You have no idea," Hermione yawned, and made her way to her office.

"I knew I should have stayed and helped you last night," the blond woman frowned, and followed her.

"Oh, Sally, no that's not what I meant," Hermione gave the girl a tired smile. "It wasn't the paperwork here that kept me up; it was walking into my flat last night and finding my living room filled to the ceiling with packing boxes that had me up till after three."

"What on earth…"

"It would seem that Mr. Franklin, the Weasley Twins' former lawyer, was a bit eager to hand them over to me as clients, and so had his house elves drop off nearly four dozen boxes of every paper, file, note and memo he had regarding them. And well, you know how I feel about clutter," Hermione said, as she flopped into her chair. "I've already organized and cataloged them but they're shrunk down and in my brief case if you wouldn't mind storing them for me."

"Certainly, Miss Granger," Sally nodded and summoned a black binder. Taking out a quill she said, "Shall we review your schedule for today?"

Hermione nodded, and started rummaging through her desk for a pepper up potion.

"Alright then," Sally began reading off the page. "At ten thirty you have a meeting with Mrs. Hattingson about her will; she seems to want to make some changes to it. I've given you about an hour and half block of time for her. The old bat does tend to ramble."

Hermione chuckled, despite the fact that she was quickly becoming agitated at her inability to find a pepper up potion.

"At noon I've arranged for lunch to be delivered so that we may focus on getting some paper work hammered out before you have to be at the Ministry in court at two thirty. Court should only take about two hours since it's just the formalities with the Landers' divorce, and then finally at four forty-five you have a consultation with a possible new client."

"Why so late on the consultation?" Hermione asked with a small frown as she gave up trying to find her potion. The day was going to be long enough as it was with out having a meeting that close to when she closed.

"The gentleman seemed very insistent on seeing you today," Sally said. "I offered him an earlier time slot but he said he wouldn't be able to get here till late this afternoon. He sounded foreign so maybe he has to travel."

"Odd…" Hermione frowned but shrugged. "So from now until the meeting with Mrs. Hattingson what do I have?"

"Officially, nothing," Sally smiled. "Unofficially, you're going to take a nap."

"Do I look like a toddler to you?" Hermione raised an annoyed eyebrow.

Sally smirked and put a hand on her hip, "No, you look like a walking corpse."

"You do remember I sign your pay check, right?"

"You do remember how many secretaries you went through before me, right?

Hermione glared but sighed. She really didn't have the motivation to argue this topic. Much to her chagrin, Sally was right, she could use a few more minutes of sleep. It was eight twenty-four and she didn't have a single meeting until ten thirty. The burning behind her eyes convinced her to admit defeat.

"Alright, fine," she said and laid her head on her desk. "But please wake me up long before Mrs. Hattingson gets here though."

"Of course, Miss Granger," Sally smiled and pulled out her wand. She flicked the long thin piece of wood and the curtains on the windows closed as the lights dimmed. "Sleep well, Miss Granger."

Hermione hadn't even the energy to say thank you. Sally silently tiptoed out of the office and closed the door with a soft click. She smiled softly, determined to have all the paper work and files in the brief case sorted before Miss Granger woke up. It had been a productive morning so far and she intended to keep it that way. Sally smirked in triumph at the potted plants in the corner of the office. It had taken her all of yesterday's afternoon to figure out how to make the stupid vegetation stop singing, but she'd finally done it and was all to thrilled this morning when she walked in and they were still silent. Sally sat down at her desk and picked up a case file to catalog when the door burst open again. The sound of the door hitting the wall didn't make her jump nearly as much as the voice that followed it.

"Good Morning, Sally!"

"Sweet Merlin, not you again," the blonde groaned as George Weasley closed the door behind him. The sun light coming through the window was casting a blinding glare on his bright magenta robes.

"Well now that's not very nice," George gave a pouted lip as he sauntered in. "Lovely lass like you should be more cheerful."

"I'm cheerful when people don't disrupt my work," she glared. "And it Miss. Sheffield if you don't mind."

"I mind quite much actually. I much prefer calling you Sally, it's just a charming name."

"Is there something I can actually help you with Mr. Weasley?"

"Why yes there is, Sally," he smiled and hopped up to sit on the edge of her desk. "I was hoping perhaps your lovely boss was in."

"She is, but Miss Granger is busy at the moment," Sally said, glaring at the ginger haired man. She was always shy at first with clients, but once she got to know them and her boss's opinions on them, she was far more expressive and open. "And I'll thank you kindly to get off my desk."

"I would, but you ladies truly have some remarkably comfy furniture."

"Don't make me get the tea pot."

George paled slightly and immediately hopped off the irate blonde's desk. He stood in front of it instead, rocking back and forth on his feet a bit like a child waiting for a treat.

"Better," Sally said, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed. "Now then, as I said, Miss Granger is busy right now. If you need to speak with her I would be happy to make you an appointment."

"Now, Sally, we've already been through this," George winked and made his way over towards the office door. "I'm too dashingly handsome and talented to have to make an appointment."

"Mr. Weasley!" Sally bolted out of her chair and started at him.

George shot a quick spell back at the potted plants before ducking inside the office. The plants not only began to sing again, but suddenly stared uprooting themselves from their pots and were beginning to dance. Sally let out something close to a primal roar of fury and started firing hexes at the plants. She'd explain the burn marks to Miss Granger later.

**TBC**

**A/N: Apparently George hasn't learned the number one rule when it comes to winning over a woman. Rule One: Never wake her up for anything short of a life or death situation. Rule Two: Should you have to wake her up for anything short of life or death you had better do so with a cup of coffee in your hands. I am kind of looking forward to see what kind of horrible things George and Sally will do to each other over the course of the story though. Till next time, my duckies!**

**~Chupip**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Cissy, put the boys in the cellar! I'm going to have a conversation with this one, girl to girl!_

_Oh god, Oh Merlin, please no!_

_Hold still, you filthy little Mudblood!_

_I didn't do anything! STOP IT! NOO!_

"OI, GRANGER!"

Hermione's eyes flew open. She didn't know where she was but it was pitch black and a tall figure loomed over her menacingly. She could make out the figure of a man but couldn't see who it was. Heart racing, Hermione's instincts kicked in and she drew her wand as she yanked away from the firm hand on her shoulder. Bolting out of the chair she pointed her wand at the intruder.

"Granger, wait!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" she screamed.

The intruder was hit full force with the spell and flew across the entire room before slamming hard into one of the many book cases on the other side. He slumped to the ground as the book case and its contents fell on top of him. Hermione shook as she willed herself to calm down and think logically. Who was that? Where was she? Why couldn't she see? With the adrenalin pounding through her, Hermione notice someone coming up behind her and flinched when a small feminine hand gripped her shoulder comfortingly. Hermione felt a gentle but firm grip wrap itself around her wrist while slowly forcing her to lower her trembling wand arm.

"Miss Granger," a soft voice whispered in her ear. "Miss Granger, it's alright you're safe now. No one here will hurt you."

The lights flew on and Hermione's tunnel vision melted away into the familiar four walls of her office. She blinked a few times at her secretary with a dazed and confused expression. Sally only smiled kindly back as she helped her boss slowly ease down into her chair.

"Miss Granger, can you hear me?" she asked delicately.

Hermione nodded.

"Do you know where you are now?"

At another nod, Sally reached into her pocket and with drew a small vial of calming drought. She could absolutely kick herself right now. Not just for not stopping that blathering idiot sooner, but for not remembering to give Miss Granger a sip of dreamless drought before forcing her to take a nap.

Sally had been working for Miss Granger for nearly five years. In those five years Sally had found her bushy haired employer asleep at her desk many a time. It was safe to say Sally knew a fair few things about Hermione Granger, and what happened when she slept. She never discussed it, and Sally knew better than to ask, but Miss Granger frequently had nightmares about the war. Sally was only a second year student when the war started and a third year by the time it was in full swing. As a pure blood witch Sally was still allowed to be at Hogwarts and kept her head down enough to mostly avoid serving detentions with the Carrows. However the few times that she did serve them had left her with the occasional bad dream herself. Sally had heard gossip and whispers of some of the things Miss Granger and her friends endured during their year on the run and she didn't dare try imagining anything that they had actually seen. It'd probably leave her with chronic nightmares too.

Hermione gulped down the potion handed to her and shook her head as though to clear away a fog.

"What… who was that?" Hermione finally found her voice.

"Mr. Weasley," Sally said with a rather unsympathetic nod to the upturned part of the office. "And if I may say M'am, excellent shot."

"What!" Hermione leaped out of her chair and dashed over to the fallen over book case.

"I will work free for a year if you let me watch the memory," Sally smirked.

Hermione fixed her assistant with a glare as she levitated the book case off the ginger haired man. "George, are you alright!"

"Well good morning to you too," George groaned as he rubbed his head and sat up. "I stay up all night filling out your ruddy forms and this is the thanks I get for being assiduous?"

"I am so sorry, George!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm yanking you're wand, Hermione," George chuckled as he hoisted himself onto his feet. "But I think I will make a real appointment next time. Or bring coffee, which ever doesn't get me nearly murdered."

"I really am so sorry. I didn't mean to lash out like that, you just startled me."

"Mental note then: Never startle a gorgeous witch with a wand ever again. Especially while she's sleeping," George said. "Hell of a spell cast though. Should have remembered that, what with how you tossed Ron across the room back in the DA. Both times brilliant, by the way."

"You… you're not cross?" Hermione asked. If she wasn't mistaken he actually seemed down right amused.

"Do you want me to be cross?"

"Well no, certainly not but I could have seriously hurt you! What if I had-"

"It was my fault," George interrupted her. "I shouldn't have barged in like that."

Hermione blinked in surprise for a moment. Was George Weasley actually apologizing to her? She wasn't sure if that flattered her, or frightened her. The twins rarely legitimately apologized for their antics. Sally raised an eye brow as well. She too knew of the Weasley Twin's reputation, but right now she was more concerned about her boss. Miss Granger was still visibly shaking.

"Miss Granger, if I may, I think a pot of tea is in order?" Sally prodded gently. At Hermione's nod Sally quickly slipped out of the room.

"Extra lemon for me!" George called after her. Thankfully she was too far out of the room for him to hear her mutterings.

Hermione had never been so mortified in her life. She couldn't believe she had attacked him like that! She had flash backs far more often then she cared to admit, and Hermione shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if she had been so far gone she'd used a more dangerous spell. She would have never been able to look Molly in the face again if she had actually hurt George!

George frowned slightly. It was clear Hermione was upset so he got up off the floor and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You seem shaken."

"I'm shaken? What about you!"

George chuckled, "I've had worse experiences while inventing, trust me."

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Hermione asked again as she led him over to one of the chairs facing her desk.

"Are you actually worried about me?" George's face light up in a huge smile. Maybe he should rethink this whole never startling her again thing.

"Of course I'm worried about you! I could have killed you!" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, I promise I'm ok," George winked. "But if you want to kiss it better, I'll let you."

"Alright, now I know you're fine," she muttered. Hermione suddenly caught something and stared curiously at the red haired man in the chair. "Wait, did you just call me 'Hermione'?"

"Well yes, that is your name is it not?" George laughed.

"Well yes, but usually you call me 'Granger'."

"Thought I'd try something different, what with us needing to work so closely and all," George winked, "But if you're opposed to it, I can come up with a different name for you if you like. Though now that I know you can toss me across a room like a rag doll I should probably keep most of them to myself."

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved around the desk as Sally returned with the tea. Hermione sat down and accepted a warm cup from the blonde woman. Slowly sipping the comforting liquid, Hermione couldn't help but snort a laugh as George and Sally had a stare down while she handed him a cup as well.

George locked gazes with the pretty young blonde. It would seem the little secretary was trying to intimidate him. He'd never admit it, but she was succeeding. When she offered him a cup of tea as well George panicked for a moment thinking she was about to dump it his lap again. In a moment of pity though, Sally simply gracefully handed him the cup before turning back to her employer.

"Anything else I can do for you, Miss Granger?" she asked.

"No, Sally, thank you," Hermione smiled genuinely at her. "You've already been a great help."

"If you need me," Sally nodded to the intercom on Miss Granger's desk and ducked out of the room.

"I don't know what I'd do with out her," Hermione smiled fondly. "Now then, George I really do apologize."

"Hermione, please it was my fault," George waved away her apology. "If you don't mind though, I brought back the papers you sent with me and would love to know when a date can be set up. A court day too, if that's convenient."

Hermione chuckled at the joke but did not comment. "Well," she said. "I already have a court day actually. The Stoneworth's attorney already set a date, it'll be three weeks from now."

"Is that enough time to compile a case in our defense?" George frowned.

"George, you wound me," Hermione feigned offence. "I can have this done in three days."

George smirked, "Oh you could, could you?"

"Of course I could," she smirked back. "I'm not called the brightest witch of my age for nothing you know."

George laughed, enjoying the look of pride on her face, "And so humble about it too, aren't you?"

Hermione smiled, "Have to be cocky about something, don't I?"

George winked, "Always did prefer a cocky woman to a catty woman."

Hermione chuckled for a moment before suddenly her eyes went wide and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Catty! Merlin's balls!" she swore, causing George to choke on his tea. He'd never heard her use such language before but he liked it.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

"I forgot to feed Crookshanks this morning!" Hermione exclaimed as she bolted out of her chair again. "Oh my poor baby is probably starving!"

"That old flea bag is still alive?" George asked, before he thought better of it.

"Oi, watch it," she glared. "That's my cat."

George held his hands up in apology as she hurried out of the room. Suddenly a brilliant idea crossed his brain and George smiled to himself. The opportunity here was practically gift wrapped. He darted out of his chair and into the waiting room as fast as he could.

"I'll do it!" he exclaimed, skidding into the front room.

Hermione and Sally looked up at him from their conversation. Hermione looked confused while Sally looked like she though he had gone mad.

"Do what?" Hermione asked.

"I'll go feed Crookshanks for you!" he gave her a dazzling smile. "You probably have a lot of things here you need to do but I booked off the whole day off from the shop and have nothing else to do. Just tell me where you live and where his food is kept and I'll pour the little fur ball a feast."

Hermione opened her mouth but Sally spoke first, "Miss Granger, normally I would say you'd be mad to let that man anywhere near your house, but neither of us actually have time to run back and feed Crookshanks. Mrs. Hattingson just flooed and said she has to come earlier than expected."

"How early?" Hermione groaned. Another sound George found he liked.

"Twenty minutes."

Hermione groaned again for a moment but then turned to George. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. George on the other hand looked as though his birthday had come early.

"You do realize I live in a muggle building right? You can't just Apparate to the front door because someone could see you."

"Not a problem."

"You'd have to Apparate to the zone near my flat and walk from there," she said.

"Last I check my legs where still in good working order."

"And you of course understand that if I fall victim to a single booby trap prank, not only will I drop your case, but violently murder you as well?"

"I'll bring popcorn," Sally piped in.

"On my honor you won't be pranked," George held up his right hand before sticking out his tongue at Sally. "Quick question though: Does the cat have to stay orange?"

"YES THE CAT HAS TO STAY ORANGE!" Hermione exclaimed. "Do you want to help or not."

George saluted before giving a deep sweeping bow. "At your service, milady."

Sally rolled her eyes as Hermione sighed in defeat and started writing down her address on a piece of parchment. She then handed the parchment and her flat keys to George before fixing him with a steely look.

"I mean it, Weasley," she said. "Any of my books get tampered with, my dishes start singing, or you mix that colour changing stuff in with my shampoo and I will hunt you down. Don't mess with my cat either. Just feed him and leave."

"Yes, M'am," he grinned and took the keys from her. "I will not fail you."

"That's nice, now hurry up," Hermione shooed him off. "His food is in the cupboard above my sink and when you're done please return my keys here."

"Done and done," he smiled and practically bounced out of the office.

Hermione and Sally stared at the doorway for a moment in slight shock.

"That was a stupid decision, wasn't it?" Hermione asked her assistant.

"Permission to speak freely with out getting the sack?"

"Granted."

"You'd have been better off handing your keys to a toddler, M'am," Sally said before resuming her typing.

"Thought so," Hermione muttered and trekked back into her office. Today was shaping up to just as spectacular as yesterday. Merlin save her.

**TBC**

**A/N: I wonder how Crookshanks will take to our favorite little twin… R&R!**

**~Chupip**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Today went very well for Hermione. Actually if she was honest with herself, this was one of the best work days she'd had in months. The whole day had gone off with out a hitch. The meeting with Mrs. Hattingson only took thirty minutes, which left she and Sally nearly five whole hours to catalog and sort out most of their giant pile of backed up files. Lunch was not only on time but absolutely delicious and the Lander's divorce hearing went so well they were done and out of court in less than an hour. Now it was four-thirty and not only was Hermione completely caught up on all her paperwork and organized but she wasn't nearly as exhausted as she had been afraid she was going to be when meeting her new client. As far as productive days went, Hermione's had been perfect. There was just one problem.

It had been nearly seven hours since George pranced out of her office, and he had YET to return with her keys.

At first Hermione figured perhaps he had just gotten a bit lost, or was having trouble navigating the muggle world. But when the clock struck one forty-five and George had yet to return, Hermione began to panic. What was he doing to her flat! She kept having horrific visions of walking in and finding her entire home redecorated in various shades of orange and magenta with Weasley Wheezes products strung through out her flat. And Merlin knows what he's done to poor Crookshanks by now! Hermione would have sent Sally to go check but she needed the woman with her to take notes and run between Mrs. Lander's solicitor and herself.

Hermione now sat behind her desk with a cup of tea, highly contemplating a calming drought, with images floating through her mind of neon green furniture and a portable swamp in her kitchen. A sharp knock on her door startled the bushy haired witch but she recovered enough to avoid spilling her tea.

"Enter."

"Miss, Granger," Sally said, opening the door a bit and poking her head inside. "Your consultation is here."

"Excellent," Hermione said, setting her cup aside. "Send them in please."

"If you would please, Sir?" the blond opened the door further and gestured to the man behind her. A burley man with dark hair and a familiar face stepped in.

"Hallo, Hermy-own-ninny."

"Viktor!" Hermione's eyes nearly flew out of her head and she laughed happily as she jumped up out of her chair to greet the guest. "How are you?"

"Very vell, thank you," the Bulgarian smiled brightly and accepted the hug Hermione offered. "Still such beautiful voman you are, Hermy-own-ninny."

"Oh stop it," she laughed and gestured towards the chairs facing her desk. "Please sit down, Viktor. Sally, please fetch a tray would you?"

"Yes, M'am."

"So, Viktor," Hermione seated herself in the chair next to his. "What brings you to London?"

Viktor sighed and ran a thick hand through his dark hair, "Is complicated I think, to explain. I need legal help and Fleur said in owl you vere very best."

Hermione sobered a bit at her old friend's haunted expression, "What's wrong?"

"My vife, Helga, vants divorce. Is fine vith me of course. Have more vumanly players on Quidditch team than Helga, and team is all men. Team is also much more loyal than Helga," Viktor frowned. "But divorce papers I get from her lawyer say she vonts sole custody of my two sons. Claims am unfit parent because of job. Is not true this, Quidditch Couching is good job and am good father to sons. Spend much more time vith them then she does. Vife is too busy spending time with new boyfriend to be bothered vith caring for children."

"So it's safe to say that adultery is the cause of your marriage ending?" Hermione asked.

"This and of course she spends too much of my gold with out care. Vould cost me less gold to date your Queen I think," Viktor chuckled a bit before looking sullen again. "Hermy-own-ninny, my boys is most important thing to me. She only vants them so I must pay her lots of money to care for them. If she gets to take my sons from me she vill move avay to other country vith new boyfriend and vaste all the gold on herself. I vill never see them again and very never know if they are being cared for properly. She vill use boys are veapon against me. This I can not let happen. You understand this, yes?"

"I understand perfectly, Viktor," Hermione said as she stood and went to gather papers from her desk. "Let's start from the beginning then, shall we?"

…~…~…

Today could really be going better for George.

Seven hours ago when he volunteered to come feed this thing, he imagined returning to her office just in time to escort a highly grateful Hermione to lunch. George had not expected to end up huddled away in her loo, wandless, and hiding from that two stone beast Hermione was under the impression was a pet cat.

It would seem that the little demonic creature still loathed anyone who wasn't Hermione just as much now as it had back in school.

George had tried to make nice with the feline, but that didn't seem to work. The little berserker seemed more interested in trying to maul his leg off then in the fact that George was there to feed him.

Now granted the furry gingered monster hadn't actually started attacking until after he caught the man snooping through his familiar's dresser, but George felt it was a massive over reaction. He wasn't actually going to take anything, he was just doing research.

George was currently trying to decide if the discovery that Granger wore red and black lace knickers was worth the deep angry scratches now running down his face, arms and legs. He would have Apparated out hours ago but in the tussle that ensued, the prankster had accidently dropped his wand in the hallway just before barricading himself in the bathroom. And one could not Apparate without their wand. Especially when that wand was currently being napped on by a small puma who clearly wanted him dead.

All George could do was sit and wait for Hermione to get home and save him. In the mean time, he needed to come up with an amazing excuse to tell Fred about why he been gone all day.

Preferably one that didn't involve telling his twin that he'd had his arse kicked by a giant ball of fur wearing a jingle bell collar.

**TBC…**

**A/N: I am going to assume that Crookshanks and George are going to have several interesting encounters through out this story.**

**I'm sorry for not posting sooner, and that it is so short. I am trying to muscle past some writers block and general laziness currently while juggling family, job and bills. So do please be patient with me I hope you are all enjoying it so far and do please remember to R&R! Luvs and Hugs!**

**~Chupip**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Despite the subject matter of their meeting, Hermione thoroughly enjoyed her visit with Viktor. So much so that she had almost forgotten about George having run off with her keys.

Emphasis on the _Almost_.

The moment a follow up meeting was scheduled and Viktor was out the door, Hermione began frantically gathering up everything she needed to take home that night. She was desperate to get home, but she still had a job to do.

"Sally, if I don't show up by nine o'clock tomorrow morning I want you to floo the DMLE and get Aurors Potter and Weasley to come save me, got it?" Hermione said as she stuffed the last of her belongs in her brief case and snapped it closed.

"M'am, he's been gone all day. Merlin knows what he's laced your flat with by now! Are you honestly suggesting that I let you just waltz into a possible death trap? By _yourself_?" Sally exclaimed as she too finished packing her own bag for the night.

"Of course I am going by myself!" Hermione retorted, pulling on her coat. "Have you even _seen_ some of the stuff the Weasley Twins' produce? Half of them explode! I don't want to have to look for a new assistant because you got blasted into a million pieces."

"And I am not going to end up unemployed because you were too stubborn to take back up!" Sally snapped paying no attention to the tone she had just taken with her boss. "I am not letting you walk into that flat by yourself. If you want me to leave you'll just have to give me the sack."

"Don't tempt me."

"Go ahead, but you should probably know that the first thing I will do afterwards is floo Mr. Potter."

"So?"

Sally got a smug look as she folded her arms over her chest, "So, which one of us would you rather contend with over this issue?"

Hermione frowned. Dammit.

Sally smirked to herself. She'd played the trump card and she knew it. Her boss never refused Mr. Potter on anything. He was like the brother she never had and could never say no to.

Hermione suddenly decided that the blond assistant was far too versed in her personal life for the bushy haired witch's comfort. She and Sally stood there glaring at each other for awhile, neither willing to back down.

"Also you still owe me dinner," Sally said, finally breaking the staring contest.

Hermione threw her arms up in defeat, "Alright, fine, let's go," she sighed and picked up her brief case. "But you if get yourself blown up I don't want to hear any whining when you still have to come in to work tomorrow."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Miss Granger," Sally chuckled as they exited the office.

Hermione huffed in annoyance as she turned to lock the door and cast the anti-burglar charms. She finished quickly and was just putting her wand away when she heard someone shouting her name. She and Sally turned around to see Fred Weasley trying to flag them down.

"Oi, Granger, hold up!" Fred shouted as he jogged best he could towards them. The slight limp in his step did not go unnoticed.

During the Battle of Hogwarts a wall had fallen on Fred. Some quick thinking and a series of incantations done by Percy had saved his life but only just barely. Fred survived, but with irreparable damage to his right leg. The healers at Saint Mungo's were able to heal his body quickly but not matter what they did, his leg refused to mend properly. The healer who over saw Fred's recovery theorized that he was probably hit in the leg by a way ward curse before the wall fell.

"Thanks for waiting. Don't think I could have chased you down," Fred smiled as he finally made it to them.

The Weasleys were beyond relieved Fred survived of course but that didn't mean they weren't heartbroken when they realized that Fred and George would never be running away from a crime scene together ever again. Fred and George joked that a broomstick made for a faster get away anyways but they both knew it just wasn't the same. Speaking of 'they'…

"Where is George?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"Interesting question," Fred said with a curious expression. "And the same one I was coming to ask you."

Hermione blinked in confusion for a moment, "You… you don't know?"

The twin shook his head. "Haven't seen him since this morning when he left to come see you. Thought perhaps you two were just enjoying each other's company a little too much…"

"Hardly," Hermione snorted.

Fred snickered a bit, "I came to remind him that he promised to watch Freddie Jr. tonight while I take Angeline out."

"Well Sir, we can assure you he isn't here," Sally frowned.

Fred turned to the young woman with a calculating look, "And you are…?"

"Sally Sheffield, Sir. I'm Miss Granger's assistant," she replied.

"Oooh… so _you're_ Sally," Fred grinned at the tiny blond much like a cat would a mouse.

"Yes..."

"Fred Weasley, at your service," Fred bowed deeply to her. "Also known as the better and more handsome twin. But don't get any ideas; I am after all a happily married man." Hermione and Sally both rolled their eyes. "My brother has told me what a charming young woman you are, Miss Sheffield."

"I'm sure he has," Sally said flatly.

"Yes, he greatly admires your, how did he put it? Spunky nature."

"I'm sure he does."

"Could we move on from the sarcastic pleasantries please?" Hermione interjected. "Fred, are you sure you haven't seen George?"

"Nope," Fred shook his head. "Like I said, haven't seen him all day. If he came back to the shop at all it is news to me. Why do you ask?"

"He disappeared this morning with some personal property of mine and has yet to return with them," she explained.

"What did he take off with?" Fred frowned.

Hermione hesitated but Sally didn't, "Miss Granger needed someone to go feed her cat this morning but we were both too busy to do so. Mr. Weasley offered to help and left this morning with her keys. We haven't seen him since."

"Wait a moment, wait a moment…" Fred started, looking as though his curiosity was battling with his amusement. "Are you telling me that you, on purpose, handed George the keys to you flat and then just _let_ him run off by himself with them?"

"…Yes" Hermione admitted bitterly. Fred doubled over in hysterical laughter.

"Merlin's balls, Granger! Are you out of your frizzy haired mind?" he gasped for breath. "Do you have any idea what that little git's probably done to your home by now?"

"Exactly my point, now if you don't mind I need to get home," the brunette glared.

"Oh I'm coming with you," Fred said as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Whatever you plan on doing to him I want to watch. It will be completely worth whatever Angie throws at my head for being late."

"You are incorrigible, Weasley," Hermione grumbled as she held out a hand to each of her companions.

"Part of the charm, Granger," Fred winked and clutched her hand. "Part of the charm."

Hermione sighed in exasperation as the three adults twisted in the air and disappeared.

...

Bored. George did not like being bored. It was his least favorite thing to be, right behind being in a conversation with Umbridge… and being in detention with Umbridge. Actually just anything involving Umbridge was right at the top of the 'Things George Does Not Like' list. It was a list George had come up with a few hours ago to try and curb him boredom. He'd reached forty two things he didn't like before getting bored with the list too.

George looked at his watch and grumbled before once again banging his head on the wall. Nearly nine hours he had been stuck in this loo. The red head had tried everything to keep himself entertained. He'd treated his scratches. He had gone through, sampled and organized all the contents of Granger's cabinets. He had counted every tile in the entire room, and even took a long girl style bath. Might as well, right? He had nothing to do and all of the supplies were already there.

George hated to admit it, but maybe girls were onto something with these luxury baths. The mud paste mask stuff he'd smeared on his face left it feeling tingly with a wonder fresh feeling. George made a mental note that he owed Granger a new bottle of that paste stuff, the strawberry bubble bath he's accidently used to much of, and a shower curtain.

George cringed slightly as he stole a glance at the now charred piece of fabric and half melted plastic lining behind it.

Hopefully Granger wouldn't be too angry about the shower curtain thing, but honestly, who kept candles and matches where an innocent and unsuspecting bored twin could find them? It was just plain irresponsible of her really…

George groaned again. When was she going to get home for Merlin's sake!

...

"You know, muggles are really on to something with these elven-nator things," Fred mused as they finally reached Hermione's floor. "I should put in an elven-nator at the shop. Would make getting upstairs easier."

"That's elevator, Fred, and I wasn't aware you still lived above the shop," Hermione said as they exited the metal box.

"Oh, we don't," Fred said. "Ang and I moved to a nice little place in the country after we got married. I just floo in and out via the fireplace in the flat."

"Makes sense," Sally replied. "I shared a flat with my older sister until she got married. After that she was rather insistent I move out. Newly weds like privacy."

"Well yes we certainly do, but why would you cram three adults, two of which are planning a family, into a barely two person flat in the first place? No thanks, Love, I prefer not being packed in like sardines," Fred laughed. "George still lives there though. Place almost looks like a real human being lives there. You'd never believe it but George is an organization nut. Only mess he likes is in our work room, and even there he keeps all the ingredients just so."

Hermione nodded absentmindedly as they finally reached her door. Muttering a spell she gripped the door handle and it turned easily in her grasp. Taking a deep breath she steeled herself for what may lie on the other side of that door.

**TBC…**

**A/N: It's been a crazy few weeks with holidays, sick babies and just general business. Hope you like the new chapter and as always R&R! Hope everyone had a fantastic holiday! MUAH!**

**~Chupip**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Of all the possible scenarios the small group expected to walk in on, this was not one of them. Not even close.

Not even if someone had told them.

Honestly, all they could do was stand there in absolute confusion. Well confusion and anger in Hermione's case. Next to Hermione, Sally could only stare at the blushing bathroom occupant in wide eyed shock. Fred wasn't standing at all. He was too busy rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. He would undoubtedly suffocate soon from the lack of air but his passing would probably have gone completely unnoticed. In a corner of the hallway an incredibly smug kneazle sat licking it's paw.

George finally broke the silence, "I really wish I could say this isn't what it looks like, but to be frank I really don't actually know what this looks like."

Hermione didn't say anything. Whether she could not or would not was debatable.

"Right then…" George ran a hand through his hair and awkwardly set down the paint brush like object in his hand on the counter. "So, Crookshanks got fed, keys are on the counter and I'll uh…I'll just be going… Yeah. Sorry again about the curtain…"

George slinked past Hermione and Sally, both of who had yet to move or spoke, and out of the bathroom. He quickly snatched up his wand and pointed it at Fred and muttered a levitating spell. The later, still incapacitated by his laughter, rose a few feet in the air and floated behind his brother. With a threatening glare towards the demonic cat, George left the flat as quickly as he possibly could. He also may have let Fred hit his head on a wall or three on the way out.

"Sally?"

"Yes, M'am?"

"Alcohol. Lots of it. Now."

"Yes, M'am."

…

"So… so let me get this straight?" Fred said, as he and George walked back to the Apparateing point. He promised to stop laughing in exchange for being put down, though he wasn't keeping his end of the promise very well. "First, you let yourself get disarmed by a small fluffy creature…"

"That _thing_ is not small!" George protested.

Fred ignored him, "Then you let said fluffy creature trap you in a loo for nine hours. Because you of course wouldn't have survived tacking your wand back from a pet cat maybe one eighth your size…"

"Do you not see the bandages?"

"And then you decide to entertain yourself during this time by bathing and lighting her shower curtain on fire…"

"You know I shouldn't be left alone with matches."

"But!" Fred was trying very hard at this point to keep the laughter out of his voice but it just wasn't working. "That wasn't enough so you start reorganizing everything in her cupboards."

"A woman like that probably appreciates a man who can alphabetize!"

"What I'm trying to figure out is that where…" Fred was no longer bothering to try and not laughing. "Exactly in this whole little adventure of yours did you decide that you were bored enough to start trying on her make-up?"

"Nine Hours, Fred!"

"So you've said," Fred grinned as they reached the Apparating point. "I suppose my next question is going to be how many times are you willing to watch little Freddie this year in exchange for me _NOT_ telling Percy about all this?"

George glared darkly at his twin, "You tell Percy about this and I will adopt little Freddie because I'll have murdered you and married his mother."

"Angie would never marry you," Fred scoffed.

"I've been told I do a great impersonation of you. They'll never know."

Fred laughed out loud again, "Sorry, Mate, but threatening me while you're wearing lipstick and mascara does not make me take you seriously."

George muttered a foul swear word and rubbed his lips on the back on his sleeve.

"You missed some."

"Shut up, Fred."

…

Sally quickly ushered a shell shocked Hermione to the sofa. Sitting her down Sally dashed to the kitchen. She returned promptly with a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other. Miss Granger wasn't the only one who needed a drink after that.

The blond poured some wine in each glass before holding one out to her boss. The bushy haired witch shook her head but instead grabbed the bottle from the coffee table and took a long hard drink. Sally sighed and toasted the air before finishing one of the glasses in a single gulp. She sat there gingerly sipping at the second one while waiting for Hermione resurfaced from the wine bottle itself. When she finally did, the at loss for words woman flopped back against the sofa while rubbing her eyes.

"Sally, call whatever restaurant you want and order the whole bloody menu. Put it on my account," she said. "If that was a foreshadow of the next few weeks it is the least I can do for you."

"It could have been worse, you know," Sally said as she set the empty glass on the coffee table and picked up the phone next to it.

"How could that have _possibly_ been worse?" Hermione asked as she raised the bottle back to her lips.

"Could have found him prancing about in your knickers instead of your lipstick," Sally replied as she started dialing a number.

Hermione visibly twitched and began to chug.

**TBC**

**A/N: Short and sweet because that is all I have had the energy for today. I've been horribly sick. Not fun. Anyway you know what to do! R&R! Love!**

**~Chupip**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione let out a deep sigh of relief as she finally sank her tired body into the warm waters of her bathtub. The flickering candles around the edge of the tub were the only source of light in the room and helped eased the tired witch into the most wonderful state of relaxation.

After Sally left the night before, Hermione had spent a considerable amount time checking her bathroom from top to bottom. The idea of a man mucking around her personal little haven for nine hours bothered her. The fact that man was George Weasley bothered her even more for several reasons she'd rather not discuss. Much to her relief though, after two hours of inspection and another half hour of cleaning, Hermione couldn't find a single thing wrong with her bathroom… other than her melted shower curtain of course. Which was a tragedy of course because she'd liked it a lot. The dark blue and gold patterned piece of fabric had been a house warming gift from Harry and Ginny.

Admittedly it could have been worse. He could have burnt down her whole bathroom instead of just the shower curtain.

Twenty four hours later and she was still drawn between the anger of loosing her shower curtain and the appreciation of her newly reorganized cabinets. It was with a great amount of reluctance that Hermione finally admitted to herself how much easier she was suddenly able to find everything in her cabinet. It was almost worth the invasion of privacy.

Hermione watched the rising steam of her bath dance about in the candlelight as she recalled her day over in her head. Not unexpectedly, George had not shown up at her office at all today. Fred came in around noon to drop off some receipts but that was it.

Hermione frowned as she reached for her body wash and began to lather it up in her loofa. What could have possibly caused him to stick around for nine hours? In her _bathroom_ of all places…

Even with the uneasiness of knowing her sanctuary was intruded upon all of yesterday, Hermione had been desperate to retreat back to it tonight none the less.

A surprise meeting with Helga Krum's attorney had left the perturbed witch with a bad taste in her mouth and a desire to soak her body until her hands turned to prunes. Siegmund Dietrich was tall, dark and gorgeous. With his slicked back black hair, broad shoulders and perfectly tailored robes there was little doubt that under other circumstances Hermione and Sally would have been tripping over their tongues at him. But a deep condescending tone and a pair of wandering blue eyes had left both women's skin crawling for the remainder of the day.

She was loath to admit it, but Hermione wished George would have shown up today. She could have used a laugh after her unscheduled meeting with Dietrich. Hermione glared at the ceiling. Did anyone respect the concept of appointments anymore?

At least when George burst into her office unannounced she didn't feel like she needed to keep her wand with in immediate reach… granted she put the ginger into her bookcase that last time but in her defense it was dark and she was half asleep. From the moment the tall dark man had swept into her office that afternoon till the moment he left, Hermione's wand was right next to her quill instead of in her drawer. He bothered her so much that only the threat of docked pay kept Sally's wand in her pocket instead of up Dietrich's nose. Merlin bless her dear assistant, but she was a bit over protective.

Mr. Dietrich's icy blue eyes made Hermione's stomach do flips the entire time, and not in a good way. The nerve with which he spoke to her was bad enough, but he practically oozed every last negative stereotype Hermione loathed about her profession.

Yes, she defiantly wished the irritating red head had shown up. She'd take frustrating over sleazy any day and at least George's eyes didn't leave her feeling like she needed to scrub herself raw. They were a nice shade of blue, darker but friendly with a bit of laughter in them.

She stopped for a moment and blinked. Why was she thinking about George Weasley's eyes and when did she start noticing they were blue?

'_Probably about the time you noticed he looked good in that suit on Tuesday and whoa there, down girl!'_ Hermione blushed. _'Stop that! He is your client, and your best friend's older brother. No more romance novels for you, you're getting pathetic.'_

Hermione wished she could chalk her less than professional thoughts up to a lack of male attention recently but that would imply she'd actually had any male attention at all recently. Then again who defined the span of 'recently'? Four years could be considered recently right? And well she couldn't help it if she had a weak spot for red heads in general now could she? Hermione often asked herself how much of her relationship with Ron had been based off true romance and how much of it was that she just really liked his hair. She liked to think there was more to her romantic choices then just nice hair bit she didn't have much of track record to compare with. It didn't help that George's hair was her exact favorite shade of red too…

_Dammit, woman, stop it! You're supposed to be mad at him!_

Shaking her head of any further embarrassing thoughts on the twin, Hermione finished soaping up her body and rinsed off. She reached over the side of the tub before proceeding to dry her hands. Careful not to drip on it, she bent down and picked up a thick brown tome from the floor before nestling back down into her bath to soak while she read.

She didn't stop reading until her water grew cold over an hour later. It was a much happier and far more relaxed Hermione that toweled off and left the bathroom. The petite brunette set her book down on her bed before rummaging through her dresser drawers for some night clothes. Spotting what she was looking for, Hermione lifted the pajama set out of its drawer and quickly donned them. Now clad in her most comfy pair of pajamas, the witch picked back up her book and went to the living room. She had just nestled into her favorite reading chair with a cup of tea when a sharp knock on the door sounded.

Hermione frowned in confusion but set her mug and book aside none the less and hurried to answer the door. She unlocked the dead bolt and pulled the door open. A red faced and incredibly uncomfortable looking ginger haired man stood there waving at her sheepishly. Hermione blinked a bit in surprise.

"George?"

"Hi…" he said.

"What are you doing here? Hermione frowned as she opened the door further. "Come to take my shoes for spin this time?"

"Funny," George fought the urge to stick his tongue out at her. "I came because I owe you explanation. And possibly a round of therapy appointments on me."

"I don't know about therapy, but an explanation would be fantastic," she said. Hermione suddenly noticed he was holding a muggle grocery sack at his side. "What is that for?"

"Er… that's the other part of why I am here. May I come in?"

Hermione glowered.

"Please?"

She sighed but stepped aside none the less and gestured for George to enter her flat. He slinked by her and went straight for the living room with Hermione trailing right behind him. The slightly agitated witch sat herself back in her chair before gesturing for George to sit on the sofa next to it. George sat very primly on the edge of the couch and looked around awkwardly for a moment as though he thought something was going to jump out and attack him at any second.

"Something wrong, George?" Hermione asked.

"No… just uh, just wondering where good old Crookshanks is," he laughed nervously.

"Probably curled up in my office asleep," she shrugged. "Why?"

"No reason."

"Ok…" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "So what are you here for, George?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," he replied. "I didn't mean to stick around so long yesterday but I kind of got trapped in there, without my wand, and couldn't escape. I'm also sorry I went through your things. It was an invasion of privacy and you didn't deserve it. When I get bored I end up getting into things I shouldn't. I know this is a pathetic excuse, but it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"How on earth did you get stick in my bathroom in the first place?" she asked.

"I uh…" George hesitated but sighed. "Crookshanks attacked me and I lost my wand. I figured it would just be easier to wait till you came home then to try and fight off your cat. I didn't realize you stayed at work till all hours of the night."

"I'll have you know I came home rather early last night," Hermione sniffed indignantly. "And why on earth would Crookshanks have attacked you in the first place?"

"No idea," George lied. "But he did and kneazle scratches don't heal with magic the same way other cuts do. Understandably I didn't want to walk for two weeks around looking like I just stepped back off the battle field waiting to heal."

"That still doesn't excuse you melting my shower curtain," Hermione said with a glare.

"No it doesn't," George replied, "But, I have just the thing for that problem!"

George reached down into the bag on the floor and with drew a plastic wrapped object. Hermione took the package and looked over it was a bit of grateful confusion. The package held an exact replacement copy of her charred curtain.

"Where did you find this?"

"A muggle store on the other side of London."

"You actually went to a muggle store to buy me a new shower curtain?" Hermione looked up in surprise.

"Er actually I went to six muggle stores..." he said as his ears turned pink again.

"I… I don't know what to say," she said.

"I also got these," George pulled two bottles out of the bag and held them out to her. "I sort of used up the last of what you had in both of those so I figured it was only right of me to replace everything I ruined. Wasn't sure where to find anything so it took me bit to track them down."

"How long is a bit?"

"Long enough that I visited five stores before giving up and calling Ginny for help," he admitted sheepishly. "If it makes you feel better about any of it, she is probably still laughing."

"A bit," Hermione smiled and hugged her new curtain to her chest. "You didn't have to do this, George, but thank you."

Smiling slightly he said, "Well aside from the fact that you're practically family, you really are doing Fred and me a huge favor by taking our case and I wanted to thank you. The joke shop isn't just our job, it's our dream. If we lost it to something as stupid as s couple of money hungry arses I honestly don't know what we'd do."

Hermione nodded. Lost dreams were one of the several reasons she became an attorney in the first place.

"If it helps at all I'll even make an appointment next time. I just hope you'll forgive me."

Hermione stared at George for a moment before her face broke out into a wide smile.

"Alright, Weasley," she smiled. "Consider yourself forgiven."

George smiled and let out a huge sigh of relief. He'd been really worried about this all day. Aside from almost blowing his chances to impress her, if she dropped their case they seriously could lose everything. Fred and he may seem like goof balls but the shop meant everything to them. Seeing her smile like that right now put George at complete ease. His moment of relief and victory though vanished as a furry projectile suddenly appeared out of no where and launched itself into his face.

Hermione shrieked as George fell over the back side of the couch trying to throw the demonic little beast off him. Merlin, he just couldn't win!

**TBC**

**A/N: Two steps forward for George, one giant kneazle sized shove backwards. Poor George.**

**Everyone is finally on the mend so I stayed up extra late to try and finish this chapter for you guys. Hopefully you all like it and write me lots of reviews because I loves them so. R&R, dear readers!**

**~Chupip**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was with a very smug smile that Hermione finally closed the folder in her hand. She'd spent the last two week compiling a fool proof defense for Fred and George and if the jury didn't laugh these Stoneworth people out of the courtroom by the time she was done with them, she'd eat her briefcase.

Placing the folder neatly on top of the orderly pile sitting in front of her, Hermione leaned back in her chair with a contented hum just as someone knocked on her door.

"Enter."

Sally poked her blond head in. "Your lunch dates are here, M'am."

"Send them in," she chuckled with a roll of her eyes.

"Right this way, Gentlemen," Sally opened the door all the way to allow the men behind her in. Hermione smiled affectionately at her two best friends as they entered the office.

"Thank you, Sally," Harry smiled at her.

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Potter," the blond smiled back.

"Sally, go on ahead to lunch yourself," Hermione said as she picked up her pile of folders. "But first, please place these in my court box for tomorrow. I want everything prepared for us to just pick it up and walk out the door."

"Of course, M'am. Have a good lunch," Sally said as she took the files from her boss.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked when Sally had left.

"Just let me grab my cloak. And Ron, get out of those chocolates we are about to go eat," Hermione said as she hoisted herself out of the chair and went over to retrieve her cloak.

"One chocolate isn't going to spoil my appetite," Ron grinned cheekily as he popped the sweet into his mouth. "And if you wanted me to stay out of them then you shouldn't have left imported chocolate lying about."

"You're just as bad as the twins," Hermione rolled her eyes and fastened the clasp of her cloak around her neck. "I can't keep those two out of the blasted things. Have to replenish that bowl every time either of them comes in."

"Oh that's right, you're representing Fred and George now aren't you," Ron said ad they exited the office. "They must have finally driven old Franklin loopy."

Hermione laughed, "Well he did seem rather grateful to be relieved of them. In his haste to over turn them as clients to me Mr. Franklin had his house elves dump all of the twins' case files in my living room. Took me all night to sort through all those boxes."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "He did what to your flat?"

"Oh don't be like that, Harry, he's an old man prone to rash behavior. Much like a certain other person I know," Hermione teased, to which Harry grinned sheepishly and blushed. "Anyway, Sally sent him a howler about it and a few days later I received a lovely gift basket with a thank you slash apology note attached to it. Lovely man, really. Just got a bit over excited."

"How is it all going then?" Ron asked as he sneaked another chocolate before they left the office. "The gits aren't driving you too crazy I hope."

"Not at all," Hermione replied. "They've been fine."

"How is the case going? Mum said the trial's tomorrow. Oh, speaking of Mum she wants you over on Saturday for supper."

"Ronald, you know I can't discuss a client's case. It's confidential," Hermione said. She then quickly added, "Don't bother using the excuse that they're family, it doesn't matter to me and you know it." Ron shut his mouth and frowned. "But tell Molly that I will be happy to join you all for supper on Saturday."

Harry chuckled as he held open the door for his two friends, "If you two are done, I'd like to actually eat before our lunch hour is up."

Ron perked up significantly at the reminder of food and the old friends stepped out onto the busy pavement of Diagon Ally. The three adults enjoyed a companionable silence on their short walk to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione smiled warmly at the familiar mad looking entrance of W.W.W as they passed by it. She'd make sure it was still standing there after tomorrow.

…~…~…

"Oi Fred!"

Fred looked up from the cauldron he had been stirring with a start. His twin's head was poked through the curtain that separated their back room from the main part of the store.

"What, George?"

"The front is pretty much dead but do you mind taking over so I can go on my lunch?" George grinned at him.

"Er sure, I suppose not," Fred replied with a shrug. "But would you mind waiting about twenty minutes before you go? I can't stop now or this potion for the new puking pastels will be ruined."

"What about Verity?"

"Verity just ran an errand to Gringotts."

"Oh," George frowned. "Alright no problem. Just let me know when you're done."

"Will do," Fred said and went back to his stirring.

George ducked back out of the room and sulked as he resumed his post behind the cash register. He supposed he could wait another twenty minutes, how fast could she possibly eat? It was just moments ago while George had been restocking a display near the front window that he spotted the golden trio passing by. He could have sworn he even saw Hermione smile at him. Finally some progress!

From past conversations with his baby brother, George knew that that Ron and Harry usually had lunch with Hermione on Wednesdays. As the three friends disappeared into the Leaky Cauldron George was struck with what a magnificent idea having lunch sounded. If he just so happened to end up having lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and he just so happened to accidently bump into his favorite baby brother while there then so be it. Far be it from George to question fate. He just had to wait twenty minutes. Merlin he hated waiting though.

A jingle of the front door bell alerted him to someone entering the store and the red head quickly hopped out from behind the counter to greet the new customers.

"Hi there! And welcome to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" George smiled from ear to ear. This was exactly what he needed! A couple of customers to occupy him for twenty minutes. And they were even a couple of kids. Brothers from the looks of it. Sweet Merlin, someone up in the sky loved him today! What better way to waste twenty minutes then loading up a pair of brothers with stuff their parents will hate him for later?

George could only think of one or two other things, but Hermione would hex the living day lights out of him for it. Sally might just skip the hexing all together and go straight to beaming him in the face with her office chair.

'_It'd totally be worth it though,'_ George grinned to himself as he steered the children towards a giant shelf of Headless Hats and Aviatomobiles.

**TBC**

**A/N: Another short and sweet one. Sorry, but I have to sleep sometime. The next few chapters will be a bit longer I promise! We're getting closer to the trail and I promise it will not disappoint. R&R!**

**~Chupip**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"He _didn't_!"

"Oh but he did," Ron said between gasps of air. "A..and then the stupid wanker goes running off down the middle of Hogsmeade main street screaming at the top of his lungs that it was a frame job and we weren't gonna take him alive."

Hermione grabbed her sides laughing hysterically and fell against the wall of the booth for a lack of being able to stay up right.

"We didn't know whether to stun him or just let him run the fire whiskey off," Harry added, taking another bite of his sandwich

"He was so hysterical we didn't even get the chance to tell him we were there to question the bloke sitting next to him, not him," Ron laughed.

"Sweet Merlin," Hermione giggled, wiping away some tears. "So what happened then? Did you go after him or just let him run off?"

Ron and Harry had been regaling her with tales of their most recent adventures at work. With Voldemort gone and most of the Death Eaters rounded up, being an Auror meant handling more domestic matters. Which suited Harry just fine of course. He preferred life to be a bit on the mundane side. Seven years of running for your life will do that to you.

"We were just going to let him run off to where ever it was he thought he had to go but then he started stripping off his robes for some reason and well… there were children about," Harry grimaced. "Hopefully we stunned him quick enough that none of them has any permanent childhood trauma."

"Yeah, I reckon that bloke's pale skinny arse would've given more than one of them sprouts nightmares for life," Ron snorted into his drink.

Hermione chuckled again and pointedly avoided Harry's gaze as she took another bite of her salad. She knew what he was thinking and she didn't want him to voice it.

"Speaking of nightmares…"

'_Dammit,'_ Hermione thought as she glared at her salad.

"A little birdie mentioned that you've started having them again," Harry said.

"You are?" Ron looked up from his roast beef with a furrowed brow. "Hermione, why didn't you tell us?"

"Would this little birdie happen to be blond and about to be looking for a new job?" Hermione frowned, completely ignoring Ron's questions.

"Oh please," Harry rolled his eyes. "The day you fire Sally is the day Ron snogs Malfoy."

"I'm eating here!" Ron made a disgusted face.

"Focus, Ron," Harry said. "Seriously Hermione, why didn't you tell us you were having nightmares again?"

"It's not that big of deal," Hermione shrugged. "It's bound to happen every now and then. I just need to stop falling asleep at my desk. It startles me when I wake up in a place I don't recognize, you know that."

"Hermione, don't try and down play it to us because we know you better than that," Harry frowned. "And from what Sally said it's more than you just getting a little startled."

"Sally is over protective and prone to exaggeration."

"Really?" Harry folded his arms and leaned back against the booth seat. "Then answer me this honestly. Did you or did you not put a client into a book case because they shook you awake?"

'_I have GOT to fire her one of these days,'_ she thought to herself with a groan.

Harry wasn't letting up, "Well?"

"Harry, I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Well too bad because I'm not dropping the subject."

Hermione glared at her emerald eyed friend. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone?

"You can either talk to us or we can haul you back to Healer Connors," Harry crossed his arms. "You're pick."

"Don't you dare threaten me, Harry James Potter, you are not hauling me anywhere," Hermione snapped, loosing her appetite. "And certainly not back to that quack."

"He is not a quack!"

"Oh yes he is," Hermione snarled under her breath. "I have everything under control."

"Mione, you can not keep sweeping this problem under the rug."

"I'm not sweeping anything!" Hermione said through clenched teeth. She was starting to loose her temper and that was not something she wanted to do in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron. "It is not my fault I put George into that book shelf. If the little prat hadn't of barged into my pitch black office, uninvited, while I was asleep I wouldn't have panicked so badly!"

"Wait… that was George?" Ron snorted a laugh.

"Someone say my name?"

Hermione nearly jumped clear out of her seat as the very person they were speaking of suddenly appeared next to the booth. George stood leaning against the side of booth grinning down at the trio. Hermione blushed a bit for her reaction but was thankful none the less for the reprieve in conversation. She caught Harry's displeased gaze for a split second. She knew it meant they would be finishing this little chat later. To say she was not looking forward to it would be the most stupidly obvious understatement in the history of understatements.

"You stupid git!" Ron burst into laughter at his brother.

"Is it 'Insults Instead of Greetings Day'?" George asked with a smirk. "How marvelous! Me next?"

"What moron sneaks up on a witch in the dark while she is asleep?"

"Ah, I see you told them about our little mishap a few weeks ago," George chuckled at Hermione.

Hermione flushed again with embarrassment, "I did not, it was Sa… George, have you been running?"

"Sorry?"

"Have you been running? You look flushed and sound out of breath."

"Oh," George laughed awkwardly. "Uh yes, I uh I've taken up jogging recently. Have to stay fit you know."

"You were jogging?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Just now?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you still wearing your shop robes?"

George ears redden and he began frantically try to think of another excuse. Preferably one that did not involve revealing he had just sprinted the whole three blocks here. He may have accidently knocked over an elderly couple and a flower booth in the process, but George had been a desperate man on a desperate mission. Fred took a bit longer then twenty minutes with that potion. And by a bit he meant nearly an hour. George suspected Fred may have taken his time on purpose.

"Transfigured them of course," George laughed nervously. "Anyway I just finished my run and decided to stop in for a bite to eat before heading back to the shop. Saw you lot here and thought I'd come over and say hello."

"Oh…"

"So!" George slid effortlessly in to the booth next to Hermione. "How is my favorite baby brother and baby brother-in-law today?"

"Errr we're fine?" Ron said, suspicious of his brother's sudden interest in his well-being. "We're just finishing up lunch and about to hea…"

"That's nice, Ronniekins," George cut him off before turning to Hermione. "And Miss Granger! A lovely sight for sore eyes you are…"

"You saw me yesterday."

"Ah, so I did," George said. "And speaking of our meeting yesterday, everything is all set for tomorrow I trust?"

"Of course," Hermione replied. "Our time slot is at two o'clock tomorrow in Courtroom Ten. I would prefer you both there at about one fifteen though if you don't mind."

"Does it have to be both of us?" George frowned just slightly.

"Not necessarily but it would help."

"Well I can't promise anything on both of us," George said as he pulled Ron's plate across the table and began to help himself to it. Ignoring Ron's protests he continued, "Verity has an appointment at the Healer's tomorrow around that time, new baby or some such, so one of us has to stay with the store."

George did not miss the expression that briefly crossed Hermione's face though he couldn't quite place it. It vanished to quickly for him to figure out though and she shrugged, "As I said, it's not a necessity, just preferable."

"Fair cop," George shrugged and continued to eat Ron's remaining lunch.

Ron glowered at his older brother, "If you're going to eat my lunch, you're going to pay for it."

George chuckled, "Like you could make me."

"George!"

"Simmer down, Ronniekins," he laughed. "I'll be happy to pay for your lunch. Actually consider all three lunches on me today."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at George for a moment. Harry and Ron in disbelief, and Hermione in confusion.

"Er thank you, George," Hermione said. "That's uh, very generous of you."

"Well that's just the kind of guy I am, Hermione," George smiled charmingly at her. "Generous to the point it hurts."

"Riiiight…" Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Well George, as gracious as your offer is…"

"Thank you, Harry, it is isn't it?"

"We were having a bit of a private conversation and if you don't mind…"

"Actually, you know what I just remembered I have to get back to the office," Hermione said and started to try and push George out of the booth so that she could get out herself. "I have a client to see right after lunch and I don't wish to be late."

Hermione did not miss the looks Harry and Ron gave her but she didn't care. She did not wish to continue with this debate. Least of all here and least of all with George anywhere near the vicinity.

Pleased with some actual physical contact, George leaped up out of the booth before offering his hand to the bushy haired brunette, "Well then, if that's the case then allow me to escort you back to your office."

"I thought you said you were hungry," Ron folded his arm.

"Did I?" George asked innocently, and helped Hermione out of the booth. Hermione tossed a few galleons on the table before muttering a quick good bye to her friends and rushing out the door. George gave the two men still sitting at the table a wink before sprinting out the door himself.

"There is something not right going on here," Harry frowned as he watched George slip out the door.

"I'll say," Ron glared. "Little git ran out without leaving any money."

…~…~…

Hermione hurried down Diagon Alley's crowded street, embarrassed tears nearly at the surface. Why did Harry have to keep bringing it up? It was like he wanted her to be mad at him. She was just fine; everything was under control so why couldn't he just accept her at her word on that? And now she was committed to being at the Weasley's on Saturday so there was no hope of just avoiding him till he forgot. He might even get Ginny in on the argument again. Fan-bloody-tastic.

The frustrated witch was so absorbed in her angry thoughts that she almost missed that George had finally caught up to her.

"Wow you're fast," he laughed as he finally caught up. "Maybe you should go jogging with me sometime. It's always good to have a work out buddy; it keeps you foc… hey are you alright?"

"Hm?" Hermione looked up from the pavement.

"I said are you alright?" George said. "You look upset."

"No, I'm fine," she said, making sure she wasn't actually crying. "Just a bit of pollen in my eye."

"Can't kid a kidder, Granger," George said and stepped in front of Hermione, forcing her to stop. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"I am not discussing my private life with clients, George."

"Don't give me that, Hermione, I'm not just a client. I'm your friend too," he frowned.

"You think so do you?" Hermione's eyes flashed at him.

"Just because we aren't as close as you and Harry or you, Ron and Ginny, doesn't mean that I'm not your friend," George said stubbornly. "Now what did the witless wonders say that upset you so bad?"

"They just have a hard time keeping their noses out of other people's business is all," Hermione said finally. "Happy now?"

"No, but it's better than you pretending that there is nothing wrong at all," George said softly. "You know, I have been told I am an excellent listener should you need to get anything off your chest."

Hermione chuckled softly in spit of herself, "Well if I ever feel like spilling my life's story I'll let you know."

"Good," George beamed for a moment then got a quizzical look on his face. He looked around the alley for a moment as though he was trying to find something. Apparently he spotted what he was trying to find because his face split into another giant grin. "Stay right there for a moment, I'll be right back!"

Before Hermione could say anything else, the excited ginger disappeared into the crowd. She shrugged and decided she may as well just wait. Worse thing he could do was show back up with Harry and Ron floating behind him, passed out due to some side effect of a new prank.

...Actually that could work for her right about now...

A few minutes passed before finally George reemerged from the crowd. To Hermione's surprise he was holding two giant double scooped ice cream cones with sprinkles on top. He held out the one in his left hand to her while gleefully nibbling on the other. Hermione, still slightly stunned, took the cone offered to her with a shy smile.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly.

"Ice cream always makes me feel better," George said and took a big bite of his. "I hope cherry and mint chocolate chip is ok?"

"My favorites actually," Hermione said and took a large bite herself. The delicious flavors blending together on her tongue surprisingly did immediately improve her mood. She looked at George and couldn't help but join in his smiling.

"Told ya," he said, taking another lick. "It's hard to be irate when eating ice cream."

"I really appreciate this, George," she replied. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"And I'm sorry," Hermione sighed and looked at the ground slightly ashamed. "You're right. You, just like everyone else in your family, are my friend. When I get into professional mode I become a bit stand offish sometimes. I hope you can forgive me."

"We all have our little professional quirks, but apology accepted," George mentally did a happy dance. "Now, I believe you said something about needing to get back to work in time to meet a client."

"I do, but I still have about two hours before they show up," Hermione admitted. "I just said that so I could leave. Harry was being a bit pushy on a subject I don't really feel like drudging up right now."

"Well now that just means we can take our time getting back then, doesn't it?" George grinned as he offered Hermione his arm.

The grin got even wider when she actually took it.

**TBC**

**A/N: Why George, you sly little fox! ; )**

**I felt a bit guilty recently for having not given y'all a decent lengthy chapter in awhile so here you go! I do hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the trial and I beg for forgiveness now but it may take a few days before I post it. I want to make sure I get it is just right since some things in the chapter will be important later in the story. Anyway, till then keep reading and as always, leave review!**

**~Chupip**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"_Where are they!"_

Sally sighed as she watched Miss Granger paced back and forth anxiously. This was the eighth time in the past twenty minutes the irate woman had uttered that question. On the one hand she had a completely legitimate reason to be upset at the moment, on the other though the panicking witch was about to wear a hole in the tile. Sally would have told Miss Granger awhile ago to sit down and calm herself but felt it would not be in her own best interest to do so. The blond witch was already on thin ice with her employer as it was and did not wish to provoke her wrath further. Sally sighed again. She really was just going to end up getting herself fired one of these days.

The only reason she told Mr. Potter anything was out of genuine concern for Miss Granger's well being, but he did not go about it properly. Why did he have to go and threaten her with Healer Connors again? He knows she hates Healer Connors. Nothing wound Miss Granger up faster then mentioning Healer Connors. Next time she'd talk to Mrs. Potter instead… now that was a woman with some common sense.

"Merlin's pants, where are those two?" Hermione exclaimed.

'Nine times,' Sally mused.

"One fifteen. Is that not what I said? One. Fifteen. How hard could it possibly be to understand the concept of being on time! Arrhg I could just kick myself for taking this case! I knew they'd do something like this to me. The next time I see either of those two morons I am going to string them up by their-"

"Feisty this afternoon aren't we?"

Hermione angrily whirled around to face a highly amused looking George Weasley. He was leaning against the wall behind them wearing a set of very flattering dress business robes and a smug smile. If she wasn't so furious with him Hermione would be taking a few moments to appreciate how well tailored that suit was on him. As it was she had to mentally slap herself out of admiring how well the robes complimented his eyes. What was it with her and his eyes?

"Where have you been?" Hermione snapped. "And where is Fred."

"Not coming sorry, been a busy day."

"You're trial starts in less than ten minutes and you have the audacity to just now waltz in here, without Fred, and tell me the reason you're late is because 'it's been a busy day'?" she roared.

"Um, yeah pretty much," George shrugged.

Hermione's temper finally snapped. "Do you not realize that if you hadn't shown up you may as well have just kissed that store good bye because the judge would automatically award those people that settlement? I've been busting my backside over the case for a month and this is the way you repay me? By showing up tardy for your own damn trial with a half baked excuse as to why you couldn't be bothered to be on time? You'd better be happy we're in public right now. Weasley, because if we weren't I'd…!"

George calmly waited as Hermione ranted away at him. He had to admit, she was down right attractive when she got worked up like this. The bright red tint of her cheeks and the fire in her toffee brown eyes was quite appealing. George waited for his bushy haired attorney to stop yelling before he spoke.

"Are you finished then?"

Hermione's eyes flashed for a moment but she nodded curtly.

"Good. Now then my frizzy little attorney, there is in fact a perfectly excellent reason for my tardiness, and for why Fred's lack of attendance. If you are willing to calm down long enough for me to tell you that is?" George said. Hermione growled slightly but motioned for him to continue. "Verity had to be rushed to St. Mungo's this morning."

The brunette's eyes went wide with concern. "What? Why?"

"She fell off a step ladder in the back room and broke her arm. Nothing that couldn't be quickly mended itself of course, but with the pregnancy she and her boyfriend were reasonably concerned. Unfortunately that left us two down on staffing today because Verity's boyfriend works for us as well."

Hermione felt a sudden surge of guilt that sat in her stomach like a stone. "Is… is the baby alright?"

"We got word about an hour ago that she and the baby are both fine but the Healer wants her off her feet and on bed rest for at least a week. Obviously Neale is disinclined to leave her side for any reason. Even under threat of being sacked."

"You wouldn't have seriously sacked him for that, would you?" Sally's eyebrows flew up into her hair line.

"Merlin no, we were just testing him," George waved her off. "It's a pseudo older brother thing. Verity's practically family at this point so we just wanted to make sure ickle Nealekins had his priorities in check. If he had automatically chosen to stay at work without Verity's say so, we probably would have sacked him for real and I'd be escorting her home at the moment."

"I… see..." Sally blinked in surprise. That was almost, dare she say it, noble of him.

"So Verity is home with her feet up, Neale is there tending to her, Fred is covering the store…"

"Not alone I hope?"

"That's the reason I am late. We had a sudden rush of customers and I couldn't get away until our other two employees showed up. So whenever you are able to do so, Miss Granger, you can feel free to remove that foot from your mouth for yelling at me." 

"I… you… how…"

Sally had to admit she was impressed. She had never seen anyone before this case render Miss Granger speechless. Mr. Weasley on the other hand seemed to be able to do so on a frequent basis. She wasn't sure whether this amused her or worried her. After a few more moment of very tense silence, Hermione sighed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry," she muttered bitterly. "Next time though, send a patronus message or something so I am not worrying myself to my last nerve thinking I am about to loose a case because you couldn't be bothered to show up."

George chuckled, "You think there is going to be a next time?"

Hermione snorted, "Call it a hunch. Let's go."

"As you wish."

As Hermione and George began making their way towards the courtroom Sally flicked her wand towards the box sitting at her feet. The box rose off the ground a bit and, with another flick, followed Sally into the courtroom as well. Usually Sally did not care for court days. As an assistant, Sally was very limited by what she was able to participate in during the actual trial. Usually she just ended up sitting around a chilly room for several hours bored out of her mind. Today however Sally practically skipped into the courtroom. If the last few weeks had taught her anything it was that when Mr. Weasley was involved, nothing was ever boring.

…~…~…

Hermione was quite sure she was in her own personal little hell. She had never met anyone who faced loosing everything with such a devil may care attitude before. How George could sit there next to her with his feet propped up on a conjured ottoman and chattering away about borderline nonsense was beyond her. Even though Hermione felt confident that she had put together a fool proof defense, she dearly wished the little prat would take this whole thing a bit more seriously. As the judge and the attending Wizengamot members took their seats to began the proceedings, Hermione prayed to whatever deity may be listening that this whole ordeal would be over with as soon as humanly possible.

"Disciplinary Hearing of the 27th of November for Misters Fredrick and George Weasley, co-owners of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, due to complaints of being coerced into purchasing dangerous products. Proceedings will be presided over by Edgar Gaufrid" the judge began. "Complaint was filed by Mr. and Mrs. Stoneworth on the 2nd of November with the Department of Magical Misuse after their son, Philip Stoneworth, was injured during his birthday party while handling a box of Weasleys Wildfire Whiz-bangs. Mr. Weasley, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty, your Honorableness," George grinned. "Furthermore, excellent to see you again, Sir. Those mutton chops are really coming in nicely."

"Hello, George," the judge groaned and ran a hand down his face. "Is you representation actually in attendance today or shall we be treated to another one of your delightfully thrown together self defenses?"

"I am here, your honor," Hermione stood from her seat from the area off to the side and made her way to the ground floor of the courtroom. "Ms. Hermione Granger, Sir. I will be representing Mr. Weasley and his brother from now on."

The squat wizard at the podium arched a caterpillar like eye brow and after a moment snorted in amusement. "Finally drove old Franklin mad, did you Weasley?"

George shrugged and gave a sheepish grin. "Just as well I guess," the old wizard shrugged. "Wasn't doing you any favors that one."

"Oh I completely agree," George said. "And not nearly as easy on the eyes as the lovely Granger here, wouldn't you say, Sir?"

Judge Guafrid's sighed, "Weasley, do try and be a bit more professional won't you? I promise it will only hurt for a moment."

"Doubtful, Sir. Maturity is to Weasley Twin as Unforgivables are to everyone else…"

"Excuse me!" shrieked a shrill voice from the public seating. A pompous looking blonde woman with exspensive bright green dress robes jumped to her feet in outrage. "Is this a picnic gathering or a hearing?"

Judge Guafrid turned a raised bushy eyebrow towards the irate woman. He was used to this. Sixty years of presiding over cases and there was always someone in the stands that thought they should have a say in his courtroom before being asked. Especially when he over saw a Weasley case. He knew people claimed that he was too lenient with the Weasley Twins, seeing as how they usually won their case in his court, but it wasn't true. He was amused by them certainly, and Merlin knew they kept their trials were always interesting, but people often mistook amusement for biasness. In truth about ninety percent of the cases brought against them were either false or just a plain stupid attempt to swindle money. Edgar had been at this game for a long time. He could smell a galleon chaser a mile away and the stench the pair in the corner was putting was nauseating.

"Mrs. Stoneworth, I presume?" he asked in a disinterested tone.

"Yes, your honor," she replied with a sniff of importance.

The old man glared darkly at her, "If I wanted you to speak out in my courtroom I would have asked you to do so. Sit down, Madam."

"I beg your pardon!" the man next to her stood up. He was clearly her husband and clearly shared the same ideas of importance that his wife did.

"Mr. Stoneworth, you may either join your wife back on that bench or you may both wait outside. I do not tolerate out of turn speaking in my courtroom."

A dark red crept up the woman's face, clashing horribly with her green robes, and she slowly sat back down in her seat. The same dark angry red was creeping up her husband's neck and face as well. It would seem neither were use to being told what to do.

Turning back to the pair on the questioning floor the old judge gestured to Hermione, "You may proceed when you're ready, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and launched into her introduction argument. Maybe this wouldn't be a complete disaster after all.

From his seat George grinned as he watched his little lioness go. This should be interesting.

**TBC**

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. It's been a bad few months for me. But hopefully you like the new chapter and I promise it won't be as long of a wait for the next one this time. R&R. Luvs and Hugs.**

**~Chupip**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"And that's about the time my brother and self found our way into your tender care."

"…Thank you, Mr. Weasley, you uh… you may step down now."

George winked at Hermione before hopping out of the chair. Casually strolling over to the lower public seating area, the ginger slid into the seat next to Sally and propped his feet up on the bar in front of them. The young witch did not look amused by her new seating companion. On the floor Hermione rubbed her eyes wearily. Thank god that was over. She had just spent the last forty-five minutes questioning George and allowing him to tell his side of the story. That had certainly been quite the experience. Merlin willing the Stoneworths wouldn't be trying to flirt with her while she questioned them as well…

Speaking of which, it was now the Stoneworth's turn to present their side. Afterwards Hermione and their attorney, had they chosen to have one, would be allowed to question the opposite party. As per Wizarding court system conduct, it was Hermione's obligation to formerly yield the floor to the other party but calling them to it. Clearing her throat she readdressed the jury, "With the permission of the attending Wizengamot, I would like to call Mrs. Cynthia Stoneworth and her legal representative to the floor for their testimonial and questioning."

Judge Gaufrid nodded his consent and gestured for Mrs. Stoneworth to come to the chair. The pristinely dressed witch gracefully descended from the public seating and quickly sat herself in the questioning seat. Hermione noted with gratitude that an attorney did not accompany her. Once the blonde woman was seated and ready Gaufrid spoke.

"Mrs. Stoneworth, is your representation here today or shall you and your husband be defending yourselves?"

"Defending ourselves, your honor," she replied primly. "The atrocity committed against our innocent child-" Gaufrid managed to suppress rolling his eyes at Mrs. Stoneworth's sniffle. Barely. "-was very straight forward so we saw no need to waste money on representation for this matter."

"Are you willing to consent to myself conducting the initial questioning?"

"Of course, your honor. I have nothing to hide."

"Very well, Mrs. Stoneworth, proceed when ready," he said with a dismissive wave. "Miss Granger you may take a seat with your client until she has finished."

Hermione nodded politely and quickly took a seat next to George. As Mrs. Stoneworth began her testimony, Hermione began mentally preparing her questions for afterwards.

"We were planning our son's sixth birthday party and had wished to purchase something a bit special for him," the blonde witch started. "We had heard good things from friends about the products at Weasley Wheezes and thought we would give it a try."

"Please describe your experience at Mr. Weasley's establishment," Gaufrid said, sounding rather bored.

"Almost immediately my husband and I were all but ambushed by a rather insistent sale's person who was far too intrusive about why we were there."

"Was that sale's person Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes it was, your honor," she said. "We said we were shopping for our son's party but before we could explain his age or anything of the like, Mr. Weasley began practically shoving products into our arms. Including the Wiz-Bang fireworks. We did not think they would be appropriate for our son's age but he did not seem to care."

Hermione felt George fidget next to her. Looking at him she could see a deep frown forming on his face, as though the woman's statement was the most grave of insults. Thinking on it a bit, Hermione figured that for someone like him it really was. Aside from the plethora of very young nieces and nephews he had, Fred and George made a living by entertaining children with their products. The thought of either twin not caring about a child's safety was down right preposterous. Hermione found herself glaring at the woman, though she couldn't really tell herself why.

"I see," the judge scribbled something down on his parchment. "Continue."

"Well we got everything home and the day of the party set the boxes of whiz-bang aside to be used for later. We couldn't have possibly known Philip and his friends would take off with one of the boxes, he is usually such a cautious and bright boy," at this point in her story, Mrs. Stoneworth pulled a handkerchief and dabbed the side of her eyes at tears that may or many not have actually been there. "I'm apologize… it was just so horrible. Next thing we knew there was a huge explosion outside and all of the children started screaming. By the time my husband and I got outside Philip was rolling on the ground shrieking at the top of his lungs clutching his legs. He had second degree burns all down his legs, some on his upper torso as well as on his lower back. He… he tried to turn away from the blast."

As Mrs. Stoneworth began to wail into her handkerchief a low murmur of sympathy rippled through the court room. Hermione frowned. That did not help them at all. If she hard questioned the blubbering woman now she'd end up looking like a tyrannical bully. Damn, the cow was good. When Mrs. Stoneworth finally composed herself she spoke again.

"We had a family member in attendance who is a top Healer at St. Mungo's and she healed the burns because we couldn't stand our little boy in pain. However we took photographs of the injuries just in case."

"May I see the photos please?" Judge Gaufrid asked.

Mrs. Stoneworth nodded and quickly got up to hand him the photographs before sitting back down. Gaufrid studied them for a moment with a deep frown of his own. The photos were fairly graphic in their depiction of the young lad and his injuries. In them the boy was rolling around in agony on the ground as he clutched a severely burned leg. He was obviously crying and obviously in an incredible amount of pain. The old judge rubbed his eyes with one hand before putting the pictures in the file on the desk in front of him. He didn't want to have to look at them all that long. Gaufrid was getting a horrible sick feeling that he may actually have to find the Weasley boys guilty on this one. It wasn't often that he was wrong about his initial impression of people and their cases but it was possible he was about the Stoneworth's intent behind this one. He liked the boys but Edgar Gaufrid was, if nothing, else absolutely fair in his rulings. He did not play favorites in his courtroom. If they deserved to loose this case then they would. Damned if it didn't turn his stomach though.

"Very well," he said. "I am through. Miss Granger if you would like to cross-examine Mrs. Stoneworth you are welcomed to do so now."

Hermione stood up and bowed slightly. "Thank you, your honor," she said as she made her way back to the floor. Once there she took a moment to clear her mind before addressing the woman in the chair. "Mrs. Stoneworth, when you entered Mr. Weasley's establishment what was your first impression of it?"

The green clad woman furrowed her brow for a moment but replied, "My first impression admittedly was a bit awed. Mr. Weasley and his brother have some rather impressive merchandise. You know… were they appropriate for children."

"And what makes you think they are not appropriate for children, Mrs. Stoneworth?"

"The fact that my six year old son ended up with second degree burns from handling some of them!" she snapped.

"Indeed," Hermione retorted. "Mrs. Stoneworth, are you literate?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Can you read, Mrs. Stoneworth," Hermione asked again.

"Well of course I can read!" the woman looked furious. "What sort of stupid question is that?"

Hermione did not answer, only made her way over to Sally where the young woman silently handed her a box of whiz-bangs. Hermione walked purposefully back over to Mrs. Stoneworth and held the box out to her. "Then perhaps you can read the label on the side of this box for me. Right here. Oh and out loud if you don't mind please."

Mrs. Stoneworth gave Hermione a scathing glare before snatching the box out of her hands and reading the label aloud to the room's occupants. "It says _DANGER- Once opened keep out of reach of children ages birth to twelve, and_…'," the woman rolled her eyes but continued. " '_and sponge brained adults, with or without children, who wouldn't know what safety was if it came up and snogged them_'."

From the stands George grinned and nudged Sally, "I wrote that bit."

"I would never have guessed," Sally rolled her eyes.

Back on the floor Hermione took the box back, "Any idea what that label means, Mrs. Stoneworth?"

"It means don't let children play with them," she huffed. "But a warning label doesn't do much good when a child is curious. We set them aside and told him not to touch them. Philip usually listens to our instructions so we couldn't have possibly known he would get into them on his own. He and his friends nicked a box from our kitchen counter and opened it in the back yard behind some trees. After that, well, it doesn't take a genius to light a match."

In the stands George's eye brows flew up into his hairline. He suddenly jumped up onto his feet and screamed, "OBJECTION!"

Sally frantically tried to get the irate red head to sit down as Hermione furiously glared at them. From his seat Judge Gaufrid frowned as well.

"Miss Granger, I suggest you get control of your client before I am forced to do so myself."

"Yes Sir," she nodded and hurried over to them. Once there Hermione grabbed George by his tie and practically shoved him back into his seat. "What in the blue blazes do you think you are doing, Weasley!"

"Saving my store," he snapped in a low tone. "She's lying."

"What do you mean, she's lying? Lying about what?" Hermione demanded.

"About the kid opening the box."

"How could you possibly know that, you were not there? If you have something to share that will help you, tell me quick before the judge decides to toss you out of here for disrupting everything."

In an uncharacteristic move, George grabbed Hermione's head and pulled it close so that he could whisper something in her ear. As he spoke the brunette's eyes got wide, than narrowed in to a glare before settling on a smug smirk. When he pulled away, Hermione thanked him before going back to the center of the floor. Gaufrid did not look amused at all by the display.

"May we precede, Miss Granger? Or does Mr. Weasley wish to share the rest of his thoughts with the class."

"No, Sir, there is no need for Mr. Weasley to speak again, is there, Mr. Weasley?" she said, fixing him with a pointed glare that clearly said that if he got out of his seat again she would hex him in front of everyone here. George shook his head and leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Then if you'd be so kind as to get on with it, Miss Granger, I do not appreciate wasting my time."

"Certainly, your Honor," Hermione turned back to the equally annoyed witch still sitting in the questioning chair. "Mrs. Stoneworth, what was the age range of the children attending your son's birthday party?"

"The eldest was seven and the youngest was four, why?"

"And you said that the children stole the box from your counter top and snuck away to open it outside?"

"Yes."

"Which they succeeded in doing?"

"Yes."

Hermione smirked to herself as the woman unknowingly backed herself into a corner, "Were there any adults or teenagers outside that could have helped them open the box?"

"No, everyone else was inside eating."

"Mrs. Stoneworth, is you son Philip here today?"

The woman look taken aback for a moment by the question but nodded and pointed to the stands. Next to her husband sat a young boy with dirty blonde hair and an uninterested expression.

"Thank you, Mrs. Stoneworth," Hermione smiled. "With the attending Wizengamot member's permission I would like to call Philip Stoneworth to the floor."

A rumble of confused murmurs and not so quiet whispers filled the courtroom. Judge Gaufrid had to bang his gavel to regain the silence. When it was once again silent he looked back to Hermione.

"It is a rather unusual request, Miss Granger, I assume you have a good reason?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Very well, I'll allow it," the elderly judge gestured to the Stoneworth's son. "Mr. Stoneworth if you would please join your mother."

"Now wait a moment, I didn't say you could question our son!" the elder Mr. Stoneworth snapped, rising from his seat in the audience.

Gaufrid raised another bushy eyebrow. That reaction was a bit panicked sounding if he did say so himself. "Is there a reason you do not wish for you son to be questioned, Mr. Stoneworth?" he asked.

"I… well… other than he is such a young child no."

"I'll be gentle," Hermione said flatly. Turning back to the boy she smiled kindly. "It's alright, Philip. I don't bite."

The small child looked a bit frightened but obediently rose from his seat and climbed down the steps to the floor of the courtroom. Hermione was there to walk him over to the second chair that had been conjured next to his mothers. As he hopped up into the chair, his feet swinging freely, Hermione spoke.

"Hello, Philip."

" 'lo."

"No need to be frightened," she gave him a reassuring smile. "Are you feeling better after your accident?"

The boy shrugged but nodded.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt beyond help, Philip," Hermione said truthfully. "Can you tell me what happened at you birthday party?"

Philip looked at his mother for a moment, who smiled reassuringly at him, before looking back at Hermione. "Mummy said don't touch the fireworks but I didn't listen. My friends and I took a box and went outside to light them."

"I see," Hermione said, producing the box she had earlier. "Is this the same kind of box that you and your friends opened?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Could you do me a favor, Philip?" Hermione said. "See I'm a girl, so I can't do things like this properly. Do you think you could open this box up for me?"

"Sure," the boy's face lit up for a moment at the thought of being needed for such an important task. He took the box from Hermione and began tugging at the wrapping on the box. Philip frowned as he pulled harder and harder but it wouldn't budge. He even tried to rip a piece off with his teeth but it was in complete vain. The boy looked close to tears when Hermione patted him on the hand and gently took the box from him.

"I… I don't understand," Mrs. Stoneworth said with genuine confusion.

"Don't understand what, Mrs. Stoneworth?" Hermione turned towards her with a disapproving stare.

"I don't understand why he wasn't able to open it."

"Because, Mrs. Stoneworth," Hermione held the box up for everyone to see. "He can't."

**TBC**

**A/N: Oh no! A Cliffhanger! Hehe aren't I a stinker? Hope you all enjoyed the nice long chapter I have been slaving away over. R&R, me dears!**

**~Chupip**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

A tense hush fell over the courtroom as Hermione stared down the clearly baffled Mrs. Stoneworth. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the woman's husband had turned a bit pale. A new thought wandered across Hermione's mind but she would need a few more questions answered before she could tell if she was correct or not.

"Don't be stupid of course he can open it, he obviously just too nervous to do so with you breathing down his poor little neck," the blonde witch said hotly.

"You seem to misunderstand me, Mrs. Stoneworth," Hermione said smoothly as she handed her the box. "Your son literally, physically and magically can not open this box."

"And what makes you think he just wasn't trying hard enough?"

"Let me tell you a story, Mrs. Stoneworth," the bushy haired witch glared hard. "Three years ago Mr. Weasley's eldest niece was injured much in the same way your son was because of an unattended box of whiz-bangs at a family gathering. After she was on the mend, Mr. Weasley and his brother spent a considerable amount of time modifying the age line charm. Are you familiar with the age line charm, Mrs. Stoneworth?"

"Of course I am."

"Would you care to remind the court what it is?"

Not amused by the patronizing tone, Mrs. Stoneworth said, "An age line is a magical force field of sorts that repels anyone under the age that the line was set for."

"Exactly! So I am sure then it would not surprise you to know that due to that accident there is now an age limit spell woven into the packaging of every single box of whiz-bangs in Weasley Wheezes. An incredibly strong age limit spell, I might add, that repels the efforts of anyone under the age of fourteen from opening said box. The Weasley Brothers have placed this charm on every single box of whiz-bangs they have ever created since then in a effort to make sure that no other child would end up like their niece. This means, Mrs. Stoneworth, that you are lying to me."

"I'm not…"

"You _are_ lying to me about your son stealing that box and opening it, because there is no possibly way he can open it."

There were more murmuring from the stands at the end of Hermione's speech. Mrs. Stoneworth looked like a fish opening and closing her mouth in an effort to try and find something to say. Hermione stole a quick glance at the woman's husband in the stands. He was sheet white by now and obviously sweating. His wife just appeared genuinely confused. Their son on the other hand looked like he was ready to cry. Hermione's suspicious were looking to be accurate but she needed to make for absolute certain before voicing her request to the judge. Thinking very carefully about how to word her next statement, Hermione opened her mouth to continue.

"Of course I could be wrong," she said, earning a thunder of bewildered noises from the audience.

"A..about what?" the perplexed woman asked with an almost disheartened voice.

"About you lying to me," Hermione said as she began to pace like a tiger ready to pounce. "You could be telling me the truth about your side of the story. After all it makes complete sense that a mother as fiercely devoted to her son as you would want compensation for her child's suffering, so there really is no reason not to believe your statement."

"I… I don't understand," Mrs. Stoneworth said, voicing the obvious collective thoughts of the entire room.

"You claim that he took the box from the counter with out your permission."

"Yes."

"And you yourself did not open the box for him?"

"Certainly not."

"So let's then just assume for the moment that you are telling me the truth about the story thus far," Hermione stopped her pacing. "Who then opened the box for your son? You claim you did not, neither to your knowledge did any of your older party guests."

"All of our older guests were scattered around the living and dining room eating."

"So you've said, Mrs. Stoneworth. If I may ask, who was the first person to reach your son?"

Mrs. Stoneworth's face slowly melted from anger to a look of slight horror, "My… my husband did."

"And did was he in the living room with you and your other guests before he rushed to your son?"

"I… no, no he wasn't."

"Had you seen your husband at all prior to the explosion?"

Mrs. Stoneworth's eyes shot an accusing look to her husband in the stands, "No, no I did not."

"Philip?" Hermione gently addressed the anxious child in the seat in front of her. "Did your father open that box for you and your friend?"

The violently shaking boy opened his mouth but nothing came out other than a slight strangled sound. In the audience his father jumped to his feet angrily.

"Your Honor, this is an outrage!" he roared. "This witch is badgering my terrified son and clearly leading him to acknowledge her own delusional opinions."

Hermione had anticipated this reaction and turned to Judge Gaufrid. "Your Honor if I have over stepped my bounds and questioned this young man beyond his capability to answer than I am more than willing to stop."

She could practically hear the sigh of relief from the brown haired man in the audience. His son certainly looked relieved as well. "In fact both if both Mrs. Stoneworth and her son have said everything they need to, I would be more than happy to allow them to return to their seats."

"What?" George scoffed a little too loudly. He coward under Hermione glare so instead turned to Sally. "What in Merlin's name is she doing?"

Sally chuckled under her breath, "Let's just say you are about to see a whole different sort of fireworks display."

Having once again silenced her frustrating client, Hermione turned back to the mother and son duo in the chairs. "Mrs. Stoneworth if you and your son would like to be seated back in the audience again you may do so now."

Mrs. Stoneworth nodded numbly and got up from the chair before offering her hand out to her som. Philip took it and walked back to their original places in the audience next to his father. Mr. Stoneworth was pointedly avoiding making eye contact with his wife. A gesture she clearly did not appreciate. Hermione readdressed Judge Gaufrid again.

"With your honor's permission, I would like to call Mr. Stoneworth to be questioned."

"Granted," Gaufrid replied curtly, setting his own glare on the suddenly twitchy little man in the populous seating.

With a great amount of hesitancy, the pudgy man made his way down to the court floor where Hermione waited for him. The slightly balding wizard couldn't help but feel like she was watching him much in the way a cat watches its prey. Once on the floor Mr. Stoneworth quietly took the seat his wife had just vacated and waited to be addressed by Hermione.

"Mr. Stoneworth," she began. "After I have finished with my questions, you have the right to question my client should you see fit to do so. Though I hardly think it shall be necessary."

The wizard snorted rudely, "Rather presumptuous of you, don't you think?"

Hermione fixed her eyes on the beady little man, "I am going to ask you this only once, Mr. Stoneworth. Did you or did you not open a box of whiz-bang fire works and let your six year old son and his friends run off with them."

"O…of course not!" he stammered.

"I don't believe you," Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Would you like to hear why I do not, Mr. Stoneworth?"

"I'm sure we would all love to hear your fabricated fairytale, Miss Granger," Stoneworth snorted, feeling more confident. From the stands George glared darkly at the offensive man trying to figure out the best way to make him pay for his rudeness towards Hermione.

"Excellent," she smiled sweetly at him before turning her back and pacing again. "So here is what I think happened. It's your son's sixth birthday party; lots of children are running about, lots of noise and lots of entertaining parents who have tagged along. Sometime during the party young Philip brags about what you and your wife bought from the Weasley Wheezes to his friends. Excited by the idea of fireworks… because lets face it what young boy doesn't like things to go BOOM?... Philip's friends convince him to get a box and ask you to shoot some of the whiz-bangs off for them in the back garden. Am I hitting the mark so far?"

"I… I suppose."

"I figured as much. So, back at the party, little Philip manages to obtain one of the boxes and comes to you asking if you could come shot off some of the fireworks for him and his friends, because his mother has already told him no. Not wanting to be dragged away from what you were doing, which I am sure was vastly important…" In the audience George snickered. Hermione's use of sarcasm never ceased to amuse him. "…you tell him to go on ahead and start and that you would be out to join them after they set some of the fireworks up. Sometime during this, you un-wrapped the box and opened it, breaking the charm and allowing a group of six year olds access to no less then twenty four sticks of condensed gun powder!" Not giving him a second to defend himself Hermione went for the thorat. "Was it before or after Philip started screaming in pain that you realized you had let your innocent son walk out the door, without an adult, with enough explosives to blow himself to China?"

"I…"

"Which was the first thing on your mind, Mr. Stoneworth, when you found your only child half burned and writhing around on the grass in anguish?" Hermione snapped. "Was it 'is he alright?' or was it 'how much money can I get from this mess'?"

"I…you…How dare you!" Stoneworth shouted.

"How dare I? How dare you, Stoneworth!" she roared back. "How dare you be so careless with you own child's life that you would leave him unattended with enough explosives to possibly kill himself and half his friends. How dare you coerce a scared and trusting six year old boy into lying for you so that you could make a quick galleon off two innocent men who did nothing to you except try and give you what you wanted? How dare you lie to your wife and have her file a law suit when you KNEW that the entire thing was completely _Your_. _Fault_."

A pixie fart would have sounded like a trumpet in the dead silent room. George and Sally were practically on the edge of their seats. George for his part could not stop staring at Hermione in all her glory. The way she commanded the floor, the way she didn't back down from the hostility of the opposite party, and even now the way she strategically attacked the slimy git like a lion with a gazelle was borderline awe-inspiring. He was having a very hard time connecting this authoritative woman with the timid but bossy bookworm he had always known. It was more than possible that wooing this intricately complicated witch was going to be a bit more of a challenge then he thought. A genuine expression of excitement crossed his face. If there was one thing George Weasley loved in life, it was a challenge.

Oblivious to his thoughts or facial expressions, Hermione delivered her final damning blow. "Your son was injured because of YOUR neglect, Mr. Stoneworth, not my clients'. The only reason your son is not maimed for life is because of the quick thinking of one of your party guests and thank Merlin above for that," turning to Judge Gaufrid she said. "Your Honor, as Mr. Stoneworth is unwilling to verbally cooperate I request a pensieve viewing of his memory from the event."

At this, Stoneworth flew out of his chair in a rage, "Now wait just one ruddy minute, you sodding little bint!"

"Mr. Stoneworth!" Gaufrid roared from his podium. He banged his gavel on the stand several times in attempt to regain order in his courtroom. "You will keep a civil tongue in your head in my courtroom or I'll have you held in contempt. And put your wand away, Weasley, or I'll have you in the holding cell right along side him!"

Stoneworth whipped his head around to look at George, who was very grudgingly putting his wand back into his pocket. A sharp scowl from the ginger and the blond seated next to him made the pudgy wizard gulp slightly. Turning back around, Stoneworth was met with the even more intimidating stature of Miss Granger.

"You have two options right now, Mr. Stoneworth," she said icily. "You can either tell us what really happened or the attending security officer can escort you to the next department over where your memory from that day will be extracted. Willingly or unwillingly it is completely your choice. If you remain steadfast in your version of the story and we discover differently via the pensieve, not only will you be held for two weeks at Azkaban Prison for lying to a gathered high Wizengamot jury and judge, but you will also receive a five hundred thousand galleon fine for false accusations. If you have nothing to hide then hand the memory over and we will settle the compensation over tea and biscuits in my office. If you are lying, I am giving you this one and only opportunity to say so with no responsibility of financial reimbursement for my clients at all. But you only get one chance for this. I suggest you use it wisely."

The wizard in front of her squirmed frantically under Hermione intense stare. He stole a glance at Judge Gaufrid to gage his expression. The old man's glower sat on his face as though it had been carved in stone there. He looked up into the stands where his wife was also glared just as scathingly at him. It was the tears that were threatening to run down his son's face though that finally made him turn back to Hermione with a deflated sigh.

"Alright…"

...~...~...

"That was amazing!" George practically squealed as they exited the courtroom.

"Just another day on the job," the curly haired witch said humbly. Admittedly though the edges of her mouth were threatening to break into a wide grin by the gushing praise.

"No Hermione, I mean it, you are absolutely incredibly up there. Who knew you could be so… forceful."

Hermione wasn't sure why the way he said 'forceful' made her want to blush but it did. She had won the case when Mr. Stoneworth finally confessed to being the one who had opened the box for his son, and for in turn putting the boy up to lying about what had happened. Apparently he had promised the lad a broom of his own if they won. Judge Gaufrid fined them one hundred galleons to be paid to the Ministry for wasting the courts time. True to her word though, Hermione did not demand compensation for Fred and George. There was no need in her opinion. The betrayed look on his family's faces and the humiliation at being caught trying to swindle money in front of a grand court was punishment enough. At the moment the Stoneworths were in the corner at the end of the hall with Mrs. Stoneworth loudly yelling at her husband for the embarrassment he had brought on their family. A soft tug on his robes caused George to look down into the very sheepish face of Philip Stoneworth.

"Um… M…Mr. Weasley, sir?" he stammered. "I… I wanted to say I am really sorry. I didn't mean to lie about what happened… I just didn't want my daddy getting in trouble."

"And the promise of a new racing broom probably didn't encourage you to be very honest about it either, huh kid?" George frowned. The little boy looked down at his shoes and sniffled a bit. George's frown melted away into a kind smile. "Tell ya what, Philly, you get mummy to slip some of these into your dad's coffee tomorrow and we'll call it even."

George pulled a handful of small wrapped sweets out of his pocket and handed them to the six year old with a wink. "But don't eat them yourself, or let your mum eat them. Alright?"

"Yes, Sir," Philip smiled. "Does this mean I can come back to your store sometime?"

"Only if you promise to not buy anything you shouldn't have for a few more years."

"I promise," the lad smiled and scampered back to his arguing parents clutching his new treasures closely.

Sally folded her arms and shook her head, "Do I even want to know what you just gave that child?"

"Probably not," George grinned mischievously.

"That's what I thought," she said. "Miss Granger, I'll head back to the office now if that's alright with you. I'd like to get some paper work out of the way before closing."

Hermione shook her head, "No, Sally, go ahead and take the rest of the day off. I'll finish up the paperwork. Shouldn't take more than an hour or two."

"You sure?"

"Of course, you've been a huge help on this one, go ahead and enjoy the afternoon."

"Well if you insist…" Sally shrugged and re-donned her outer cloak. "Till tomorrow then."

Hermione smiled and waved as her assistant wandered off down the hall way and rounded the corner out of sight. This left her and George standing rather awkwardly in the middle of the hall side by side. Hermione shuffled her feet for a moment before mentally scolding herself for acting like a dewy eyed school girl.

"Well then, George, I suppose I'll see you Saturday for supper…if you're going that is." she said. Hermione gave herself another mental kick to the backside. She couldn't have sounded more ridiculous then if she had asked him about the weather. Of course he would be going. It was _his_ mother!

"Or…" he grinned widely at her. "I could see you tomorrow when you have dinner with me."

If there was a possible way to choke on air, Hermione had just discovered it.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Well I do declare, Mr. Weasley, you may very well have just rendered our dear little Hermione speechless…**

**I felt bad for leaving the last chapter with a cliffhanger so I whipped this out tonight just for y'all. And as it were I am _mostly_ over my writers block. Which means, real life obligations not withstanding, I will be posting a bit more regularly. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next. R&R!**

**~Chupip**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

George watched the flabbergasted woman in front of him, wondering if five minutes was an appropriate length of time to let her process his statement, or if perhaps he had just shocked her into a stroke… he had been laying it on a bit thick during the trial the offer really shouldn't have come as _that_ big of a surprise.

Hermione finally found her voice, though replied with, "You can't be serious."

Not exactly what he was hoping for, but it was better than her continuing to stare at him in catatonic horror and confusion. "Of course I'm not Sirius, I'm George," he said in an effort to defuse the tension.

"That is so not funny," she frowned.

"My sweet little Granger that will _always_ be funny," George replied. "So what do you say?"

"I..." Hermione racked her brain for a logical excuse to say no. "I don't do private social dinners with clients,"

"Then I guess I won't be seeing you Saturday at Mum's?" he replied with a smirk George had expected her to come up with at least one excuse and thus had spent the last few days coming up with every counter argument he could think of. "Besides even if that was true, which is obviously isn't, seeing as the case is over I am officially no longer your client anymore. So I think we should celebrate by me taking you to dinner."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to," she said bluntly, though the current color of her cheeks suggested other wise.

"Oh I know that isn't true," George grinned disarmingly at her. "Come on, Granger, one dinner isn't going to kill you. Your pick. I can afford anywhere."

"George, please. I'm tired and really do not have the patients for one of you jokes right now…"

"I'm not joking," George frowned for a moment. "Please?"

The way he said 'please' caught the already blindsided witch completely by surprise. It actually sounded genuine, almost pleading. Hermione studied him skeptically for a few moments, trying to weigh the possibility that George Weasley was seriously asking her out to dinner against the very real probability that he was really just messing with her. There was also the fact that this was the very same man who had made her life the living embodiment of a migraine for the last month. Did she really want to spend an entire evening with him, by herself, in a social setting? Hermione quickly silenced an obnoxious voice in the back of her head that immediately started screaming "YES!"

She couldn't help but noticed that the voice sounded remarkably like Ginny. Without delay the voice began rambling on about how long it had been since her last date and she should suck it up and say yes.

Yep. Definitely Ginny.

It was true though, Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had been on any sort of outing that could be classified, even slightly, as a proper date. The last 'date' she had gone on was with an Auror that Harry and Ron knew from work. When Hermione came up dateless for an unavoidable Ministry Function they suggested she ask him to be her plus one. The evening had actually been going just fine right up until her date ran into an old flame that had dumped him three years ago. The man spent over an hour trying to talk to her until the old girlfriend eventually got fed up and told him to bugger off. After that it just went completely down hill. The git got way to hands on with Hermione in an attempt to make his ex jealous, then proceeded to get so blindingly pissed that he vomited on her shoes before passing out on the terrace. Somewhere in there he had also tried to invite himself over to her flat after the ball. In hindsight it was probably a good thing he passed out when he did, because if the stupid wanker had still been conscious by the time Harry and Ron got to them it would not have been pretty.

On second thought, after that disaster, George could stand her up all together and it would still be an improvement over that evening. Of course there was still the matter of him making her life a living hell for over month. An idea suddenly popped into Hermione's brain that caused the bushy haired witch to suppress an almost evil grin.

"Alright, Weasley," she said. "You're on."

George's face lit up, "Really?"

"Of course," Hermione smiled sweetly. "It's been awhile since I've had a good sushi meal. You do like sushi, don't you?"

"Sushi? Oh course I do!" George proclaimed excitedly. "I love sushi. Can't get enough of it! Grew up on the stuff actually. Nothing beats Mum's home cooked sushi."

'_That's what I thought.'_ Hermione grinned to herself, feeling rather proud of the fact that she was able to keep such a straight face.

"And you don't mind a muggle restaurant?"

"If I were anymore muggle friendly, I'd be one."

"Wonderful," she smiled at him again. "Then let's meet tomorrow evening at my office and we'll leave from there. Say seven?"

George's face barely contained his smile, "It's a date."

Hermione just smiled as she turned to go. "See you then."

"Feel free to wear something slinky!" George called after her as she walked away. If she heard him, the comment was ignored. The giddy ginger punched the air in victory and practically skipped all the way back to the floo gates.

By the time she had made it half way down the hallway Hermione was blushing so hard she was fairly certain she could have been used as an alternative heating source. What on earth made her do that? Admittedly revenge was a part of it. George clearly had no actual idea where he had just agreed to dine, and watching the little prat choke down raw fish on rice was going to be hysterical, but it felt like there was more to it than that. If it was just revenge, Hermione wouldn't have the bubble of exhilaration in her stomach that she did currently. Maybe she'd luck out and what she was feeling right now was just gas.

"Well that took longer than I thought it would."

Hermione nearly jumped six feet in the air at the voice that'd just startled her out of her deep thoughts. She turned to her right and saw Sally leaning against a wall giving her a slightly entertained look.

"I… I thought you went home," Hermione stammered out as she composed herself.

"I was, but then realized I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see if I was right about Mr. Weasley liking you," Sally shrugged as she pushed off the wall and started walking with Miss Granger. "I didn't think he would wait this long to ask you out, but bravo to him for at least waiting till the case was over."

"I'm not… he didn't… He doesn't like me," Hermione blushed.

Sally gave her employer a sarcastic look. "Miss Granger, if I may speak freely…"

"Like I could stop you…"

"…Ma'am, if Mr. Weasley liked you any more, he would have asked you to marry him instead of just have dinner with him."

"I think you may be working too much, Sally," Hermione sniffed. "You're talking crazy."

"And I think you may be crazy if you let this chance pass you by," Sally shot back. "I'm not saying I hold Mr. Weasley in very high regard or anything because truthfully the man drives me to drink."

Hermione giggled.

"But he seems genuine enough and I think it would do you some good to give this a half decent shot," she continued. "Also, if you ever tell that gingered buffoon that I said I think he has a genuine sort of character I will deny it, hex him, and then misfile you cases from now till Easter."

"Aren't you supposed to be a Hufflepuff?" her curly haired boss chuckled. "All loyal, and kind hearted and what not?"

"Hat barely touched me before sorting me there," the blonde said proudly. "And I am loyal to you. I am, however, also very loyal to the idea of self preservation. If Mr. Weasley thinks I hold him in any sort of esteem he'll be absolutely insufferable. And if you're going to start dating him I'll no doubt be forced to see him on a regular basis. No need to punish both of us."

"I highly doubt we are going to start dating, Sally," Hermione scoffed. "It's a thank you dinner and that's all."

"Right, and I'm the Minister of Magic," Sally rolled her eyes. "If that man isn't completely infatuated with you I'll eat my shoes. On the positive side even if I am wrong, which I'm positive I'm not, if nothing else you get a free dinner and an undoubtedly entertaining evening."

Hermione sighed and admitted inwardly that her assistant was right. Damn her. A sudden and deep frown appeared on Hermione's face and Sally looked over in concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a worried voice.

Hermione hung her head in shame. "I have nothing the wear!"

…~…~…

George stepped out of his fireplace and into his flat. Dusting the soot off his cloak he quickly rushed down stairs where he knew Fred would be. Sure enough, the identical ginger was up on a stepping stool restocking skiving snack boxes next to the check out counter. The swishing of the heavy velvet curtain that separated the front and back of their store caused Fred to look up. He smiled and waved at his twin. George wove through the displays and offered a hand to Fred so he could get down safely

"Well?" he asked, once his feet were firmly on the floor. "How'd it go?"

"Like a dream," George grinned as he pulled off his neck tie and tossed it onto the cash register. "Stoneworth fessed up to lying so his wife dropped the charges and Gaufrid fined them 100 galleons for wasting his time."

"Good ol' Gaufrid," Fred smiled back. "How're the mutton chops coming in?"

"Quite nicely," his twin replied. "I gave him your regards."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, we won, I slipped the Stoneworth kid a couple o' truth taffies for his dad's coffee tomorrow morning and all is well with the world again."

"While that's all brilliant, Georgie, s'not what I was actually asking about," Fred laughed and hobbled over to his brother. "How'd it go with Granger?"

George's grin doubled, "We're going for dinner tomorrow night at seven."

"Fantastic!" Fred slapped him on the back. It was a bit harder than most would, but that's brothers for you.

"Thank you, thank you," George bowed. "Now if you'll excuse me I believe I still have the rest of the day off. I will see you tonight for supper, tell Angie it's my turn to cook."

"What? Where are you going?"

"Florish and Blotts of course."

"Why?"

"Research," George said as he opened the door. "How else am I going to figure out what in the bloody hell 'sushi' is?"

Before Fred could say another word, George ducked out the entrance and was down the street before the door could jingle the bell as it closed.

**TBC**

**A/N: I know this one isn't as long as the last few but I wanted to break the date into a different chapter all together. Hopefully they don't kill each other. R&R!**

**~Chupip**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"SALLY!"

The witch in question groaned slightly at the sound of her name being shrieked from the other room. She knew why Miss Granger was calling for her… again… but it still wouldn't change her answer. None the less, the blonde woman stood up from her desk and obediently entered her employer's office. She frowned as she entered the room.

"I told you to leave it the way I had it," Sally crossed her arm in annoyance.

Hermione resisted the urge to stick out her tongue. "I didn't like it."

"I don't care, the way you have it looks dreary."

"You're rude."

"And you're purposefully trying to be dull, now I'm not going to say it again," she said as she approached Hermione's desk. "The red looks better than the grey."

"The sales lady said grey was in fashion right now…" Hermione frowned at her reflection in the mirror she had conjured.

"Then it would seem she was working for commission," Sally replied simply. "Go back to the red."

"What about brown instead?"

Sally shook her head, "The brown washes you out. Your hair is brown, your eyes are brown. Wrong lighting and your skin will be tinted brown too. Go with the red."

"How about black? Black is very classic."

Sally didn't give a rebuttal this time; she just took out her wand and tapped the side of Hermione's dress, turning the silky material back to the dark wine red she'd had it early. Satisfied with her work, Sally tucked her wand back in her pocket with a satisfied smile as Hermione gave her reflection a self conscious look. This had been going on all day. Miss Granger would ask her opinion, she'd give it, and then the former would spend an hour trying to argue about it. Initially Sally was rather impressed by the flattering wrap cocktail dress Miss Granger had purchased the night before, but the color had been all wrong. The goose gray shade of the material was nice, but was better suited for a dinner party at the Ministry rather then a date.

Not that she was actually admitting it was a date of course. Her boss still seemed to be trying to convince herself it was just a friendly dinner in thanks of her services.

Sally shook her head with a sigh. Miss Granger was an incredibly strong woman, someone Sally herself very much looked up to, and her talent as barrister was unremarkable. However when it came to men that she wasn't interrogating or interviewing, Miss Granger was about as savvy as a third year on their first date in Hogsmeade. Not that Sally had much room to talk. It'd been months, if not over a year, since she'd had a date herself but in her defense between a full time job and earning her prerequisites for the Academy of Magical Law, finding time to date was not in the span of possible for her at the moment. That and the market of acceptable boyfriends in the area were incredibly slim.

"I just don't know about the red," Hermione said. "I feel a bit… loud in it. Are you sure it's not too much?"

"You look lovely, Miss Granger. It's not loud, it's elegant. It's not even really red, it's more burgundy," Sally swatted Hermione's hand away as it nervously began fiddling with her hair. "Stop that! You look stunning; his tongue is going to be rolling on the carpet when he sees you."

"I don't think I can do this," Hermione turned away from the conjured mirror and flopped into her chair. "It was stupid of me to accept in the first place. I'm going to floo him and tell him I'm ill or something."

"You will do no such thing!" Sally snapped and put her hands on her hips. "I am not going to say Mr. Weasley is who I would have picked, but frankly Miss Granger, you need this."

"Need what?"

"You need to do something small to help you ease out of your comfort zone a bit, get you out of the courtroom and into the rest of the world. You're an amazing lawyer, Miss Granger but if you're not careful you'll spend the rest of your life arguing with people who don't matter. I may not know you as well as Mr. Potter but I know you well enough to recognize that this is not what you want for the rest of your life," the blonde huffed. "Now stop messing with your hair, put some fresh lipstick on and so help me Merlin, if you alter the color of that dress one more time I'll hex you into next year."

Hermione frowned at her young assistant but after a moment shook her head with a soft smile, "Thank you, Sally. That will be all."

Sally nodded and exited the room. She had just sat down at her desk when the bell above the door jingled, signaling that someone had come in. The blonde was not surprised to look up and find George Weasley standing in their entry way brushing the snow from his shoulders. He smiled at her as he removed his coat in the warm office.

"Evening, Sally," he grinned and did a spin for her. "What do you think?"

"Not bad," she replied honestly, admiring the dark green turtle neck and black trousers he had on. It even looked as though he had combed his hair. The long black muggle looking peacoat and obviously home made crimson scarf draped over his arm just pulled the entire ensemble together for a very attractive looking winter outfit. "You're entirely too early though. It's only a little after six-thirty."

"I thought I'd surprise her," George said. "What are you doing here so late though?"

"Working for Miss Granger for the most part is pure benefits; however it does have a few draw backs. Late nights are just one of those," Sally responded with a shrug. "Not like I have anything but an empty flat to run back to tonight anyway. My sister Sarah is off visiting in laws, so nothing much for me to do this evening I'm afraid. May as well get some work done while I'm able."

"Could pop over to your folks for supper instead. Parents love that sort of thing. I know my mum is always badgering me and my siblings to visit more often."

The second the words left his mouth George could practically feel the difference in Sally's demeanor. She gave him a sad and slightly uncomfortable smile. George couldn't help but feel as though he had just stuck his foot in his mouth.

"Actually... my parents didn't make it through the second war," she said. "Pureblood or not, you could only turn the Deatheaters down so many times before they retaliate."

George felt his heart slam into his rib cage "I…I'm so sorry," he said honestly. "What happened?"

Sally paused for a moment as though it looked like what she was about to say required a certain state of mind. "They put them both in body binding curses then lit our home on fire. Happened at the end of my second year. My brother and sister were in their fourth year and we all found out just after Dumbledore died," she replied. George suddenly remembered reporting about an incident on the first Potterwatch broadcast. He couldn't believe he never made the connection before now.

"At least you still have your brother and sister though," George said. Pointing out silver linings had become a habit since the war.

"Well, half right," Sally smiled weakly. "My brother, Seth, died a year later in the Hogwarts battle trying to get Sarah and I to safety. I got separated from them in the panic because we were in different houses and they came to find me instead of going straight for the floo. By the time we found each other the attacks had started. Seth stepped between us and a death eater's curse. "

George had never felt the need to hug someone so much in his entire life. Not since he found out Fred was still alive at least.

"Sarah and Seth were twins you see, so she took his death the worse. Was months after the battle before she started even speaking again," Sally closed her eyes for a moment but reopened them shortly and continued. "During the battle the only way I was able to get her to leave was when a sixth year boy stopped and helped me pull her off Seth's body. If it wasn't for that boy stunning our attacker and ushering us to the nearest floo I doubt I'd have any family left at all. I tried to find him to thank him afterwards, but sadly he didn't survive either. Would have gone to his funeral but Sarah was borderline catatonic for weeks. I chose to stay with her instead."

Scratch that, first he was going to find this Sarah person, then hug them both till at least one of them felt better. George remembered that horrible sick feeling after the battle when they all thought Fred was dead, and wouldn't wish that feeling on any one. Especially not a fellow set of twins. Sally sat back forward in her chair with her hands clamped together tightly on the desk.

"Mr. Weasley, being that we hardly know each other I am sure you must be wondering why I'm telling you all this," she said evenly. George nodded numbly. "I am doing so for one purpose and one purpose only."

"And that purpose is?"

"So that you will completely and unquestioningly understand me when I say to you, should you hurt Miss Granger in any sort of way, I will hunt you down and tear you apart molecule by molecule."

George had a feeling there was no joke like punch line to the petite blonde's threat.

"Miss Granger isn't just my employer, Mr. Weasley," Sally continued. "She's my friend, and the closest thing to another family member that I think I will ever have outside of my brother in law. She gave me a job when no one else would or could, and has been privately tutoring me for over a year so I can pass my exams and become an attorney myself. I will do _anything_ to protect her, and you will do well to remember that."

For a lack of a better response George replied with a very sincere, "Yes, Ma'am."

Sally nodded in approval and sat back, "That being said please be patient with her. I said I would do anything to protect her and I meant it. This includes from herself. She'll probably try and fight it, and I'm loath to admit this, but you may just be what she needs right now. Don't mess this up."

George smiled and reached across the desk to squeeze Sally's still clamped hands. "I'll do my best not too."

She smiled softy in return and stood up from het chair. Knocking softly on Miss Granger's office door, Sally opened it just enough to poke her head in. George could just barely hear her telling Hermione he was here. A new wave of giddiness replaced the somber feelings and George grinned widely as the door opened all the way, though he made a mental note to think some more on what Sally had said later.

However as Hermione stepped through out of her office and into the lobby's well lit area all thought process came to a screeching halt. George couldn't help the slight hitch in his breath or the automatic dropping of his jaw. Merlin bless muggle dress makers!

**TBC**

**A/N: Apologies for the not a very long chapter but I have been working crazy amounts of over time this week and haven't had a chance to sit down with my laptop. I know you were all expecting the date in this one (and no worries we will get to it very soon) I just thought it was important everyone get a little back story on Sally and why she is so devoted to Hermione. I hope you all liked it! R&R my lovelies!**

**~Chupip**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Hermione was about half a second away from hexing that insufferable little smirk right off of Sally's insufferable little face. There was just far too smugness about her blond assistant's demeanor this evening.

She was already feeling self-conscious enough by the way George was staring with out Sally treating her like a patronized teenager being waved off on a first date.

"So what do you two have planned for tonight?" Sally asked innocently. A little too innocently Hermione noted.

"Oh you know," George grinned. "A little of this, a little of that…"

"I see," Sally chucked at her boss's glare. "If I may ask, Mr. Weasley, just what exactly are your intentions with my employer?"

"_Sally!_" Hermione buried her burning face in her hands. She seriously needed to fire her… fresh tea on demand and perfectly organized files could not possibly be worth this.

"Well Miss Sheffield, my intentions are to take your lovely boss here out for dinner and perhaps a little bit of dancing afterwards if she'd like too," George winked at his mortified date.

"She's not much for dancing, though if you come across a jazz club that may be more acceptable."

Hermione stared at the pair with completely dumb struck and a bit on the worried side. Whatever Sally and George had talked about before she came out of her office had apparently called some sort of truce between the two of them. The frustrated brunette was not sure she liked the idea of those two being friendly. Not because she was jealous or anything, that would be absurd, but because it meant she was going to get tag teamed against. This was almost worse than Ron and Harry. She could sick their wives on them when she wanted to be left alone. Sally and George teamed up against her? No hope…

That little chit actually had the audacity to order George to have her home by eleven! As if that wasn't humiliating enough, George made it worse by saluting the blond witch and shouting yes ma'am like she was his commanding in the military or something.

Hermione was about to tell them both to sod off when George turned and flashed a disarming smile. After quickly donning his own coat, the ginger haired man gracefully plucking hers off its peg and held the garment open to her. Hermione was so stunned by the sudden gesture that all she could do was allow him to slip it onto her person.

Then, like a perfect gentleman, he bounced over to the door and opened it for her. Hermione swiftly buttoned up the knee length coat and practically dashed out of the warm office to avoid being further subjected to Sally's self-satisfied beam. George exited behind her but gave Sally a friendly wave goodbye before closing the door. Turning back around, the tall ginger held out his arm to her. An act she shouldn't have found as surprising as she did.

Against her better judgement, Hermione found herself shyly taking it. The one-eighty in George's behavior was frustrating, as it was making it very difficult for Hermione to stay angry with him.

There was a mild flurry of snow that fell around the two adults as they stepped out on to the quite street, but not so much that it deterred the several shoppers scattered about the alley from their pre-Christmas season bargain hunting. As they strolled towards the Apparation zone George took the silence as an opportunity to start talking. As he rambled on about his day at work, Hermione took the chance to sneak a peak up at him. She blushed a bit while admiring how good-looking George actually was, especially in the gentle glow of the lights seeping out of shop windows.

From the quick glimpse Hermione got of his jumper at her office, the slightly nervous witch decided that dark green looked amazing on her evening's companion. In her rush to get out from under Sally's laughing gaze, Hermione had run out of the office with out her gloves. An oversight she was sure she would end up highly regretting on this early winter's night, but not so much so that she was willing to risk another smirk from her presumptuous secretary. As a happy surprise George's coat seemed to be laced with a warming charm. With her hand tucked in the crock of his arm, the thick fabric gave off just enough warmth to prevent Hermione's fingers from going numb in the bitter cold of the evening.

Moving her eyes upwards, Hermione smiled fondly at the scarlet colored scarf wrapped around George's neck. The red garment was immediately recognizable as a Mrs. Weasley creation and she couldn't help but find the small detail incredibly sweet. Judging from the condition of the old scarf it was well loved and often worn. By how frequently he bragged about his wealth, Hermione had no doubt in her mind George could easily afford a newer one, yet evidence showed he clearly preferred the tattered hand knitted one instead. Whether George just loved it that much or wore it for fear of breaking his mother's heart Hermione didn't know. Regardless, it gave the obnoxious prankster a few extra points in her book. Hermione's mother always told her to watch how a man treated his mother and his sisters. It would tell you how that man would treat you. That random memory did not help curb the butterflies in her stomach at all. If anything it made them worse.

George seemed to sense that she was staring at him, because he suddenly looked down at her and offered another dazzling smile.

"See something you like there, Granger?" he winked.

This of course caused Hermione to blush and look away. The further embarrassed witch cursed her ridiculously low resistance to blushing. She'd been blushed from the moment she stepped out of her office to the second George opened the door for her. It only got worse after he offered her his arm. Only thing that hid her red cheeks was the darkness of the night sky. Thank Merlin there was no moon out.

"Nice scarf," she muttered and planted her gaze firmly on the ground.

"Thanks," George beamed. "Mum made it for me... Merlin I guess about ten years ago now."

Hermione just nodded and kept her eyes on the ground. George chuckled a bit. She was very up tight, though that shouldn't surprise him at all. He could tell she was uncomfortable. Whether it was because of her outfit (which she looked amazing in! Merlin where do muggles come up with this kind of thing?), or whether it was because of her reservations about him, George wasn't quite sure. If he had to wager a guess it probably had something to do with the bit of hazing him and Sally gave her back at the office. Maybe he should tone it back just a bit... maybe..

On the other hand if by some stroke of luck her discomfort was because of that dress, then he would happily help her out of it. Because, well that is just what good friends do. They help each other out of uncomfortable things. Like dresses… dresses were uncomfortable right? George couldn't imagine they wouldn't be, at least in this weather anyway. December was just around the corner and while it wasn't exactly a blustering tempest at the moment, the night air was still very cold and there was a fair amount of snow. He couldn't imagine wearing something that practically invited up drafts would be particularly comfortable right now. It almost called for testing just to see.

George blinked for a moment and shook his head at himself. How did he go from fantasizing about Granger's legs to wondering what it would like to wear a dress? He was really beginning to worry about his unusually high sense of curiosity. If Fred ever caught him trying on a dress he would probably go to his grave laughing hysterically. It took George nearly a month just to get him to stop leaving tubes of lipstick all over the flat. The wife card had to be pulled and that just ended badly for everyone. Merlin Angelina was one cranky pregnant lady…

Hermione continued to engage in her fierce staring contest with the ground right up till they reached the Apparation zone. George chuckled and gave her a nudge. The nudge startled her and Hermione looked up with a start.

"We're here," he said. "You'll have to Apparate us there, you know seeing as I haven't been to this location in particular."

"Oh… right. Sorry," Hermione shook her head clear and pictured where she wanted them to go. With a crack the pair disappeared and reappeared in an alley next to the restaurant. Hermione stumbled for a moment but was caught and set up right by George. "Er… thanks. Apparating in heels has never been easy for me."

"I imagine not," George chuckled as they made their way out of the alley. Another thing to be curious about. Merlin, he really needed a hobby, one that did not include witches clothing.

The restaurant didn't seem to look like much from the outside, but upon entering the building George found himself genuinely impressed by the interior's decor. The walls were painted a warm brown color and the dimmed lights were off set by two candles burning on each table. The soft oriental music coming from somewhere helped add to the relaxing environment. Behind a counter several Asian men stood working away by rolling what looked like tubes of rice. In front of them at what appeared to be a type of bar, several people sat with drinks and plates for food. A friendly looking young Asian woman smiled at the pair from behind the hostess podium.

"Konbanwa," she said with a small bow. "Welcome to the Bonsai Garden, just the two of you this evening?"

"Yes," George answered before Hermione could. "I trust your best table is waiting for us?"

The petite woman laughed softly as she reached for two menus. "All of our tables are our best table, Sir."

"Touché," he grinned back. "In which case just a private table if you please. As fascinating as sitting at your bar seems, I don't fancy sharing this lovely lady here with anyone more than I have too."

Hermione nearly ran her hand down her face as the hostess laughed again and gestured for them to follow her. As they made their way to a table towards the back of the establishment Hermione looked around in horror as a she suddenly remembered a very unique detail she over looked when selecting this place. All of the tables were on the ground! She'd have to find a way to sit _on the floor_ in a cocktail dress! Granted her dress was not absurdly short and you had the option of taking your shoes off, none the less it would prove challenging to find a position where she'd be comfortable yet keep her modesty in tact. Suddenly this whole idea of revenge did not seem so appealing. In fact it was starting to turn into a disaster.

George on the other hand felt like a child in a sweet shop. Whoever thought up the idea of a restaurant where you got to take off your shoes and sit on the floor on a pillow was a bloody genius! Whether the food here was amazing or horrible, George decided he was coming back here with Fred just so they could take their shoes off in public and not be stared at strangely for it.

They reached their table and Hermione nearly gave a whimper of relief when she saw it was against a wall she could lean on. The hostess motioned for them to sit down. After removing his coat, George plopped down on one of the pillows and popped his shoes off quickly. He wiggled his toes for good measure. Hermione on the other hand had to hold the wall to balance herself in order to remove her heels. However she was soon able to get them off her feet and, after setting her own coat and shoes aside, knelt down on a pillow on the opposite side of the table from George. Ok, that wasn't so bad.

"May I get you drinks?" the hostess asked as she handed each of them a menu.

Hermione asked for a glass of wine, needing the bit of liquid courage. After a moment of scanning the drink menu flip book on their table, George ordered a Cosmo. He had no idea what it was but the picture depicted a fish bowl like cup filled to the brim with blue liquid and well how could he resist that? The hostess bowed politely and left to get their drinks. Hermione picked up a menu and cleared her throat.

"If you have any questions about the menu, George, I'll be happy to answer them," she said with a smile. This was the part she had been waiting for. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he realized that they were about to be served food more akin to fishing bait than anything else. Hermione herself actually really liked sushi but it was not for everyone. With any luck it wouldn't be for George.

"Oh I'm sure I'll be fine," George smiled back and opened his menu. He could see the sudden gleeful look on his date's face and hid his own smirk. He had spent a considerable of time in Florish and Blotts yesterday looking for anything on the subject of sushi. They didn't have much, but one book in particular was most helpful. _International Cuisine for the Traveling Wizard_. He had to look the food up in the index first just to figure out what country it was from, but after finding it and reading the whole chapter on Japanese cuisine, George almost giggled with glee. Not because he wasn't slightly horrified to find out what sushi actually consisted of, but because Hermione had to of known he didn't really have a clue what it was. Which meant she was trying to prank him! This woman just got more and more appealing to him by the minute.

At first the idea of eating raw fish on rice made George slightly nauseous, but after looking at some of the pictures and reading about what all went into each roll and how many different kinds there were, he was willing to at least give it a shot. At worst he hated it; at best he found something new to love eating. Either way he was getting to turn Hermione's prank back on her and that was worth at least one raw fish roll. He did however draw the line at anything with the word 'squid' in it. With all the fond memories of the giant squid he had from school it would just seem wrong. Same thing went for anything with octopus in it.

The couple was still looking over the menu when their waiter approached the table bearing a tray with each of their drinks on it. He set each drink down before taking out a pen and pad.

"Are we ready?"

"Why yes we are," George grinned widely at the young man before Hermione could answer. "I'll have a Dragon roll, an Exotic California roll, two orders of spicy salmon skin rolls and one duck breast hibachi meal. Fried rice with that please. And whatever this miso stuff is I'll have a go at it."

"Very good, Sir, and for you Ma'am… Ma'am?"

Hermione hadn't heard the young man, nor did she feel the heavy menu slide right out of her hands and clamor onto the table. She was to busy staring in wide eyed shock at George. George for his part nudged her knee under the table in hopes of disrupting her stupor. It worked and Hermione regained her thought process just long enough to rattle off her own order quickly and hand the menu back to the waiter. After collecting George's menu as well the waiter disappeared, leaving the pair to stare each other down in a slightly tense manner.

George broke the staring contest a moment later by turning his attention to his drink. The large bowl like glass came garnished with a wedge of pineapple and a cherry. The fruit was held together by a plastic toothpick. To George's utter delight, the toothpick was in the shape of a little samurai sword.

"So…" George grinned mischievously at her as he pulled the fruit off the little sword and began to play with it. "Is it a common practice of yours to take dates out for food they have never had before but not warn them ahead of time what they will be dining on?"

"But… how did you…"

"You're not the only one who knows how to do research, Granger," he winked as he took a sip of his drink. Which tasted marvelous by the way. "Never try to prank a prankster. We always figure it out."

Hermione took a long drink of her wine, nearly finishing it. This was not how this evening was supposed to be going.

"And for the record," he continued. "You may not want to admit it, but this is in fact an actual date I have asked you on here. A real honest to Merlin date. So if you don't mind can we move past the awkward 'staring at anything else but each other' phase? I would actually like to have a conversation with you, not just the top of you head."

Hermione guzzle down the last of her wine and flagged down their waiter for another. This was REALLY not going how she had meant for it to go. As the waiter brought her another glass, Hermione's only thought was how on earth she was going to get through this night…. with out getting her hopes up.

**TBC**

**A/N: I know I know I KNOW! I am a horrible person I have kept you guys waiting for forever for this chapter. I am sorry I love you all it has just been a very crazy time in my life right now and my attention has been rather critically demanded else where. Anyway I hope you love the new chapter, it took me a while to write because I wanted to get it just perfect. Love and Hugs to all and as always R&R!**

**p.s. For the person who asked, Konbanwa just means 'Good Evening'**

**~Chupip**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sally gave a groan of relief as she finally closed her last file. Setting it on top of the neatly organized pile on her desk, Sally gave a quick flick of her wand. As the stack of files flew over to the cabinet and began sorting themselves into place, the blonde haired woman stood up from her chair and stretched her arms wearily. Stealing a look at the clock she decided it was time to call it a night. Despite having nothing but an empty flat to race home to, anywhere but her cold hard desk sounded like a place she'd rather be. It'd been almost two hours since Miss Granger had left and Sally couldn't help but be curious about how the date was going. She found herself genuinely hoping it was going well and looked forward to badgering Miss Granger on Monday for details. One of them needed to have a real life and if Sally couldn't be the one, then she would happily live vicariously through her boss.

Sally checked to see that the files had finished sorting before switching off her desk lamp and muttering a quick nox to douse the main lights in the front office. Pulling her cloak on, the blonde picked up her briefcase and stepped out of the warm office onto the dark street. The young woman gave a violent shiver and pulled her cloak tighter to herself in an effort to ward off some of the night's cold. It had started snowing hours ago and thus had added at least another two inches to the eight they already had on the ground. Sally was not looking forward to trudging through it to get home but knew she was to tired to apparate. After locking the front door, Sally pulled her hood and stepped out on to the street. Her internal debate between going home for left over's or just heading to the Leaky Caldron were interrupted by a deep voice calling her name.

"Miss Sheffield! Vait please!"

Sally stopped and turned around to find a familiar Bulgarian jogging up to her through the snow. She blinked in confusion for a moment but gathered her bearings just in time for Viktor Krum to catch up to her,

"Mr. Krum," she greeted with a polite smile. "How are you?"

"Very vell, thank you," he smiled back.

"What brings you here this late?"

"I vas valking back to Leaky Caldron vhere I am staying und saw light on in office. Vhat in name of Merlin are you doing here so late? Is Hermy-own-ninny vorking you into early grave vith herself?" the dark haired wizard laughed a bit harder at his own joke than most people would have.

Sally couldn't stop the unflattering snort she made. A genuine laugh escaped her lips though and she shook her head.

"No, I chose to work late tonight. Miss Granger actually left hours ago. I had lots of paper work to catch up on and didn't feel like leaving it for Monday. Never put off till tomorrow what you can do today my mum always said."

"Is very vise person, your mother," Viktor said. "But still, is not safe for beautiful young vuman such as yourself to be valking home alone, especially on cold snowy night like this. I shall valk vith you home."

A part of Sally bristled at the implication that she couldn't take care of herself, however an entirely different part of her self was blushing wildly at the handsome wizard's words. Thankfully it was very dark out.

"Mr. Krum, I couldn't possibly impose on you like that."

"Is not impose if myself offer first. Please I insist you let me to valk you home, Miss Sheffield. Hermy-own-ninny never forgive me if I don't see you somevhere safe."

"Well the thing is, I'm not going home just yet," Sally said, shifting her briefcase to her other hand. The featherlite charm had worn off awhile ago.

"Ah, is going to spend time vith boyfriend no doubt," he chuckled. If Sally were a less sane person she would have sworn he sounded disappointed.

Sally chuckled and shook her head, "Have to have a boyfriend to spend time with one, which I don't. No, I skipped lunch because of an emergency meeting at the ministry and cooking sounds like more energy than I am capable of at the moment so I figured I would just stop at the Leaky for a late supper."

Krum barely suppressed a smile at the witch's words.

"Vell then I suppose I vill just have to escort you to dinner and then home, yes?" Krum said as he took Sally's briefcase from her before offering his other arm. "Und vhile ve are not on case, I ask please you call me Viktor."

"I suppose then it's only fair that you call me 'Sally'," the blonde witch smiled and took the offered arm. This was probably a very bad idea, but even Sally had to admit it was a lot more appealing that trudging home to an empty flat and three day old casserole.

... _ ... _ ...

By the grace of whatever up on high seemed to be enjoying messing with her, Hermione would not be completely with out revenge that night. About the time their first course arrived, the universe decided to throw the poor frazzled witch a bone. George may have out maneuvered her on the subject of foreign cuisine, however when it came to the subject of foreign cutlery… Well… let's just say his education was a bit lacking.

As the grin slowly slipped off her dinner companion's face, Hermione thought she might just explode with glee.

George eyed the pair of sticks in his hand curiously. When the waiter had handed him essentially looked like two very skinny identical wands, George had no clue what they were even for let alone what to do with them. Casting a quick glance around the room, the redhead came to the swift and shocking conclusion that he was suppose to use them to eat with! George stared at the sticks in slight horror. Exactly how he was supposed to use these things to eat with? He peered over at Granger to see if he could learn by watching her. He did not miss the self-satisfied look in her eyes as she gracefully plucked up a piece of sushi and effortlessly lift it to her lips. Her fingers seemed to be literally wrapped around the sticks themselves. A feat which mystified and intrigued him at the same time.

George gave a few tries at it but just couldn't seem to mimic the proper way to hold the sticks. He settled in the end for just spearing a piece of one of his rolls like a primitive hunter before popping it in to his mouth. The unconventional method of eating was worth watching Granger snort into her wine glass. The look on their waiter's face wasn't a bad bonus either. As George chewed the slightly crunchy piece of rolled up rice and vegetables he decided that sushi wasn't so bad.

Hermione chuckled. "Here," she said, picking up a small container with a red cap that had been sitting on the end of the table. She then poured some of its contents into a tiny blue dish that had been stacked next to the bottle. George had spent the better part of half an hour trying to figure out the purpose of that stupid dish. "Dip the rolls in that. It makes them taste fantastic."

George was only half listening., being that he was far to busy sheathing several roll pieces on to one of the sticks like a shish-ka-bob. Hermione blinked owlishly at her dinner date.

"George, what on earth are you doing!"

"Eating," George gave her sardonic look as he bit one off.

"You're supposed to use both of the chop sticks to pick the pieces up individually, not skewer half a dozen of them like a fish."

"Marvelous idea I'm sure. One problem though," George said, nibbled at another piece. "I don't seem to possess the ability to use these 'chop sticks', and my date doesn't seem to be able to cease her smugness at having gotten one over on me long enough to demonstrate how to use said sticks either. I am thus at an impasse and must settle for an alternative method of using this so called eating utensil."

Hermione blushed in a bit of shame, though it was clear he wasn't angry.

"I'm sorry, George, you're right. Here, let me show you."

It took a good twenty minutes before George was able to clutch the chop sticks properly but after that he seemed to have the hang of it and the couple settled into an easy conversation for the rest of the meal. Hermione couldn't find it in herself to find a single thing wrong with the evening thus far. George had been a perfect gentleman, dinner was delicious and she hadn't laughed this much in months. The bushy haired book worm found herself genuinely having a good time.

By the time the bill had arrived, George and Hermione were discussing where to go next. With dinner paid and a sizeable tip left, George helped Hermione into her coat before opening the door for her. As the two of them stepped out onto the street, George checked to make sure no one was looking before casting a stasis charm and shrinking spell on their left over's and slipping them into his pocket.

Despite being rather full from dinner, Hermione was rather intrigued by the café and bakery George suggested for dessert and readily agreed on that as their next destination. Ducking back down their alleyway, George pulled Hermione into his arms. She barely had time to blush before he winked at her and apparated them to the other side of London. Hermione was a little concerned when she realized he had apparated them right in front of the store instead of some where discreet.

"Don't worry," George waved off her nervous look. "This place has a powerful notice me not charm around the whole building. You could apparate right next to a muggle but so long as you do so with in a ten foot perimeter of the store they won't notice."

Hermione barely managed an "Oh…" before George opened the door and ushered her in. Instantly Hermione's nose was assaulted with the most wonderful blend of fragrances. The bouquet of ground coffee and fresh bread lingered in the air with just a hint of what smelled like cherries. She caught wonderful whiffs of cinnamon too. The café was not large however it had a cheerful atmosphere with bright yellow walls and posters of famous muggle broadways all over the place. On the speakers over head an upbeat turn played. The room was dotted with tables and chairs, yet a few couches and arm chairs were gathered around each other off in a far corner. The front of shop held a long glass case completely packed full with every kind of baked good Hermione's imagination could conjure. The shelves behind the glass case were filled to capacity with everything from fresh loaves of artisan style bread to dozens upon dozens of different flavored danishes and muffins.

There was no one in the shop besides themselves. George looked around for a moment.

"Oi, Claire! You here?"

The crash and clatter from the back of the shop that followed startled Hermione enough to grip her wand. Soon a young woman with a long brown braid, laughing hazel eyes and bright blue rimmed glasses stumbled out of the back area. She was tall, wore an apron that matched her glasses and was covered in splatter from what appeared to be frosting and dough. Smears of flour peppered her face and arms.

"George Weasley, you bleeding little prat!" she exclaimed, though her irritation was clearly a front for her excitement. "You haven't been here in months! I ought to be offended."

"My dear Claire if I came here as often as I wanted to I would not be the model of perfection that you see before you," George teased. "Rather I'd look more like that cinnamon roll you have on display."

"Still, I shan't forgive you unless you have at least three treats tonight," the woman, apparently named Claire sniffed with mock indignation.

"With pleasure," he smiled back. "Dearest Claire, I would like to introduce you to my good friend, Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Claire Beaumont."

"So this is the famous Hermione Granger," the brunette smiled and wiped her flour covered hand on her apron before extending it to Hermione. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise, Miss Beaumont," Hermione smiled back and shook her hand.

"It's just Claire if you please," she winked. "So, what can I get for the two of you?"

George grinned from ear to ear, "What's fresh?"

Claire got a gleam in her eye and dashed into the back again. She was gone for only a moment and returned with a small plate piled with several piping hot beignets. The still steaming treats were covered in powdered sugar and drizzled with honey. Hermione nearly drooled on the woman's counter. A moment later the beignets and two steaming cups of cocoa were sitting on a tray and being pushed across the counter towards the couple.

"Just finished these for tomorrow," Claire said with a proud smile. "You can be my guinea pigs."

"I love it when you use me," George waggled his eye brows and reached for his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

Claire snorted and shoved the tray into George's hands, "Put your wallet away, Weasley. You know your money is no good here. I have to get back to cleaning, just holler if you need anything else."

With that she winked at the pair and disappeared back through the swinging doors.

"Come on, the couch is the best seat in the house," George motioned with his head in the direction of the worn old sofe in the corner.

As George set the tray down on the dark brown coffee table in front of the couch, Hermione took her coat off in the warmth of the bakery and draped it over the arm of a chair.

"Claire seems friendly," she said.

"Oh yeah, she's is great. Her brother Greg was in Gryffindor too but you wouldn't have met him. He was in Charlie's year and they graduated just before you and the boy wonders showed up," George replied as he handed her a mug of chocolate. "Careful it's hot."

"I don't remember Claire from Hogwarts," Hermione said, sipped carefully at her cocoa. "What house was she in?"

George sat down before snatching up a beignet and his own mug, "Oh Claire never went to Hogwarts," he said in between sips. "Claire's a squib. Greg use to talk about her all the time though so we all sort of knew her by proxy. They were really close. When the war hit, being purebloods, their parents tried to pressure Greg into taking the dark mark to ensure their family stayed in the good graces of the 'winning party'."

Hermione's stomach churned just enough at the mention of the war that she lowered her mug to wait for the sickening sensation to cease. "So what happened?" she asked.

"Well Greg wasn't sorted into Gryffindor for nothing," George replied with a smiled. "He packed what he could, took Claire and they went underground. He showed up for the final battle though and fought along side Charlie and their other year mates. Their parents had basically disowned them both for their disappearing act, so after the war they moved to here and started the shop. Claire was never be able wield a wand, but she found a way to perform magic none the less. It was a little rough for them at first but thanks to a pair of handsome and intelligent investors that give them a financial leg up, the shop is doing great."

"So that's why you're money is no good here," Hermione smiled as she felt confident enough to sample a beignet. George wasn't lying. The sweet and flakey pastry was to die for! She'd have to buy some to take home.

"I never said Fred and I were the investors," he laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes but chuckled, "You didn't have to. It was very sweet of you though to do that for them."

George blushed slightly under the praise and he ran his hand through his hair bashfully, "Just paying it forward I suppose," the red head resumed munching on the pastries. "When Harry gave Fred and me his tournament prize money it was the first time we were truly able to grasp the idea that our dream of owning a joke shop could be a reality. To be able to do that for someone else? Well it just seemed right. Don't know if that makes any sense to anyone but Fred and me but there you have it."

Hermione smiled warmly at the ginger haired man and reached over to lay her hand over his. "It makes perfect sense, George," she smiled and squeezed his hand gently before resuming her attack on the fantastic dessert.

George felt his ear get a little warm, which was a pretty good indicator that he was probably blushing. He had been amazed at the softness of her hand and had to stop himself several times during the rest of dessert from reaching out and trying to hold it again.

By the time they were finished Claire had returned to the front of the store to badger them with questions about how the beignets turned out. It took the pair an additional hour to convince the brunette that they were indeed delicious and not a thing could be done to improve their perfection, except perhaps to make some with chocolate in them. Finally satisfied with their answers, the bespectacled woman put some tarts, cakes and muffins in a box and handed it to Hermione. She also refused to let her pay for them. Instead the bushy hair witch promised to pass them out at her office and tell everyone where she'd gotten them… after she sampled a few that is.

Claire waved the pair off with a giant smile as they left the bakery and apparated back to Hermione's flat building. They rode the lift in a comfortable silence all the way to Hermione's level before getting off and wandering down the hall to her door. George took the shrunken box of left over's from the restaurant out of his pocket and returned it to its normal size.

"Now was that so painful?" he teased as he handed the two boxes to Hermione.

The book worm smiled sheepishly and tucked a loose curl back behind her ear, "It was lovely, George. Really, I had a good time. I didn't think I would, but I did. Thank you."

"No, thank _you_," George smiled and took her hand in his. Hermione turned scarlet as he pressed his lips gently to the back of it.

"Would uh… would you like to come in?" she stammered.

Every corner of his brain seemed to be screaming YES but George regretfully shook his head. "I would love to, but we have a long day tomorrow remember?"

How could she forget? A whole day at the Burrow buried in a sea of red heads. On the other hand after tonight, spending a whole day with George around didn't sound as bad as it had on last Monday.

"Right, well then I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then," Hermione muttered and turned to unlock her door. "Thank you again, George."

George surprised her by hooking his finger underneath her chin and raising her head to look at him, "Believe me, Hermione," he grinned wolfishly. "It was entirely my pleasure."

With that he pressed a kiss to her cheek so tender that by the time George pulled away Hermione was the shade of a tomato.

"See you tomorrow, Granger," George winked and headed back towards the lift.

Hermione quickly ducked into her flat, closed the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment. Knowing no one could see or hear her, the bushy haired witch let out a squeal of delight followed by a highly undignified giggle before she was able to move in the direction of her refrigerator to put away her boxes.

In the lift down the hall, George felt no shame as he practically danced around the descending iron box in joy. Despite the odd looks the balding man riding down with him was casting his direction; George's glee would not be contained. Phase one of Operation Woo Granger had been a success. Now on the phase two.

**TBC**

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the highly infrequent updates. Shortly after my last update my mother called me to let me know she had just found out she needed surgery to remove some dangerous tumors on her kidneys. As I am sure you can understand my attention was required else where. It's been a trying and long summer and I apologize for neglecting this story. But now Mom is on the mend and I am able to focus on more none stressful things again so I'll be picking up the pace a little bit with the story. Stay turned, my dearies! And as always R&R!**

**~Chupip**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

It was a highly aggravated Crookshanks that sat curled up in the only free space on the bed he could find. The large feline glared fiercely in annoyance at his familiar with his tail twitching dangerously. The female biped seemed to have decided she needed to remove every single piece of clothing she owned from her closet and lay them all on her bed, greatly restricting the ginger cat's ability to get comfortable. Every time he attempted to stretch out, the bushy one would yell at him to get off her clothing. It was absurd really; leaving hair on her clothing was a sign of affection. It let other cats know she was taken. Stupid ungrateful human. Eventually Crookshanks gave up trying to get comfy and jumped down from the bed in pursuit of a better more spacious place to nap.

Hermione was ready to bang her head on a wall. She was expected at the Weasley's in twenty minutes and had yet to find an outfit acceptable enough to attend in. Nothing seemed right. The first two outfits seemed too grungy, the third seemed too formal and the fourth was far more suited for a court appearance than a family dinner. Should she go for jeans and a jumper or a warm dress and leggings? Dressing for dinner at the Burrow had never been this difficult before. Hermione had decided that this was all George's fault. If he hadn't of shown her such a good time last night she wouldn't feel the need to look nice for him today.

The bushy haired brunette barely resisted the urge to smack herself for how completely ludicrous that sounded.

Hermione glared at the clothing strung about her bed. She felt ridiculous. It was like being back in the dorm listening to Lavender and Pavarti go through their entire wardrobe debating on which outfit would catch the boys' eye the best. Hermione's problem was a little more complicated than just trying to get a date for Hogsmeade though. She hadn't told any of her friends about George taking her to dinner, and for the moment didn't really want to.

Just because last night had been one of the best evenings she'd had in ages and a very deep dark part of her brain hoped that there would be a second dinner in the near future, did not mean she wanted anyone knowing about it. If she overdressed Ginny would sniff out something was up in a heart beat. The frustrated witch shuddered at the thought of her friends' reactions. Harry and Ron would undoubtedly flip out and immediately become over protective big brothers, while Mrs. Weasley would probably just start planning a wedding. Despite it being her own brother, it was doubtful that Ginny would be able to resist the urge to harass her about whether or not they've slept together yet.

The blush that followed the mental image of a shirtless George didn't last long past Hermione's horrifying vision of Molly badgering her with questions about china patterns.

...~...~...

George observed his reflection in the mirror carefully. He'd taken a little longer getting ready this morning than usual and was pleased with the result. The prankster had never really cared much about his physical appearance; after all it was hard to improve upon perfection, but he found himself taking a little extra care to shave and dress this morning in hopes that his ensemble would meet with Hermione's approval. The black button down collared shirt was just formal enough to give a sophisticated balance to his dark blue jeans and boots. Running a quick dab of Sleekeazy for Men through his hair, George gave his reflection a thumbs up before darting out of the bathroom in search of his scarf and coat.

Pulling on his coat the ginger haired man tossed some floo powder into the orange flames. As the fire roared green George stepped forward into his fire place.

...~...~...

A familiar ripple went through Molly, alerting her that someone had just apparated within their wards. She set the bowl of boiled potatoes in her hands down before weaving her way through the sea of adults and children. It took a few moments before the elder witch was able to reach the front door. Molly was just wiping her hands on her apron when a gentle knock on the door sounded.

It was with a large smile that the graying woman pulled open the door. "Hermione!" she exclaimed as she pulled the younger witch into a bone crushing hug. "How are you, Dear? I'm so glad you could make it."

Hermione waited until Mrs. Weasley loosened her grip a bit before attempting to answer. One usually needed oxygen to speak.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Hermione smiled back.

"I'd have sent one of the boys to fetch you even if you had," she winked and opened the door further. "After all you are the woman of the hour."

Hermione followed Molly inside as she removed her coat. "Sorry?"

"George told us everything."

Hermione dropped her coat in horror. "He… he did?"

"Oh yes, and I couldn't be happier. You don't know what this means to him. To all of us really."

"Molly, I think you all might be getting ahead of yourself a bit," Hermione could feel her panic rising. Oh God how could he have just told them! Not that she ever told him not to tell them exactly but she had hoped he would have had some discretion. "It was just the one time, it'll probably never happen again."

"Oh pish posh, don't be so modest," Molly waved her off. "George has been going on all day about how incredible you were. I believe his exact words were 'blindingly brilliant'."

"He… he said that?" Hermione blushed as she leaned down to pick up her coat.

"Of course he did. Not that any of us needed a reminder how amazing you are of course," the elder witch smiled. "And as far as it never happening again, I highly doubt that. Those boys get in more legal trouble with that shop than its worth in my opinion. But it makes them happy and keeps food on their tables so who am I to argue with it? I'm just so glad they have you in their corner now. That Franklin fellow sounded like he was a stones throws away from St. Mungo's psychiatric ward."

Hermione nearly collapsed in relief. The case! She was talking about the case. Oh thank God. As the door was closed behind her Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. If she could just get to George before he told anyone everything would be fine.

A comforting warmth instantly filled her as Molly announced her arrival to the rest of the family. Hermione made a point in avoiding Harry's gaze as she made her rounds with greetings and hugs. Three year old James had just attached himself to her leg wanting a hug when she finally reached George through the crowd. She gave the toddler a giant hug and kiss before sending him scampering off to find his cousins.

"Glad you could make it," George smiled broadly at her.

"I doubt you're mother would _let_ me miss it," she smiled back. "Um George, do you think we could talk privately for a moment?"

George nodded and they stepped out of the main sitting room before ducking down a near by hallway no one was occupying.

"Wanting to get me alone again so soon? Why Miss Granger, just what are your intentions with me?"

Hermione snorted a laugh and shook her head. "You're incorrigible."

"I prefer the term persistently charming," George ginned and leaned against the wall. "So since it's clear you don't have any unladylike objective for pulling me down this dark hallway, an offence to my pride I shall attempt to over look, what can I do for you?"

"It's about last night," she nervously chewed on her lip. "Do you think you could not mention it to anyone?"

"Ashamed of me already?" he teased.

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth with an embarrassed gasp, "What? No! No, it's not that at all. I had a great time with you, really I did. I just don't want to deal with Ron and Harry right now. They're like the older brothers I never actually wanted when it comes to men and with all the stress I'm under at work, plus Harry's been hounding me, and Merlin knows your mother would hit the ceiling in a completely different way and I just…"

"Whoa, whoa, Hermione calm down," George put his hands on her shoulders to stop her rambling. "It's alright I was just kidding. I haven't said anything to anyone yet either. Contrary to popular belief, I do enjoy a bit of privacy as well."

The worked up witch nearly sank against the wall in relief. "Thank you, George."

"Besides," he took a step closer to her, effectively pinning her between himself and the wall. Hermione's cheeks burned scarlet as the ginger's sudden close proximity to herself and had to look up to be able to stare at anything but his chest. George tucked a lock of hair away from her face, pleased when he noticed her swallow hard. "I don't feel like sharing you with the world just yet."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but all that really came out was a squeak. She was saved from having to formulate words by Molly declaring loudly that dinner was ready. George stepped back to allowed her the space to move back down the hallway.

"Oh and Hermione?" he said as they rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispered before bouncing off to help his mother set baskets of bread rolls on the table.

The already red woman turned a shade darker as she self consciously fingered the fabric of her jumper. In the end she had decided on the skinny jeans and lilac colored cashmere jumper Ginny and Lavender had given her for her birthday this year. Apparently it did in fact look as good on her as they had insisted. Hermione smiled as she found a seat.

Getting over twenty people organized around a table was not nearly as easy as it sounded. There were children running around, and Weasley boys arguing about who got to sit closest to the chicken. In the end though everyone found a place to sit and started to dig into the feast laid out before them.

Hermione's cheeks turned bright red again when George suddenly plopped down next to her, though it really shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did. It wouldn't have been so awkward but the gingered prat kept winking at every time he passed a bowl her way. Hermione was starting to feel that he had not taken their conversation very seriously. Eventually though she was able to get comfortable with his close presence and began enjoying the meal. Dinner would have been nearly prefect if it hadn't been Harry's attempts to pull her into conversation. Hermione knew what Harry wanted to talk about, and it was not happening, let alone at the Weasley's dinner table. The brunette witch just settled for ignoring her emerald eyed friend as much as possible with out it being obvious.

As everyone tucked into their second helpings, George and Fred began beating their goblets with forks.

"Oi! Shut it you lot!" Fred shouted over the roaring conversations as he stood up from his seat.

"Yeah, we have some important speaking to grace your ears with," George said, following his twin in standing.

"If it's not as important as this meal is tasty we don't care!" Bill shouted from the end of the table with a laugh.

"Looks like someone just earned their beloved children an extra Christmas box from Uncle Fred and Uncle George's store this year," Fred grinned wickedly down at his older brother.

Bill went pale for a moment, "I take it back!"

"Nope, sorry too late," Fred said casually. Bill groaned as Fleur muttered something to him in French and smacked him in the shoulder. "As my twin was saying, we have something important to say, don't we, Forge?"

"Indeed we do, Gred. We want to propose a toast to the lovely Miss Hermione Granger here," George turned and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, the bright red tint of her cheeks making him smile.

"If you weren't listening to his Holiness's blathering on and on earlier, this lovely young witch has just saved our collective pranking backsides with her brilliant brain and apparently very sharp tongue," Fred was clearly enjoying helping his twin embarrass the already scarlet faced female.

Hermione for her part felt very embarrassed, but very flattered at the same time. She smiled warmly at both the twins.

"I know seriousness isn't really our thing, but Hermione, we really have no words to tell you how grateful we are for what you did not just us but our family as well," Fred put a loving hand on Angelina's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "By taking our case you literally saved our lives. I just hope the copious amount of gold we'll be depositing in your account soon with suffice as an adequate thank you."

Hermione burst into laughter and raised her own glass. "After what you two put me through? It's a start," she smiled and tipped her glass towards him.

"To Hermione!" George proclaimed with his cup held high.

"To Hermione!" boomed the rest of the room as everyone else raised their glasses in a toast as well.

The curly haired witch couldn't help but feel very touched at the moment. It'd wasn't often Hermione was some place where she felt safe enough to relax and let go in, but Fred and George had just reminded her why this house with this family was one of those places. The war had left a lot of scars, most of them not physical. Even Ron and Harry had found it difficult to find a safe haven in which they could just let every guard they had down at first. The Burrow had always been that one place for all of them where every wall and shield was able to come down and they could just feel safe for a little while. Hermione remembered in the days immediately following the war where all three of them would stay holed up in Ron's room huddled together for comfort. Molly must has sensed that they needed to be together then because she never once said anything about Hermione sleeping while sandwiched between the two boys.

A pair of kisses on both of her cheeks brought Hermione out of her thoughts and she laughed as Fred and George pulled away. George winked at her again causing Hermione to once more blush the shade of a tomato. At this rate she was going to end up permanently tinted red if she didn't get a handle on the blushing.

The evening wore on pleasantly enough and soon families with fast fading children were saying their good byes and giving hugs as they pulled on hats and coats. The crowd quickly wore down to just Ron, Harry, George and herself. Ginny had long since taken the boys home to bed and Lavender had fallen asleep on Ron's lap. When George excused himself to get another cup of cocoa, Harry turned to Hermione.

"Are we going to talk about it now or do we have to keep up the 'I'm not looking at you' game?" he asked flatly.

Hermione groaned inwardly. She had really hoped to avoid this conversation completely but it looked like the bespectacled git was just not going to let it go.

"Harry, we have talked about this a thousand times," she replied. "I am fine. If I honestly thought there was a problem I would have taken care of it a long time ago."

"How can you not think there is a problem?" he asked. "You put George into a bookcase, Sally said at least three times this past month she's had to wake you up at your desk because of the screaming, and Merlin knows what you're not telling us about when you're home."

"You can not tell me you don't still have nightmares, Harry," Hermione snorted angrily. "I don't see you hopping back onto Healer Conner's couch."

"I dealt with my problems and was able to move on."

"We all deal with our problems differently. You went to a therapist and talked them out. I…"

"Went once, freaked out then took up drinking and chugging dreamless sleep potions like pumpkin juice instead."

Hermione's temper finally snapped and she stood up from the chair she was sitting in. Her hair crackled with magic.

"You bleeding little hypocrite," she hissed. "You spent six months holed up at Grimmauld place drunk out of your mind on fire whiskey before Ginny kicked your arse back into the real world. I have never gotten to that level and how dare you imply such."

Harry ran a frustrated hand down his face, "That was then, this is now. A decade after everything and you're still having issues with it like it happened last week. I'm just trying to…"

"I know what you're trying to do, Harry," Hermione snapped. "But the difference now is that while you may think I need saving, I don't."

"Hermione, what this git is trying to get at is we're worried about you," Ron cut it before Harry could open his mouth again. "You know you mean everything to us and that we'd do anything to protect you. We just want to help."

"I don't need help, I need friends who respect my decisions," she glared venomously and stormed over to the coat rack.

"Where are you going?"

"Where else? Home to drink my crazies away with a copious amount of alcohol obviously," she snapped sarcastically as she began pulling her coat on.

"We're not done talking about this," Harry said following her to the coat rack.

Hermione didn't even think, her wand just instantly appeared in her hand and she pressed it lightly but threateningly to Harry's chest. Harry had the good sense to at least look intimidated.

"Now you listen to me, Harry Potter because I am not going to say this again. I neither need nor want your help on this matter. I am fine and if you keeping pushing me on this it will be a long time before I even choose to be in the same building as you let alone speak to you. So I am going to say this once more then you can pick whether you wish to still remain friends or not. Back. Off."

It was a very tense hush that fell in the room and it remained so until George came walking back in holding a tray full of mugs and whistling a Christmas carol. Almost immediately he stopped whistling and furrowed his brow as he looked between the three friends glaring at each other.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, noticing Hermione's stormy expression and her coat in hand.

"Everything's fine," she replied and stowed her wand quickly. "I was just leaving."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't like being threatened," Hermione shot a glare at Harry. "Give Molly my thanks for dinner."

With that the furious witch turned on her heel and slammed the door shut behind her. George set the tray down and was across the room in three strides.

"What the bloody hell did you two thick heads do to upset her this time?" he glared and snatched his own coat off its peg before following Hermione outside.

Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses warily. "Ginny's going to kill me."

"Violently," Ron muttered and reached for a mug of hot chocolate.

...~...~...

Hermione stormed away from the Burrow with hot angry tears spilling down her cheeks. There was just no stopping them this time. She was so livid right now she could barely see straight. There was no way she could apparate until she cleared her head some. A firm hand on her shoulder startled Hermione and she whipped around with her wand out.

A very surprised George put his hands up in defense. "Whoa there, 'Mione," he said gently. "Just me."

"I… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… to…" Hermione couldn't get the full sentence out before dissolving back into tears.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" George frowned and stepped forward. "Are you alright?"

If George was surprised by having a wand pulled on him by a sobbing witch, he was even more surprised when the same witch threw her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt. Pushing aside the happiness of finally having a legitimate reason for Hermione to be pressed up against him, George wrapped his own arms around the distressed woman and hugged her tightly. After a moment he began murmuring soothing words into her ear and rubbing small circles in her back to calm her.

Hermione for her part was mortified at the completely lack of control over her emotions that she was displaying. For the moment though she didn't care enough to stop. In the morning she'd chock this impulsive move up to stress and a pathetic need to be hugged, but right now she couldn't find a single reason to do anything that would put an end to soft circles George was rubbing on her back. It was hard to deny that the warmth of his arms around her body and the comforting words he was whispering into her hair wasn't exactly what Hermione needed right now.

It was several more minutes before Hermione's sobs turned into quite sniffles. An involuntary shudder rippled through her and George suddenly realized how cold it was out here. It took most of his will power to pull away, but the red head stepped back just enough to look down at his tearful companion.

"Do you think you can apparate home with out splinching yourself?"

Hermione shook her head. George nodded in return and pulled her back to him chest.

"Hold tight," he whispered just before the couple disappeared with a crack.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well I didn't get this one up as quickly as I had hoped but I guess it was quicker than my last update :) Mom is doing better though her stamina isn't nearly what it use to be. Thank you everyone for your thoughts and prayers on our behalf. I am already pumped for the next chapter so keep your eyes peeling for it. And as always my lovelies. Read and Review!**

**~Chupip**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Silence, Mudblood!_

_No! Please! NO!_

Hermione's eyes flew open as she jolted awake. Trying to will herself to stop shaking, Hermione lay perfectly still and waited for the lingering panic of her nightmare to fade away. It took several minutes but finally her racing heart slowed back down to its normal steady rhythm. Confident enough that she wasn't going to blow up the first thing shadow she saw, Hermione sat up enough to take in her surroundings. At first glance the half asleep witch felt her panic shot back up. None of this was familiar! She wasn't at her apartment!

Hermione leapt up from the couch she seemed to have been sleeping on and made a grab for her wand. In her haste though she forgot to completely remove the blanket wrapped around her feet, and thus ended up in a tangled up heap on the beige rug beneath a near by coffee table. A loud crash also followed. Hermione suspected she may have knocked over a lamp by accident.

Not seconds later Hermione felt the floor rumble with the sounds of someone running. She didn't even have time to get up before a pair of bare feet appeared next to her head. Hermione followed the line of sight upwards and realized that the bare feet were attached to a pair of pajama pant clad legs. And the pajama pant clad legs were attached to a very concerned looking red head.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

The confused witch shook her head a few times to allow her brain to finish waking up. "George?"

"Yeah, who else?" he said helping her up off the floor.

Hermione stared at him blankly as last night suddenly came flooding back to her. George had apparated them back to his place so she could calm down before going home. There was a considerably large amount of more crying, all of it from her, and a long time spent curled up on the very couch she'd slept on. The mug of tea he had prepared for her shortly after they got here last night was still sitting on the coffee table, having long since gone cold. George hadn't pressed her for answers about when she was so upset, nor did he do anything but simply wrap his arms around her while she cried. Not a gesture Hermione would expected from someone like George Weasley. The last thing she remembered was him stroking her hair as she leaned against him for comfort. Hermione blushed vividly. Had she fallen asleep on his chest? Surely not.

Hermione abruptly realized she hadn't answered George and he was looking more concerned by the second at her lack of response.

"I'm sorry," she chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. She dreaded looking in the mirror. It undoubtedly looked horrifying tight now. "I'm always a bit disoriented in the mornings. Especially when I wake up in strange places."

"Oh believe me, I remember," George grinned. "I was about to come wake you but couldn't figure out which way would be safest. I only have one bookshelf and would prefer it not smashed."

Hermione groaned, "You're not going to let me live that down are you?"

"Not for awhile no," he winked and put an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, I made some breakfast."

"You can cook?" she replied as George steered her into the kitchen.

George frowned momentarily, "What? You think I survive on care packages from Mum?"

"The thought had crossed my mind, yes."

George snorted in mock indignation, "Just for that you don't get to have any of the fabulous bacon I made."

Hermione laughed as she took a seat, "Aw, I'm sorry. I take it back."

"Nope, sorry. I'm offended now. No bacon for you."

"Are your delicate senses too offended to allow me a cup of coffee?"

George pretended to mull the thought over for a few minutes. "I suppose not, but I expect to be properly adored for it," he teased and quickly retrieved a mug filled to the brim with the hot beverage. Hermione reached for it greedily and frowned when he kept it just out of her reach. The red head grinned and leaned down. "Well?"

"Well what?" she frowned, casting longing looks at the dark brown ambrosia.

"Where's my thank you?" he asked and tapped the side of his cheek.

Hermione's cheeks heated up again and she laughed nervously. Oh well, couldn't possibly embarrass herself any further than she already had. Leaning forward she pressed her lips quickly to George's cheek, giggling slightly when his morning stubble tickled her nose. George winked back and smoothly handed her the mug.

"You truly are incorrigible, George," she grinned sheepishly and carefully sipped at the steaming brown liquid.

"Again, charmingly persistent," he replied and turned back to plate the bacon and eggs. "Besides, I deserve at least one kiss. Not that I minded you drooling on my chest after you fell asleep last night but I usually reserve that sort of privilege for a third or forth date. For you though I'll make an exception."

Hermione nearly choked on the coffee as her face went flaming red, "I do NOT drool!"

"Tell that to the wet spot on my shirt."

"George!"

George laughed, "I'm just teasing, Mione. You didn't drool on me."

Hermione sighed in exasperation but returned to her coffee.

"You just sweated through one corner of your mouth in a neat circular pattern on my night shirt."

"_GEORGE!_"

… ~ … ~ …

Sally stared out of the large window in her living room, watching the snow silently fall from the sky. It was a beautiful but frigid morning which saw the blonde unwilling to get out of her warm fluffy bathrobe anytime soon. That, and judging from the past two days, attempting to put on real clothing of any kind seemed to be a useless endeavor anyway. Hugging herself around the middle, Sally thought back to Friday night and wondered how on earth she had gotten to here? How did dinner and a few drinks turn into this? Not that she was complaining exactly, it had been an amazing weekend but in hindsight the whole thing had been a very, very, VERY bad idea. Was she that starved for companionship that she was willing to put her entire career and the fate of two young children on the line? Ms. Granger had dealt with enough custody cases before for Sally to be all to well aware of how badly a father getting caught up in a relationship like this could ruin his chances of being granted custody at all.

And yet when Viktor kissed her at the door on Friday night every rational thought the blonde witch ever possessed up till that point had completely left her mind. Sally rubbed her temple with one hand trying to fight off the head ache that threatened to plague her.

Strong warm arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her waist, and soft lips on her neck put her less than pleasant thoughts to a screeching halt.

"Knut for thoughts?" the Bulgarian behind her murmured into her hair.

"That I am so fired when Miss Granger finds out about this," Sally said before thinking better of it.

Viktor sighed and turned Sally around to face him.

"Herm-own-ninny vould not begrudge you for finding happiness," he said, brushing a wayward blond lock of hair behind her ear.

Sally stepped back and leaned against the wall, "Question is did I actually find happiness or did I find a great weekend and a quick goodbye?" she asked.

Viktor re-closed the space between them and pulled her back into his arms, "I am not half-vay man, Sally. I do not have, as you say 'good veekends und quick goodbyes'. This is not sumting I do ever. Now if you do not vish to continue, I vill respect that und we pretend this never happened. But if you do vish to continue, then I am villing to as vell. Very much villing. You are not much like most vomen I meet in Quidditch business. This I like."

A hesitant smile tugged at Sally's lips. She settled back into his arms and sighed. "I'm not saying no," she said softly. "But do you think we can pick this back up after the case is over? You can't afford to be caught in a scandal. Not with your kids on the line. I'm not worth it."

"Und you saying this right now is vhat makes you vorth it," he smiled and kissed her softly. "But yes, is true. Vaiting till case is over is best."

Sally sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"This 'vaiting' though... must it start now?"

The blonde witch grinned mischievously and ran a finger down Viktor's stubble covered jaw, "I see no reason for it to begin any sooner than it must, so no."

Viktor's already dark eyes grew darker and he descended on Sally for a deep and hungry kiss as he pulled greedily at the knot of her bathrobe belt.

Sally moaned softly as the handsome Bulgarian moved to her neck, both of them blissfully unaware of their audience. On a roof top across the road from the window, a camouflaged figure sat crouched down so as not to be noticed. A smug smile tugged at the man's lips and he raised the object in his hands to his eyes. The rapid clicking of a camera was lost in the sounds of the busy streets below.

… ~ … ~ …

"Alright, alright! I take it back you don't drool!" George laughed as he rubbed the spot on his arm where Hermione had just punched. "Ow! You punch like a guy."

"Hidden talent," she snorted and picked up her coat. "So uh, thank you again for last night, and breakfast. I really appreciated it."

"Any time."

"I suppose I'll see you later then."

"Wait," George said as Hermione reached for the handle of the front door. "Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

An automatic refusal halted on Hermione's tongue and she stopped for a moment. After everything he had done for her last night, it really was the least she could do in return. Smiling, Hermione pressed another quick kiss to George's cheek before ducking out the door.

"Twelve thirty!" She called while quickly hopping down the stairs. "Don't be late."

**A/N: Told ya I was pumped for another chapter! Short and sweet yes, but here none the less ;) R&R!**

**~Chupip**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

There were many odd glances cast in the direction of a certain red head as he basically danced down the side walk of Diagon Ally, but he wasn't paying a lick of attention to any of them. In fact the only thing he was paying attention to was a burgundy painted door at the end of the block with the words "H. Granger, Attorney" neatly painting across the top door frame.

George had been eagerly anticipating this lunch date since Granger darted down his stairs yesterday. The quick peck like kiss had caught him completely off guard in the best sort of way. He never would have guessed she'd have such soft lips and, so help him Merlin, George was going to find a way to get her to kiss him properly as soon as possible. George spent most of this morning voicing out loud to Fred every possible way to make this happen. It was a purely one sided conversation that had been driving said twin up a wall. The aggravated ginger had all but thrown his brother out the door when his lunch date time drew near. George grinned wickedly to himself. Served the little wanker right, especially after the lovesick drooling George had been forced to endure after Fred proposed to Angelina.

It didn't take the redhead long before the charming red door of Hermione's office came into clear view. Propriety be damned, George ran the rest of the way and skidded to a halt in front of the building.

Taking a moment to smooth down his hair, George threw the door open with a bang causing the young woman inside to jump and drop everything in her arms.

He smiled and walked in. "Why if it isn't my favorite little secretary. And just how are we this beautiful afternoon, Miss Sally Sheffield?"

Sally glared violently at him and gave an indignant snarl before bending down to pick up her papers. "Do you go out of your way to be the biggest damned annoyance on the face of the earth or am I just that flipping lucky?" she snapped at him.

Her tone took George by completely surprise and successfully erased his cheerful demeanor. Frowning slightly he watched her for a moment. Sally was angry. No, Sally was seething but it wasn't because of him. George bent down to pick up some of her files for her.

"What's wrong?" he said bluntly.

"Wrong?" she replied with a slightly hysterical laugh. "Why would anything be wrong? No, everything is just bloody peachy here. It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining and I have the most effing stubborn boss on the face of the effing bleeding planet!"

George was sure that under any other circumstance hearing uptight little Sally swear like a Quidditch player would amuse him to no end but at the moment it was not all that funny. Something was wrong, and he worried for both her and Hermione.

"Sally," he rested a hand on shoulder, "What's going on?"

The girl's anger completely deflated into pure worry and she looked at him helplessly. "She won't let me in."

"What? Hermione?" Sally nodded. "Where won't she let you into?"

"Her office," the blond said. "She's in there with _him_. And she won't let me in!"

George didn't know who 'him' was but Sally said the word with such disgust that he couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved that Hermione was alone in a room with such a person. Another odd emotion fluttered through the wizard's brain but he was more than happy to ignore it. Jealousy did not become a Weasley. Ron had made that clear many times over.

"Care to tell me what is so wrong with this 'him' and why he should not be left alone with your lovely employer?" George said as he helped Sally up.

Sally hesitated for a moment, "I could get sacked for telling you anything about any of our cases, George. What we do is very confidential."

"Then all I have to say is that I am very, very sorry."

"For what?"

George pulled out his wand and pointed it at the sofa and chair in the front of the room. He shot a spell at it that caused them to start tap dancing and singing.

"For that," he said as he slipped his wand back into his pocket. "Now you go deal with that, and let terrible little old me force my way passed you and burst into her office like the rude git that I am."

Winking at her, George brushed passed the slightly dumbstruck Sally and threw Ms Granger's office door open. Stepping inside he closed it sharply behind himself and Sally was once again left alone in an entry way with singing and dancing inanimate objects. She wasn't certain at the moment whether she loved or hated George Weasley at the moment for what he had just done but she was strongly leaning towards the former.

... ~ ... ~ ...

"Miss Granger, what we are asking for is not unreasonable," Dietrich smiled at the glaring witch across the desk. "I am sure we can come to an understanding here with out having to take this to court. Think of the children, having to go through a big courtroom brawl like that."

"I am thinking of the children, Mr. Dietrich, and these demands most certainly are unreasonable," Hermione said. "You are basically asking my client to sign away his fatherhood to these two boys yet still pay for them. Now if you had a more mutually beneficial arrangement to offer than we would be happy to talk, but the very idea that the only time Mr. Krum would be allowed to see his children was two weeks in the summer and spring holiday is absolutely outrageous. Especially when he has been the primary care giver for their entire lives. We will not be settling this quietly if your client can not come up with some more reasonable demands. Now if you will excuse me, Mr. Dietrich, you are cutting into my lunch hour and I am not nearly as pleasant to speak with when I am hungry."

"Perhaps then we can continue this discussion at a little place around the corner I know," the dark haired man smiled a toothy grin. "They bring the meals on large plates to sit between everyone. We could serve each other."

Hermione barely resisted the urge to look disgusted as she rose from the desk. "The only think I will be serving you, Mr. Dietrich, is a new order of custodial arrangements. After that it's your clients call as to whether we settle this here or at the Ministry in front of a judge."

Dietrich rose from his chair and began tucking papers back into his briefcase. "Ms Granger, I should warn you. If this goes to trial I will come down on Mr. Krum with everything I have, and if he isn't as shiny and clean as a brand new sickle then he will never go near those children ever again. Quidditch captions are not known for their morality. My client is their mother and has every right to retain full custody of them."

"And my client is their father and also has every right to retain full custody of them," Hermione leaned on her desk with both hands. "I may be the new kid on the roster, Dietrich, but don't think for a second that I won't come after your client just as hard as you come after mine."

"Such fire," he practically purred. "You sure you won't dine with me?"

"I have plans," she said flatly.

"Plans that you are currently late for, you tardy minx."

Hermione's arm almost gave way in shock as George waltzed into her office… again… with out permission.

"George, you were suppose to wait in the lobby for me," she half heartedly chastised.

The ginger haired wizard shrugged, "I got bored. And believe me, you do not want me bored in your lobby."

"Indeed not," Hermione chuckled. "As I was saying, Mr Dietrich, I am late for lunch. I'm sure you can find the door yourself."

Dietrich raised a dark eyebrow at George in amused smugness, "Do you make it a policy to date clients, Ms Granger?"

"Former client actually, Diuretic was it?"

"Dietrich," he snarled. "Siegmund Dietrich."

"Wow, that's quite a whopper of a name now isn't it?" George smirked. "What is the short of that? Siggy? Or maybe Mundo? Your school years must have been so much fun with such a _regal_ and _important_ sounding name as Siegmund Dietrich."

Hermione contained the giggle that threatened to escape her. She couldn't deny that watching the pompous arse turn purple with rage as George mocked him was just what her day needed.

"George, there is no need to be rude," she scolded. "Good day to you, Mr. Dietrich. Sally will show you out."

The dark hair wizard snorted a good bye and stormed out of the office. George threw a self satisfied smirk over his shoulder at the retreating git before meandering over to the desk.

"You know, usually people knock on closed doors," Hermione said as she packed away the files and papers on her desk.

"Yes well I am by no means a usual person, my dear little bookworm," he smiled in return.

The bushy haired witch smiled as well and gave him a quick hug, "Thank you though. I am not really in a position to put him in his place outside of a court room, so I appreciate you doing it for me. Even if you weren't supposed to."

George lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a rather sensual kiss to the knuckles. He stared at her so very intensely that Hermione felt her cheeks beginning to heat up.

"I may not be your traditional knight in shining armor," George said. "But that doesn't mean I shall allow a lady to be bullied by an over stuffed git with a funny name. Especially my lady."

"Oh, so I'm your lady now am I?" Hermione asked. She meant to sound flirty but she was pretty sure she only ended up sounding nervous.

The red head flashed a heart melting smile and offered her his arm, "If you want to be. I'd be happy to slay any dragon you need gone."

Hermione stared at his arm for a moment, "You know I can slay my own dragons right?"

"One, you'd sooner knit the dragon a hat then slay it," he teased. "And two, I never said you couldn't slay your own dragons. Seen you rescue yourself from plenty of towers too. Just thought I'd offer an extra sword if you wanted it. And before you accuse me of it, no that was not a metaphor."

Hermione smiled warmly and finally took his arm, "How about you offer me lunch first, and we talk swords later. The lady is hungry."

"If MY lady is hungry, then I shall feed her," George grinned.

"Whatever you say, your lordship," she rolled her eyes. "Just find me a sandwich before I decide to slay you."

… ~ … ~ …

Sally looked up from her work as that insurable Mr Dietrich stomped out of Mr Granger's office. Thankfully she had just finished spelling the furniture still, it wouldn't do for anyone to see their office in such chaos. It could be considered as a sign of disorganization and would cause people not to take them seriously.

"Have a good day, Mr. Dietrich," she said possibly the most sarcastic tone she had ever used on a fellow attorney. "Ms Granger is free next Thursday should you wish to return with a counter arrangement."

He glared at her. "Fine," Dietrich huffed. "I will say this, that little bint of a boss of yours had better get her act together. Dating clients is always very, very bad for business. It could ruin both of them. Though I am sure you are very well aware of that aren't you, Miss Sheffield."

Something about the way the tall dark man had said that to her send shivers down Sally's spin. Dietrich stared at her with his cold unforgiving blue eyes as though he could see into her memories of the weekend she'd just had. Sally shook herself and returned the arsehole's glare.

"Mr. Dietrich, we hold ourselves to a very high standard of etiquette with our clients. As Mr Weasley is no longer a client with this company, if they wish to have lunch together it is certainly no business of yours," she said firmly.

"Indeed," Dietrich sneered and donned his outer cloak. "Good day to you, Miss Sheffield. Enjoy your high standard of etiquette."

As the door shut behind that billowing robe Sally released a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and she felt sick to her stomach.

As the trembling blonde witch lowered herself into her chair she ran a hand down her face. He couldn't possibly know… could he?

**TBC**

**A/N: Three steps forward, two steps back it would seem. Mom had a mild heart attack over Christmas then my husband required surgery for a problem he has been dealing with for years. Both are fine and on the mend. All in time for me to catch the plague that has been circling around my work place. Needless to say it's been a roller coaster ride for the last few months. Hopefully this chapter eases a few tempers at being left hanging for so long. As always R&R, my dearies. Maybe some nice reviews from my favorite readers will help ease my sinus headache.**

**~Chupip**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"And that's why Fred and me are no longer welcomed in Toronto, Canada."

Hermione snorted into her glass of iced butterbeer, "Can you really blame them though? Those cows hardly deserved any of that."

"True," George said as he stabbed a bit of chicken with his fork. "But to be fair if that manky little assistant hadn't of swiped the prank potion we were trying to pitch to their company it never would have happened. I don't know how it ended up in the hands of that muggle famer, but it's hardly our fault if he thought it was a new kind of vitamin for his herd."

Hermione shook her head in amusement as she returned to nibbling on the last bits of her sandwich. The hustling and bustling of the Leaky Cauldron was certainly a change of pace from the quite and intimate setting of the sushi restaurant, but Hermione was enjoying herself none the less. After the disaster that which was dinner at the Burrow and the highly embarrassing morning after, Hermione was just glad for the normality of the setting. Even if the stories involved transfigured Canadian cows.

"Well I do hate to cut this short but I'm afraid I am going to have to leave," George said as he wiped his mouth on a napkin. "I promised Fred he could take off the afternoon. Angie's due next week and has gone completely barmy with the nesting. Fred wants to make sure she hasn't purged his stuff again like last time."

"Oh," Hermione hoped she didn't sound as disappointed as she felt that their lunch date was ending a lot sooner than she had expected.

George noticed her expression and gave her his best smile. "Why Hermione, is that devastation I see in your eyes? I'm touched! You like me, you really really like me."

Hermione gave the prankster a cheeky smirk, "I might have liked you… but you're leaving so it looks like you'll never find out."

"Ah, but this does not mean I will never see you again," he countered. "I could come over tonight and cook for you. Then I'll be able to find out if you like me or not."

"Hmmm…. I don't know. It is a work night after all."

George gave her his best pouting face. The one he and Fred use to give their mother to stay out of trouble. "Pllleeeaasssse? I make a fantastic beef stew."

Hermione pretended to think hard about it, "Well…. Alright. But only because I really love beef stew. Not because I like you."

"We'll see about that," he winked and slid out of the booth. After straightening his robes and tossing a few galleons on the table, George bent down and caught up Hermione's hand. He ignored her dark blush and kissed it gently. "Till tonight then, fair maiden. Say six?"

Hermione babbled what she hoped was a yes, or at least a good bye, as the ginger disappeared into the crowed and out the door. The curly haired witch slumped back against her seat and smiled. She was trying really hard not to like George. Darned if he wasn't making it impossible though.

The day flew by a lot faster than Hermione had expected it too. Before she knew it, it was five thirty and she was frantically rushing to get home. Sally barely had time to wave good bye to her as Hermione dashed out the office door. Hermione usually enjoyed walking home but that was for days when her flat wasn't in complete ruins and she wasn't expecting company.

Hermione practically burst into her flat, effectively scaring the tar out of Crookshanks and took a panicked look at her home. It was a disaster. Papers and case files littered her entire sitting room, not to mention the plates of dinners past and books stacked up high on her coffee table. She didn't usually cheat and use magic to clean her flat but desperate times call for desperate measures. Hermione kicked off her shoes, dropped her brief case and turned her wand on her living room. A few quick swishes had the place looking tidy again, and another had the dirty dishes from last nights left over's flying to the sink to wash themselves. Hermione then darted to her bedroom in hopes of finding something comfortable but not grungy to wear. She glanced at the clock on her wall. Five fifty-three. She needed to hurry.

...~...~...

George checked the bag sitting open on his counter once more to make sure he had all the ingredients needed for dinner. Finally satisfied he cast a preservation charm on it before shrinking the bag down to fit in his pocket. George forwent the wine, having gotten a fair look at the fully stocked rack Hermione had in her kitchen, but sprung for a special dessert that he couldn't wait to share with her. Claire had practically assaulted him with it this afternoon when he went to purchase one from her bakery.

George was reaching for his coat when the green flames burst to life in his fireplace.

"George! GEORGE!"

The prankster dropped his coat and ran to the fire place, recognizing his twin's frantic voice.

"Fred, what's wrong?" he asked as nearly fell in front of the stone fireplace.

"I need you! Right now! It's Angie!"

"I'll be right there, Mate! Step back."

George summoned his coat before practically diving into the green flames.

...~...~...

The candles were light but had burned nearly half way down, two glasses of now room temperature wine sat on a bare coffee table and Hermione clutched a couch pillow trying desperately not to cry as the clock on her wall chimed eight times. It was quite simple really, she thought. She'd been stood up. After all that, all that talk about fair maidens, slaying dragons and wanting to be a little more than friends, he stood her up.

Well served her right for trusting a Weasley Twin.

Hermione disentangled herself from the pillow and leaned forward to blow out the candles.

"Come on, Crookie," she said softly to the ginger haired cat next to her. "Let's go to bed."

The orange beast meowed and untwisted himself from the ball he'd curled up in hours ago. His human was sad and he intended to fix that.

Hermione poured the wine from the glasses out and stuck the bottle back in the fridge. Maybe after she got into her pajamas it'd have cooled down enough to have some. She'd need a drink here soon one way or the other. Hermione was just about to switched off the lights in her living room when a rather frantic knock on the door stopped her. The teary eyed witch glared at the door. If that was who she thought it was he was in for the tongue lashing of his life.

A quick look through the peep hole confirmed her suspicions. Hermione yanked the door open. She was about to start yelling but seeing the half asleep three year old boy sitting on top of George's shoulders made her halt.

George had the decency to look very apologetic.

"I swear I can explain everything."

**TBC**

**A/N: I won't really go into a lot of detail because at this point it just sounds like whining but its been a crappy few months. Sorry for the delay and sorry it's short but I hope the new chapter meets with approval. Hug your loved ones, and don't forget to R&R for me. I could use a smile.**

**~Chupip**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Hermione blinked owlishly at the pair. From on top of his uncle's shoulders, Freddie Jr smiled down at her.

"Hi, Miss Mione!" the nearly four year old said. "Guess what? I'm gonna be a big brother tonight!"

Hermione finally snapped out of her stupor and stepped aside to allow the two entrances into her flat. George took Freddie off his shoulders and set him on the ground. Freddie spotted Crookshanks still sitting on the couch and laughed excitedly before running over and pouncing on the giant cat with a big hug. Crookshanks was at first unsure he appreciated this, but the small biped was now scratching his ears rather nicely so he guess he'd allow it for now.

George closed the door behind him and sheepish looked at the obviously confused witch. Hermione for her part blushed rather ashamedly.

"So that's why you're so late," she said, almost to herself. "You went to get Freddie because Angelina went into labor."

George nodded, "I meant to send you a patronus but I wasn't sure if that'd be ok since you live in a muggle building, and I don't have a mo-bell like Ginny and Harry do."

Hermione chuckled, "I think you mean mobile."

"Whatever it's called, I'm sorry I didn't find a way to tell you I'd be late."

"It's alright," Hermione said, before looking embarrassed. "Truthfully I was beginning to think you had… well…"

"You thought I had stood you up, huh?" he smiled softly.

Hermione nodded and looked back at her feet.

George pulled her close to himself and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I've pulled a lot of pranks on people over my life, but I'd never make a date with some bird only to purposefully stand them up. Especially you. I'm really sorry. I'll send a patronus next time."

"I guess you're forgiven," the brunette witch teased.

George gave Hermione's sides a few tickles in retaliation but put his arm around her shoulder as they wandered into the living room where little Freddie had Crookshanks draped across his lap purring loudly.

The curly haired boy looked up at his uncle with a wide grin. "Lookit the kitty, Unca George! Isn't he pretty?"

George grimaced but forced a smile, "Yeah… he's pretty alright, Squirt." Pretty horrifying, he thought.

"Unca George, I'm hungry."

"Have either of you had supper?" Hermione asked. George shook his head.

"No, and it's a bit too late to cook I'm afraid," George frowned. "This one should have been to bed half an hour ago but with the excitement for getting Angelina and Fred to St Mungo's, dinner time and bed time sort of got over looked trying to get here."

Hermione thought about this for a moment before disentangling herself from George's arm and reaching for her phone. She quickly dialed a number and waited for a moment until someone on the other end picked up.

"Yes, hello. I'd like to place a delivery order please..."

…

Hermione giggled as George eagerly reached for a fourth slice of pizza. The circular shaped food had been met with a bit of distrust at first from the two males currently curled up on her sofa but after a bit of debate she was able to get them to at least try some. Hermione would later be grateful she had ordered two pizzas instead of just one.

Little Freddie was nestled between Hermione and George, snuggling up as close to both adults as he could get. The small boy gleefully chewed on the crust from his demolished slice while his eyes stayed glued to flickering screen of Hermione's telly. The curly haired witch had selected _The Sword and the Stone_ from her neglected stack of DVDs to play while they ate. It seemed to be the right choice because both little Freddie and George had yet to take their eyes off the old animated movie.

The small boy laughed wildly as the cartoon depicted wizard turned himself and his apprentice into a fish.

"Unca George, look at the funny fishies!"

George smiled lovingly down at his nephew. "I see them, they are funny."

Hermione felt a wonderful warmth spread through her chest as she watched the two of them interact. George clearly adored his nephew almost as much as Freddie clearly adored his uncle. The little boy snuggled up to her after he had finished eating and Hermione was surprised to find that she had been absentmindedly stroking his beautiful hair. Most of Freddie's features had been inherited from his mother. Cocoa colored skin, dark eyes and beautiful curly hair that went in every direction. But his nose and grin were one hundred percent Fred. Hermione continued stroking his baby soft hair and went back to watching the movie. It wasn't long before she felt the small boy go completely slack and with gentle snores following. George looked down at Freddie and chuckled.

"I should probably take him home," he said with a sigh. "I left a note for Fred in case he came back tonight and we were gone but still…"

"You could just lay him down in my room," Hermione offered as her cheeks turned red. "And we could… ya know… finish the film. Together."

George grinned widely and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek before scooping the passed out child into his arms. Hermione got up and led him towards her bedroom. With more gentleness then she had ever seen anyone exhibit, George laid the sleeping boy on her bed. Hermione came up behind him with an afghan and tucked it around Freddie. The child squirmed in his sleep for a moment trying to get comfortable. He soon rolled to his side and began sucking his thumb before going still.

Hermione smiled as George leaned down and kissed the boy's head. He whispered goodnight and the two adults tip toed out of the room.

"You're a natural," Hermione remarked once they were safely back in the living room where Freddie wouldn't hear them and wake up.

"You're not too bad yourself," George winked. "You'd make a great mum."

Hermione muttered a thank you before plopping back down on her sofa. George flopped down next to her before unceremoniously pulling the witch into his lap. Hermione squeaked and looked up at the crazy gingered man with bewilderment.

"George, what on earth…!"

He just grinned, "Well when you said 'together', I assumed from the amount of blushing you did that you meant together in the snuggly sense."

Hermione honestly had no come back for that one. She had meant in the snuggly sense but she didn't want HIM to know that! The man was annoying intuitive about what she was thinking. Still, his arms were very warm wrapped around her like that and his chest was a lot more comfortable of resting place for her head than her fist had been. She may as well stay where she was.

What was the harm in a little innocent snuggling?

… ~ … ~ …

Viktor flopped onto his bed with a groan of exhaustion. After a long day of scouting new players for his team, the worn out Bulgarian was finally able to retire back to the room he had rented at the Leaky Cauldron with no other thought then that of a hot meal and shower. A few flashes of Sally had crossed his mind when thinking about needing a shower but he dismissed them as quickly as he could. It was less than two days since he'd seen her last and already he craved the taste of her lips on his again. This was going to be a very long fight. The longer it took to obtain his precious boys, the longer Viktor would be forced to be separated from Sally. He couldn't afford to pine over her right now, it would just make the road ahead seem even worse. Damned if it wasn't hard though.

A sharp knock on his room door had Viktor glaring at the large plank of wood separating him and whoever it was. The hulking wizard pushed himself up off the bed before shuffling his aching body over to the door. He opened it just a crack to make sure whoever was disturbing him was not a nosy reporter wanting an interview, or a crazed fan wanting an autograph. Viktor frowned in confusion and opened the door all the way to find the hall way empty. He went to take a step into the hall way when his feet made contact with something on the ground. Viktor frowned and picked up the thick yellow envelope before stepping back inside his room and closing the door behind him.

Viktor was not foolish enough to just open the blasted thing so he laid it on a near by table and pointed his wand at the small package. There were no curses or jinxes that he could detect, so Viktor just shrugged and tore open the top of the envelope before pulling out its contents. With a horrified gasp he dropped what turned out to be a small stake of photographs.

Moving wizard photographs of he and Sally making love.

There was no note, no threatening letter or howler but the message was clear. Either he drops the custody battle for his boys, or Helga's attorney was going to use these in the case.

Viktor sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands. Oh god, what had he done…

… ~ … ~ …

Hermione sat up and stretched a bit as the movie credits began to roll. She smiled over at George, asking what he'd thought of it.

"Loved it!" he exclaimed. "That was brilliant. You sure it's a kids show?"

"Pretty sure," she chuckled and stood up. She picked up the dirtied plates and abandoned cups before making her way towards the kitchen. George followed her with the left over pizza and put it in the fridge as Hermione began washing the plates. George watched her for a moment, just taking in how adorably domestic she was. Most witches, including his own mother, preferred to have their magic do mundane chores like that, but for some reason Hermione preferred to do things by hand. He assumed it must be because of her muggle heritage.

Hermione finished the dishes quickly and turned around to find George staring at her rather dreamily. She shifted uncomfortably and giggled nervously.

"What?" she asked.

George shook his head and pushed off the wall he'd been leaning on.

"Nothing," he replied, tucking a curl of her hair behind her ear. "You're just… beautiful."

Hermione blushed and mumbled an embarrassed thank you. George just smiled and put his arms back around her.

"So I was wondering," he started to say. "Want to spend New Years with me?"

Hermione laughed, "George, it's barely December 2 nd. Asking a bit early don't you think?"

"Well I just wanted to make sure I got to you before anyone else did," George said casually. "Don't want you giving away any of my kissed to other blokes."

"Any of _your_ kisses?" she laughed. "And what makes you think they are 'your' kisses to have?"

George grinned and tilted her head upwards, "Because I want them to be mine, that's why."

Hermione gulped silently and felt her cheeks go aflame again. She hadn't realized how close his face was to hers. George stroked her cheek with his thumb tenderly.

"Only if you want them of course," George continued.

The blushing witch couldn't think up of an intelligent answer so she just nodded. The red haired wizard grinned from ear to ear as he slowly leaned down to capture Hermione's lips with his.

Hermione's heart was pounding in her ears as George's mouth collided with her own. Her very toes curled with the sheer intensity of the kiss. It was warm and sensual and she opened her mouth as his tongue began to dance with hers.

George felt slightly dizzy. He's never imagined kissing Bookworm Granger would be so… so hot! Her lips were like velvet, soft and silky. He hadn't expected her to deepen the kiss so quickly, and had been pleasantly surprised when she'd parted her lips for him and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. Hermione had at some point snaked her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. George's hands began exploring her body. When a low moan escaped the witch in his arms, George felt like he could probably die a happy man at this point.

However a sudden frantic pounding on the front door broke the spell and had Hermione jumping away from him in a panic. George cursed under his breath and hoped that whoever just interrupted what could have been the start of something amazing, had a damn good reason for doing so.

Hermione flashed an apologetic smile at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying to the front door. She adjusted her slightly askew clothes before opening the door. Her eye brows disappeared quickly into her hairline though when the witch was suddenly confronted with a glowering Viktor and a red eyed shaking Sally. Hermione couldn't help but immediately open her arms to the clearly distort young woman. Sally fell into her arms and began to cry all over again. Hermione stared at Viktor in alarm.

"What on earth in going on?" she demanded.

Viktor sighed and ran a large hand through his hair.

"Iz long story, Herm-own-ninny," he said.

"Well we have time to hear it."

Hermione looked over her shoulder to find George behind her, looking just as concerned at Sally's state as she was. They ushered the two inside quickly and closed the door. This was really not what Hermione had in mind for a second date but at least no one had vomited on her shoes… yet

**TBC**

**A/N: I swear I will try and get better about posting new chapters in a timely fashion. R&R, my dears.**

**~Chupip**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Aside from the occasional sniffle from Sally, the entire flat was a tense silence. Sally sat on Ms Granger's sofa with her head buried into her hands, completely unable to meet her employer's eyes. Miss Granger was taking this a lot better than Sally had expected her to but to be fair she hadn't actually said anything yet so there was no telling how upset she really was.

Viktor sat next to his distort beloved and kept a comforting hand on her shoulder while trying to ignore the hostility aimed in his direction. George, who stood behind the chair Hermione currently occupied, was gripping the back of it so hard his knuckles had turned white. He glowered deeply at Krum, for no other reason than he could. George realized that he really had no right to feel as protective of the petite blonde as he did, but someone needed to be the furious older brother in this situation and it may as well be him. The pictures in Hermione's hand were highly graphic and he wasn't sure whether he was angry at the git who took them or the large Bulgarian for putting Sally in that position in the first place. Either way, George was not amused.

Hermione just stared in shock at the photographs in her hand. If she were ever to sit down and write out a list of everything she wished she could un-see from her life, this would definitely be on that list. Top five for sure. Hermione placed the photos back in their envelope and sat backing her chair for a moment to collect her thoughts. She was angry, that was for sure. Sally was a smart girl, she should have known better than to get involved with a client.

A sharp voice in the back of her head screamed hypocrite.

The bushy haired witch sighed. Alright, fine maybe that was a bit hypocritical, given the fact that the object of her last largest case was currently standing behind her chair glaring at Viktor as though he was trying to light him on fire with his mind. For the moment though all of that was beside the point. They didn't start dating until after the case was over.

Hermione quickly buried the idea that she and George were actually dating. No, they just happened to have dinner together on occasion… and kiss… and share personal details…

'Dammit,' Hermione groaned inwardly. 'I'm dating George Bloody Weasley…'

She would deal with that personal break through later over a bottle of wine and a pint of cherry ice cream when no one was here to watch her freak out, but right now Hermione had a bigger problem to address.

Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly with one hand, "How could you both do something so stupid?"

"Is not stupid to fall in love, Hermy-own-ninny," Viktor said firmly. Sally raised her head out her hands, looking a bit astonished at what her couch companion had just proclaimed. Sure she figured that there was a mutual attraction that could grow, but love? Sally wasn't sure if that statement was endearing or terrifying. It felt too soon for him to say that he loved her, though she couldn't help but admit the words felt right coming off his lips.

Hermione leveled the large man with a glare, "I never said it was, Viktor," she said icily. "What was stupid was having a one night stand with your attorney's assistant, when you are fighting a vindictive money hungry wench and her slime covered blood thirsty lapdog for the sole custody of your children!"

Viktor returned his gaze to the carpet.

"I'm actually fired this time, aren't I?" Sally said in a frail voice. The brunette witch sitting across from her sighed but shook her head.

"You bloody well know I can't survive a day with out you, Sally."

Sally was able to return a weak smile.

"But this does complicate things, for everyone. Especially your kids, Viktor. I hope you can both live with that. Sally, you won't be able to help me on the case if we want to be able to fend off any accusations of impropriety." They both nodded and Sally allowed Viktor to pull her closer to himself.

"I am villing to do vhat it takes to get my boys back."

"And I am willing to do what it takes to help him do that. Even if it means being off the case."

"This could turn into a surprising opportunity for you actually," Hermione addressed Sally. "Working alone on Viktor's case is going to require most of my attention and time. That means I will need you to take the reigns on my other non-immediate cases. You have your final project due for the Academy of Wizarding Law at the end of April. If you take over my other two cases you can use them for your research paper, and heading up several cases on your own will look very nice on a resume for when you are internship hunting next year."

Sally hadn't thought about that at all. She just assumed as soon as Miss Granger saw the photos and learned about what happened that she'd be out the door faster than she could blink, with out her job and with out her friend. The possibility that this could turn out in her favor had never even crossed her mind. This way she would be able to continue seeing Viktor while still retaining her professionalism, _and_ have her final project practically written for her. It took a moment for Sally to find her words but she did eventually.

"I… I'd like that very much, Ma'm."

Hermione smiled comfortingly at her young assistant. Sally had been irreplaceable to her these last few years. She wasn't about to let something like this ruin her dreams of becoming an attorney, or ruin Viktor's chances of gaining his children back. She certainly didn't want to stand in the way of whatever happiness they might find in each other either, and she wasn't going to let this stupid bastard ruin it for them either..

"Well now that, that's settled, I think it's very late and we should all get some rest. I imagine it's been a stressful day," Hermione said. Sally nodded sheepishly. "What's on the agenda for tomorrow, Sally?"

Sally blinking owlishly for a moment, but rattled off their schedule from memory rather quickly.

"Until about two o'clock we're basically free to work on paper work and make any necessary fire calls there may be."

"I say we take the morning off," Hermione said with a smile. She felt the tension flow out of the hands gripping the back of her chair as George relaxed. Sally looked down right confused at the suggestion of taking half the day off until Hermione chuckled and explained. "George's brother and his wife are at St. Mungo's right now having a baby. Their son is asleep in my room right now and I promised to help George watch him. We'll drop him off tomorrow morning with his father then be in around lunch."

George grinned at the half truth but didn't say anything. Sally still looked like she was borderline scandalized by the thought of taking half a day off for no reason but nodded, "Alright."

As Hermione spoke with Sally, George pulled Viktor down the hall where the women wouldn't hear them.

"Look, Mate," he frowned. "I may be over stepping my bounds here a bit but there is a distinct lack of older brothers in that girl's life at the moment so I'm going to just fill in for the time being, alright?"

Viktor cocked an eyebrow at the gingered haired man but nodded for him to continue.

"I always thought you were an alright bloke, Krum and I got nothing against you personally. But if you hurt her, or those pictures end up ruining her life because you couldn't keep your broom stick in it's cupboard long enough to get this damn case over with first I will personally ensure that your suffering will be as slow and as painful of a process as I am capable of arranging. Savvy?"

Viktor sighed, "If I ruin her life because uf these, I vill let you, Veasley."

George nodded as Sally and Hermione made their way down the hall. Sally eyed the two of them suspiciously.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing uf importance, Dearest," Viktor said and placed an arm around her. "I think though ve've vorn out our velcome. Shall ve?"

Sally nodded and bid Hermione and George good bye. As soon as Hermione shut the door behind the couple she leaned her head against the frame.

"Well that just made the next two months of my life a bit more interesting," she groaned.

"It certainly could have gone worse," George shrugged. "They could have tried to hide it from you. Can you imagine getting blind sided with that the day of the custody hearing?"

"I'd prefer not to think about it," Hermione shuddered. "What I do need to think about though is how I am going to spin this to a jury in a way that doesn't paint Viktor in a negative light, all while coming up with a plan to remove that conniving little insect's intestines with out getting sent to Azkaban. It's all very stressful."

"Well look on the bright side, Granger," George said, peeling her off the wall and turning her around to face him.

Hermione scoffed, "And what bright side would that be?"

George grinned before pinning her up against the door with his whole body. "You get to spend all of tomorrow morning with me."

Hermione grinned in return, "I suppose when you put it like that, I can get over it."

George didn't retort, he just recaptured her lips in a deep kiss.

… ~ … ~ …

Viktor and Sally rode the elevator down in silence. It wasn't exactly awkward, more that neither of them could find anything to say. Viktor was the first to break the quietness.

"Sally, I vant to ask you sumthing but not sure if is too soon or not," he started.

Sally's eye widened in panic. What could he possibly want to ask her that would count as 'too soon to ask'?

"Vould you… I mean vould you vant to even…" Viktor sighed and gathered up his courage. "I vant you to meet my sons. Vould you come vith me tis veekend to visit tem? I have international port key ready for Friday at five o'clock. I understand uf course if you vould not vant to, I don't vish to make you uncomfortable but I think they vould love to meet you and is very important to me, but if you don't vant to…"

Sally's panic evaporated into a humble smile. She looped her arm around his and hugged it close to stop the Bulgarian's babbling.

"I would love to meet your boys, Viktor."

Viktor's smile was so big Sally was surprised it fit his face. The silence wasn't so bad after that.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sally and Viktor aren't quite out of the woods with this little issue yet but rest assured Hermione is going to be serving some heads up on platters as soon as she can reach her office.**

**As a side note, I have a deviantart account where I have recently been dumping some of my sketches of OCs and fan art from my stories. If you are interested in getting the link let me know when your comment and I will send it to you in a PM.**

**As always, R&R. Ta!**

**~Chupip**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

A gentle nudging on George's cheek brought him to consciousness. He strained his eyes open to see what was determined to be so rude as to disturb his enjoyable sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was fully awake. Less than six inches from his face a paper air plane hovered mid-air, as though waiting to be acknowledged. George raised an eye brow before plucking it out of the air. He smiled at the familiar scrawl across the piece of paper.

_ Stop snogging and open the damn door, you stupid git!_

_ ~F_

Stretching a bit first to wake up, George carefully disentangled himself from the small child lying between him and the bed's third occupant. Little Freddie whimpered in his sleep at the loss of the warmth his uncle had been providing before rolling over and snuggling into Hermione. Almost instinctively, the completely asleep witch wrapped her arms around him and pulled the child close. The red head smiled lovingly at the pair. They both instantly stilled and went back to their motionless peaceful slumber. George could get use to this.

Sometime last night, after a few glasses of wine and some cuddling on the couch, George figured it was time to leave. Hermione, not approving of the idea of George Apparating home with a child after having been drinking, insisted they both just stay the night. She tired to convince George to take her bed with little Freddie, while she took the couch but George wouldn't hear of it. It was HER bed after all; he wasn't going to uproot her out of her own bleeding bed.

After much arguing, and a few heated kisses in attempts to cease the arguing, they came to a compromise. They would both take the bed with little Freddie between them. The bed was plenty big enough for all of them and neither Hermione nor George was willing to risk waking the toddler up by moving him.

George couldn't remember the last time he slept that well. He slowly got out of the bed, careful not to disrupt Hermione or Freddie and tip toed out of the room. Once the bedroom door was gently closed, George hurried to the front door. Opening it, he smirked at his twin standing in the hallway.

"You coulda knocked you know."

"I did. For almost twenty minutes. Finally had to wedge that damn note under the door."

"Well you know most people are usually fast asleep about now," he playfully chastised. "Do you even know what time it is?"

"Time for you to hand over my son so he can come meet his new baby sister."

George laughed heartily and pulled Fred in for a tight hug. "Congratulations, Mate."

"Thanks," he beamed with pride. "Eight pounds, seven ounces, twenty inches long. Can you believe it? Freddie was barely six pounds."

"Well don't leave me in suspense, you tosser, what's her name?"

"Roxanne Georgia Weasley."

"Love it," George smiled widely and led Fred into the flat. "Merlin, a girl? What are you gonna do with a girl?"

"I have no idea," Fred laughed tiredly as George offered him a chair at the kitchen table.

"Mum's probably over the moon," George said as he went about making his twin some tea. Poor Fred looked exhausted. Elated beyond imagination, but exhausted. "She at the hospital with Angie?"

"Yeah, she's there cooing over Roxi waiting for me to get back with Freddie. He'll stay with her and dad for a few days so you don't have to worry about balancing him and the shop by yourself. I'm going to stay home with Angie for a week, or two depending on how bad the holiday rush gets."

"Gryffindor's honor, I won't call unless it's an emergency."

"Thanks, Mate," Fred took a deep gulp of the tea. "Speaking of homes, you seem cozy in Granger's flat. Making tea and sleeping through door knocking. I hope you two haven't been snogging in front of my kid."

"Nah, he was asleep by then."

"Good," Fred chuckled. A contemplating look crossed his face and he set the mug of tea on the table gently. "You sure about this, Georgie? I mean, is this what you actually want?"

George grinned and motioned for Fred to follow him. "I want to show you something."

He led his twin to the bedroom and opened the door quietly. George knew the instant Fred saw what he saw, because the knowing smile that crossed his face was unmistakable. George slowly closed the door again to keep from waking either Hermione or Freddie.

"Swap the curly brown haired kid with a curly red haired kid and yeah," George smiled at his twin. "I'm pretty sure that right there is exactly what I want. Seeing her with Freddie like that, how can I not?"

Fred nodded, "Can't say I blame you, Mate. You know I'd never begrudge you a family, I'm just letting you know, you'd better be in this for the real haul not just messing with her. Harry and Ron will murder you if you hurt her."

"They'd have to get creative because I doubt that secretary of her's would leave enough of me behind for them to get a chance."

"Point is, Hermione's a great girl and she means a lot to the family. Don't hurt her. I'd hate to have to help Ron and Harry beat my own twin to death."

"I'd probably let you," George chuckled softly. He looked up at his twin with a bit uncertainty in his eyes. "Fred, I'm not quite sure why I'm a little anxious by the fact I actually started to like her this much this soon but I sort of am. When I started this I wasn't actually sure if it'd work, but now it is working and with out any sort of real problems aside from that evil beast of hers trying to eat me. The snogging was fantastic but it's not just the snogging its everything, and everything about her is fantastic so now I really properly like her and I'm not sure how to handle it anymore!"

Fred blinked for a moment before laughing, "Wow… I'm rather impressed you got that whole last bit all out in one breath."

"Shut it, Git, I'm serious."

"Oh you're serious alright," Fred winked and side stepped George to reenter the bedroom. "You're seriously about to fall in real proper love with Granger."

George froze for a split second. In love? They had gone on three dates. You don't fall in love after three dates. He followed Fred back into the bedroom before helping him gently pull Freddie out of Hermione's arms. Fred hoisted his son into his arms and nodded thanks to George before pulling a small bottle cap out of his pocket. The makeshift port key activated and the two Freds disappeared. Hermione jolted awake at the sound. She reached out for her small snuggling companion but only found fistfuls of empty bed sheets. Panic shot through the witch as she bolted upwards.

"Freddie!" she looked around frantically in her sleepy haze. "George! Freddie's gone!"

George was by her side in less than a second hushing away her alarm. "No, no, no, shh Hermione, lookit me. Calm down, Freddie's safe."

Hermione focused of George as best she could.

"Fred just stopped by and picked him up. They left not seconds ago."

Hermione turned and looked at the clock on the night stand with a frown, "Its three thirty in the morning. Surely he could have waited till sunrise."

George grinned. "Well I suppose they wanted him to be the first one other than mum to meet his new baby sister."

"A girl? Molly must be ecstatic."

"I have no doubt."

Hermione yawned and closed her eyes again before lying back down into her pillows. She was relieved to know their young charge was safe and sound and giddy for the news of another healthy Weasley baby. George shifted awkwardly on the edge of her bed and she pried an eye open to look at him.

"George, whats wrong?"

"Well, erm…" George blushed and ran a hand through his hair. This had been a lot easier with the wine in his system and a false sense of slight aloofness. "I guess I'll just go home then."

"What ever for?"

"Uh… well… er…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and rolled over enough to make room. "It's three thirty in the morning, George. Lie back down and go to sleep."

George blinked owlishly for a second before all but diving back into the bed. They were both fully clothes in pajamas, his transfigured of course, but it seemed so right. As George snuggled down underneath the covers next to Hermione he hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly against himself. He felt her stiffen for a moment then relax fully against his frame.

"This alright with you still, Luv?" he whispered in her ears.

Hermione chuckled tired, "Go to sleep, Weasley. We can feel awkward about this later. Too tired right now to care."

George waited for awhile until he heard Hermione's even breathing, He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder before closing his own eyes and allowing himself to drift on back to sleep as well. Fred was wrong, he wasn't about to start falling in love with Granger.

He already _was_ falling in love with Granger.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well not to terrible of a wait this time I hope. Life got better, then worse, then better again so que sera sera I suppose. As always R&R, Dearies. Ta!**

**~Chupip**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Sigmund Dietrich was not happy. In fact he was down right furious.

That damned woman… That bleeding frizzy-haired harpy had completely destroyed his carefully put together plans.

The photos he had slipped under Krum's door should have had the drooling troll crawling on his hands and knees to him by now begging and pleading to make them go away. He should be falling all over himself saying he'll do anything to keep them out of the public eye. Anything, including signing over those brats, and more importantly all that gold to his wife. What would a soon to be single Quidditch star need with two whiny infant flobberworms under foot anyway? He should have had this case wrapped up in a neat little bow by now but no... ooooh no… _She_ wasn't cooperating.

That damned Miss Granger had had the nerve to storm in here like she was entitled to do so, accuse him of stalking, and then threaten him! Should a single one of those photos see the light of day he would barely have a dress robe to his name let alone a law firm by the time she was done suing him for slander.

"DIETRICH!"

The man in question groaned. Oh joy, the other current bane of his existence…

Not four seconds later his office door came crashing open. Dietrich flinched. That door was hand carved imported wood.

An impeccably dressed blond witch stood seething in his doorway. Her green eyes were narrowed in to thin slits and trained directly on him. The ridiculous amount of jeweled necklaces that adorned her neck clinked angrily as she stomped up to his desk. Dietrich sighed and rubbed his temple for a moment before smiling at the intruder.

"Mrs. Krum, good to see you. What brings you to London today? I didn't think we had an appointment until next week?"

"Safe it, Sigmund! You know exactly vhy I am here! 'Ow could you let dis happen, you stupid man!" the blond roared.

Dietrich felt his temper flare but was able to keep it under control. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. Mrs Krum?"

"Oh you don't, don't you?" she snarled, slamming a hand on his desk so hard that her half a dozen bracelets jumped by the sheer force of it. "You haf no idea den dat Victor brought his leetal slut to Bulgaria wit him dis veekend and introduced her to MY sons!? You vere suppose to take care of dis, Dietrich! Vhat am I paying you for if you can't even make one stupid leetal girl go away! If I haf to leestin to vne more story from dose damn keeds about 'ow vonderful dis Sally is, 'ow nice Sally is, 'ow sweet Sally is, I vill scream!"

"Children meet people every day, it doesn't mean they remember them in a week even if they liked them," he sighed. "It's all perfectly under control, Mrs. Krum. By next month you'll have full custody, and well more than half of your husband's assets. As you very well deserve of course."

"Dis better be true, Dietrich," the blond all but growled and she turned to go. "Or I vill make your life a leeving hell."

'_Too late for that one,'_ Dietrich thought to himself bitterly as she slammed his door shut on her way out. Dietrich gaped in outrage as several of his framed photos crashed to the ground and shattered.

The dark haired man snarled to himself as he leaned back against his expensive dragon hide chair. This was all Granger's fault. If she had just done what every other lawyer he went up against did and rolled over, he would have had this dealt with weeks ago. He was clearly the superior attorney of the two, what made her think she could stick her nose into all this? That witch was a thorn in his side that needed to be removed with extreme prejudice. He would destroy her… her business, her reputation, everything. No one crossed Sigmund Dietrich! And when he was done with her, he'd ruin that smart mouthed little boyfriend of hers as well. Diuretic indeed!

… ~ … ~ …

Hermione watched her panicking secretary with a bemused smirk as they strolled through the aisles of Madame Tiggley's Magical Toy Shop. They had decided to do a little combined shopping together after work today. With Christmas fast approaching Sally was frantically trying to think of gifts for Viktor and his boys. She had already spent two weekends with all three of them and anyone with eyes could tell it was no longer just the hulking Quidditch coach she was smitten with.

"Erik would love these but I just don't know. He already has so many dragon toys as it is… and Mikhail is about to be too old for toys all together," Sally sighed wistfully at the toys in her hand. "I don't want to get them something stupid, but I couldn't possibly afford to get them anything near the quality their parents can. I mean, what does one really get for a nine and five year old anyway?"

"You could always knit them both a hat instead," Hermione said thoughtfully. "One with a dragon on it for Erik and one with whatever it is Mikhail likes on it."

Sally gave her a teasing glare, "Miss Granger, not everyone's problems can be fixed by knitting a hat."

"Preposterous," Hermione waved her off and took a sip from her to go cup of tea. "Of course they can."

Sally chuckled and set the toys back before resuming her search. Hermione chuckled as well but to be perfectly honest she was having the same issue. She hadn't a clue what to get for George, though he seemed to know exactly what he was getting for her. He told her as much this morning when he kissed her goodbye before he left her flat for work.

Hermione blushed slightly. George had been spending the night with her quite a lot lately. They'd have dinner then curl up in front of the telly for a bit before retiring for the night in her bedroom. Recently though they'd play a game before bed instead. George had found her stash of muggle board games and had been obsessed with them ever since. Last night she was forced to beat him three times before he agreed to go to bed.

As far as bedroom activities went nothing had really happened yet; they just snuggled up together and slept, but it all felt wonderfully intimate in a way Hermione was worried she'd never get to experience. Who would have thought that George Weasley was a cuddler? Their little routine wasn't with out its issues though. Having someone in the house other than Crookshanks meant she always had to be very careful and remember to take a dreamless sleep potion before going to sleep. It was easy enough to just slip some into her tea without George noticing.

She was even more careful to make sure she was the first one awake so as to have time to apply all the charms she required before he woke up. Waking up first really wasn't a problem though. It did not come as a large shock that George was rather difficult to rouse in the morning. The cuddling thing threw her for a loop at first but it was sweet and she couldn't help but swell with affection as Hermione remembered kissing him awake this morning.

"What about these?"

Luckily Sally had spoken up and pulled her out of her thoughts before Hermione ran into the display of children's broom sticks.

"What? Sorry, say that again?"

Sally gave her an exasperated look and held up the two toys in her hands. A plush dragon lay in one hand and a children's potions kit lay in the other. "Mikhail mentioned a few times he really likes potions, do you think it's stupid? Should I just get him a book instead?"

"Maybe a book as well, because really who couldn't use another book?" Hermione teased. "But yes, I think those are perfect gifts."

"Now I just have to find something for Viktor," Sally sighed as she and her boss made their way to the cashier.

"Fred and George are having a sale on pygmy puffs. I bet a pink one would really go with his eyes."

Sally stuck her tongue out at Hermione for a lack of a better retaliation, "You know for someone who isn't actually having a physical relationship with their significant other, you certainly are annoyingly cheerful lately."

Hermione began choking on her tea, "Sally! Honestly!"

"Just saying a trip to that Veronica's Mysteries store or whatever it's called would solve all your Christmas gift issues with Mr. Weasley."

"It's called Victoria's Secret, and could we _please_ not talk about this in public," Hermione hissed under her voice. "You are never allowed to go to the mall with me ever again."

"I'm smart enough to find it on my own," Sally laughed at her employer's glare as she handed her purchases to the cashier witch behind the counter. "Honestly, what are you planning on getting Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione sighed and looked a little defeated, "I have no idea."

"Why are men so difficult to shop for?"

"We're not," said a new voice behind them. "Food or Quidditch and we're good."

Hermione and Sally turned around to see Harry standing behind them. Sally smiled brightly while Hermione became highly interested in the small display of charmed levitating stuffed frogs.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," Sally said warmly. "How are you? Haven't seen you or Mr. Weasley around for a few weeks."

"Yeah well… about that," Harry blushed and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Can we talk?"

Hermione knew he was directing that question at her and she sighed. She turned an irritated glare towards him. "Fine," she said. "I'll meet you out front, Sally."

Sally nodded as the two feuding friends made their way outside the shop. Once on the street Hermione rounded on Harry with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "Five minutes, Potter. Starting now."

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but please try and understand that I am genuinely worried about you. Apparently I am not very good at dealing with being worried."

"Clearly," Hermione snorted.

"Before I married Ginny and James came along, you and Ron were the only family I had and I would do anything to protect either of you, even from yourself…" Harry put his hand up to calm Hermione before she opened her mouth to yell at him for that. "BUT… I trust you and if you say you don't need saving, then I will respect that."

Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Did Ginny put you up to this?"

"Ginny doesn't even know I'm here or that we've been fighting but she's getting suspicious since you've rejected three dinner invites."

"I've been busy," she shrugged, and it wasn't a lie. Hermione never realized until she couldn't rely on her for assistance just how much Sally did in helping her prepare cases for court. The blond witch was getting a custom ordered bracelet and a very large bonus for Christmas.

"I know you have but I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Harry smiled sheepishly. "Please? I'm not above getting on my knees you know…"

Hermione tried really hard to maintain her stone hard face but she just couldn't. Those damnable puppy dog green eyes got her every time and the glare slipped off her face into an exasperated smile. "Alright, Potter… you're forgiven I suppose."

Harry smiled and wrapped his best friend in a large tight hug which Hermione returned in all its fierceness.

"So would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" Harry asked as he stepped back.

"I actually have plans tonight," Hermione smiled apologetically. "But I would love to come tomorrow evening. Is six thirty alright for you and Gin?"

"It's perfect," he returned her smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow then."

Hermione happily accepted the brotherly peak on the cheek before Harry disappeared into the bustling crowds of Diagon Ally. Sally was at her side not long after.

"How'd it go?" she asked nervously.

"Horribly," Hermione sighed. "I like him again."

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because now I have to get him a Christmas gift too. If I was mad at him still I could have just skipped it and saved myself some money."

Sally rolled her eyes, "You are a terrible person, you know that?"

"Yes I do," Hermione laughed out loud and put her arm around Sally. "Come on, I'll buy you a warm butterbeer before I leave."

"Plans tonight then?"

"Yeah, something like that," she smiled as they passed the large glowing window of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. As if on cue George appeared in the front display case with an armful of boxes he clearly intended to stack on top of one another. He immediately caught sight of her and smiled widely. Hermione winked at him shamelessly and nodded when he held up seven fingers before continuing towards the Leakey Cauldron. Life was pretty good right now. She hoped it stayed like that for awhile.

**TBC…**

**A/N: *shyly peeks out from hiding place* Er… hey folks… yeah I know its been awhile… long freaking summer of insane busy, busy, busyness. I hope you don't hate me. Here look! Chapter! Read it! Love it! Then R&R if you don't mind Later!**

**~Chupip**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Stop it."

Sally gave Miss Granger her most innocent smile.

"Stop what, M'am?"

"Stop laughing."

"I'm not laughing, M'am."

Hermione glared. Some people were just so ungrateful.

"You _are_ laughing, Sally, and if you don't stop it right this second I'll take it back and give it to someone who values my efforts."

This just caused Sally to laugh even harder. She wasn't trying to be offence, but she couldn't help the laughing. "I'm sorry, Miss Granger. It's a lovely gift, it really is," she said, actually trying to compose herself now. "It's even my favorite color."

"It took me hours to make that so you had best appreciate it," Hermione sniffed indignantly.

Sally giggled again and wrapped the hand knitted scarf around her neck. The deep sapphire blue wool felt warm and soft. Hermione gave her assistant a genuine smile.

"See? I told you all problems can be solved with knitting. Like what to get your fussy co-workers for Christmas."

"I thought it was all problems can be solved by knitting a hat? Is there a matching hat to this?" Sally teased. "Does it come with a Spew button attached? My very own Spew button! Oh Miss Granger, you shouldn't have."

"Alright, you know what just for that you can't have your real Christmas present," Hermione stuck her tongue out at the blonde. "And that's S.P.E.W."

Sally folded her arms with a defiant smirk, "I suppose then I'll just have to keep your gift as well."

"Alright, alright I take it back!" Hermione exclaimed with a deep child like pout. Sally chuckled at her boss and handed over the small brightly colored wrapped package on her desk. It was the day before Christmas Eve and since they would be closed from now till just after New Years, Hermione and Sally had decided to exchanging gifts before they went home.

Normally she would wait till Christmas morning to open her gift but Hermione was adult enough to admit she had absolutely no will power or dignity when it came to Christmas. Something about the holiday caused her to regress back into a five year old child every year. She spent a week decorating hers and George's flat, and just yesterday she instigated a snowball fight with Harry and Ron. It ended with all three of them in an all out proper war complete with snow forts that put the walls of Warwick Castle to shame. The boys tried to team up against her, but Hermione was not known for her brilliance for no reason. Ginny and Lavender were in stitches laughing at Harry and Ron's indignant scowls when the three friends had finally trudged back inside, soaking wet from head to foot and covered in the white powder. Hermione herself had trailed in shortly afterwards, rather dry and sporting a smug grin.

Later while recanting the story to George over hot cocoa and freshly baked biscuits, Hermione found herself all but pinned beneath the gleeful ginger with him kissing her fervidly.

"Do you have ANY idea how delectably delicious you are when you are pranking someone?" he had growled into her ear.

Hermione nearly blushed just thinking about it. They still hadn't done much other than some petting and kissing… alright, a lot of petting and kissing but that was absolutely no one's business what so ever. In the beginning having his hands on her had nearly sent her into a full on panic attack but now she borderline craved it. It was starting to become a bit of a nuisance to be distracted by the thought of George running his hands down her leg when she was trying to take notes from Viktor or make a fire call to the ministry. She had nearly moaned in front of Harry during lunch thinking about the way George kissed her neck the night before. She had to cover it up by pretending to choke on her butterbeer. The stain on her shirt had been worth not having to explain what that noise was. The family still didn't know about them dating, except for Fred of course but she could hardly be mad at him for confiding in his own twin for Merlin sake.

The very audible gasp from Sally made Hermione smile. She had obviously just finished opening her gift.

"Miss Granger… I… I can't accept this," Sally openly gaped at the open velvet box in her hands. Inside the box laid a beautiful bracelet made up of dozens of delicately woven strands of black gold. Eight yellow gems carved into the shapes of roses dangled from the braided threads. It was goblin made and sparkled in the bright office lights. "This must have cost a fortune!"

"Found it on sale in a muggle thrift store," Hermione teased. She'd never admit how much the bracelet actually cost. Sally may faint. As it was she had secretly snuck Sally's Christmas bonus into her purse with a note to find for later. Hermione didn't want to have to order Sally to accept it.

Sally clutched the small black box to her chest with an almost ashamed look on her face, "This makes my gift to you look like something I rescued from the bin."

"It most absolutely does not," Hermione smiled as she pulled the little pink crystal tear drop earrings out of their box. "They're darling, I love them."

Sally blushed, "They are nothing compared to your gift."

"Nonsense, they're perfect," The brunette chuckled under her breath as she began putting the earrings on. There was also a beautiful pair of white fur lined beige gloves in the box. Hermione pulled them out of their box and rubbed the fur on her cheek, giggling a bit when it tickled her nose. "I love these!"

"It's not real fur you know."

"Even better."

Sally cracked a tiny smile before donning her new bracelet and admiring it. She really did have the best boss ever.

**...~...~...**

George was not having very much luck at all with this stupid wrapping paper. He had used magic to wrap all of the other gifts for his family but he wanted to hand wrap Hermione's. It just seemed more meaningful and it would definitely make her smile… Or at least that is what he kept telling himself so he wouldn't do something crazy like just give up and use magic, or light the damn thing on fire. Who invented the idea of wrapping gifts anyway? They should be slapped in the face with a mallet.

George checked his watch again and scowled. He was supposed to be at Hermione's in twenty minutes. He really wanted to give her his gift tonight while they were alone then wait till tomorrow in front of everyone. He did admit to her that Fred knew and while she took it rather gracefully, the rest of the family did not know. Its not that he didn't want to tell them mind you. Blimey at this point he wanted to get on top of Gringotts and scream it to the world that Hermione Granger TAKEN thank you very much but he figured letting Hermione set the pace for that was the best course of action. She still got these bouts of nervousness and anxiety so he wasn't going to push her on it. George took a moment to glare back down at his poorly hand wrapped gift and sighed. He wanted their first Christmas together to be perfect and the rather pathetic pile of rumpled paper and bows was not helping bring that wish together for him.

Their presence was not required at the Burrow until tomorrow morning and George intended to make every moment from now until they had to go there as special as possible. He'd been watching Hermione for the last few weeks and the closer Christmas got the more excited she became. She was practically glowing last night when he dropped her off at home in anticipation for tonight and tomorrow. They had hung lights and decorated two trees. They had baked biscuits together and watched so strange movie called A Christmas Carol… which by the way was a rather frightening movie even if it did have a happy ending for that Scrooge fellow. But all in all this month had been perfect and he wanted more. He hadn't expected her to fit him so well. She was brilliant and funny. She was serious when she needed to be and playful when she could be. He hadn't been hit in the face with a snow ball since Hogwarts and yet she managed to sneak up behind him in the park while he was getting them hot cocoa and hit him squarely in the nose with a massive snow ball. There was a deceptively good arm on that witch. She was, in a word, perfect.

Checking his watch again, George shot a pained look at his gift for her before snatching it up and making his way to the door. There was nothing else to be done with it, it'd just have to do. Hopefully she wouldn't laugh at it to much.

**...~...~...**

Hermione set the two plates of food down on the table just in time for the door bell to ring. She brushed her hands off on the apron she was wearing and quickly ran to answer it. She and George were spending Christmas Eve together in lue of going over to the Burrow tonight. There was no avoiding going over tomorrow but tonight it was just him, her and the Christmas tree they'd decorated together.

Well and Crookshanks of course but he had taken to sitting on the opposite side of the flat anytime George was over. Stubborn old thing.

Hermione opened the door with a smile and greeted George with a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leading him over to the table. George's mouth watered as the delicious smell of roasted chicken and creamed potatoes hit his nose.

George stole a quick kiss and waved the wrapped monstrosity in his hand a bit, "I'll go pop this under the tree real quick then be right back to devour that amazing looking meal."

She eyed the package greedily and managed to stifle her giggle at the obvious hand wrapped gift. Hermione was a little nervous about exchanging gifts. She had gotten two, one for tomorrow morning and one for tonight. Hermione hoped and prayed that she wasn't about to make a fool out of herself with his gift tonight. George was good on his promise to be back real quick and he pleasantly startled Hermione by wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing the back of her neck. He pulled out her chair for her and waited until the brunette witch was seated before pouring her, and then himself a glass of wine.

Dinner was a relaxing affair with several helpings of dinner, and even more helpings of dessert. Hermione made an apple pie completely from scratch that left George feeling like he was betraying his mother's cooking by enjoying it so much. As soon as dinner and the dishes were cleared away George pulled Hermione out of her chair and up into his arms before proceeding to waltz around her living room. Hermione laughed as George twirled her around. She laid her head on his chest as they began to sway gently to the soft Christmas music playing on her stereo. She closed her eyes and just let herself enjoy the feeling of his warmth around her. George buried his face into her soft bushy hair and inhaled that wonderful scent of lavender and leather book bindings.

George kissed the top of her ear playfully, "So want to do presents now?"

Hermione's eyes shot open and her heart started to race but managed to keep the nervousness out of her smile. "Of course."

"You first!" George bounced over to the tree and plucked up his gift for her. They both sat down on the couch as George handed her the package. "Er… sorry about the wrapping…"

Hermione just giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's lovely," she said and she pulled away the crimson bow and golden wrapping paper. A plain white box lay under the paper, but as Hermione removed the lid her eyes went wide. Cradled in the packaging on a nest of tissue paper was an ornamentally carved jewelry box. The lid was hand painted with mistletoe and holly in the shapes of wreaths. When she lifted the lid Hermione realize it wasn't a jewelry box at all, it was a music box. As soon as she had lifted the lid, the figurine of a small girl holding a nutcracker up high emerged and spun slowly in a small circle to a soft melodic tune.

Hermione's mouth was stuck in the permanent shape of an 'O'. No one had ever given her something like this. Usually it was books or clothes. She was Hermione Granger, Miss Practical and Useful gifts only. Her seventeenth birthday Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given her a small gold necklace with an owl charm on it and Sally occasionally would get her a pair of earrings but that was about it as far as frivolous gifts. She rarely got gifts that were just… pretty.

As the little figure twirled around again Hermione set it down on her coffee table before all but jumping on George, pulling him in to a deep kiss. It took the ginger haired man by surprise but he was more than happy to accept it. He kept her held against him even after she broke the kiss.

"So you like it then?" he chuckled. "I saw it in a store window in muggle London, and I figured since you liked that dancing show you dragged me to so much that you might like this as well."

"It's called a ballet," Hermione giggled. "And I absolutely love it. Thank you, George."

"A pretty for my pretty," George grinned and kissed her nose. "So… don't leave me in suspense… where's mine?"

Hermione shifted her feet a little bit and blushed. "It's uh… in the other room," she said. "Why don't you go make us some hot chocolate and I'll go get it."

"A brilliant idea."

George hopped up off the sofa and made his way into the kitchen to start boiling the milk. Hermione waited until he had rounded the corner out of sight before sprinting to her bedroom. She pulled a long white box out from underneath her bed and after shooing Crookshanks away, laid the box on the comforter. She took a deep breath a tossed the lid aside.

Meanwhile George was stirring the chocolate into the simmering milk, letting it melt and swirl together. He was just ladling some into the twin pair of mugs set off to the side when he heard someone clear their throat from behind him.

"I hope you're ready for the best hot chocolate in the whole of… MOTHER OF MERLIN!"

George almost spilled the boiling hot liquid down his front but managed to return the two mugs to the counter before all but staggering over the what was obviously an illusion. Possibly brought on by to much roasted chicken.

Unless his eyes were deceiving him, Hermione stood in the entry way of the kitchen, not feet from him in what looked like a tiny red dress. The shimmering red fabric was cut into the thin straps of a halter top. The neck line plunged deep, showing off her perfectly shaped and sadly underappreciated breasts while the skirt started at her hip abruptly ended at her mid thigh. A thin and completely see through cream colored lace trim donned the hem lines of the entire dress. Hermione's feet were completely bare and her cheeks were almost the same shade of the fabric. To be honest though George's brain was having trouble processing anything out outside of the fact of LEGS! Sweet Merlin lookit her perfect legs!

"What uh…. What's this?" George finally managed to gather together enough of his brain cells to form understandable words. His minds once again screamed LEGS!

"You're Christmas present," Hermione said while worriedly nibbling on her bottom lip. Sweet Merlin she had better stop that before George attacked her.

"It's a stunning dress, Love," LEGS! "But don't think it'll look as good on me as it does on you," he said, finally trusting himself to approach the gorgeous witch and run his hands down her arms.

Hermione quivered under his fingers but forced herself to stay focused. "The dress isn't your present, George," she smiled shyly and brought one of his hands to her shoulder. "It's what's under the dress…"

George's eyes went wide as Hermione guided his hand into slowly pushing the strap off her shoulder. In a moment of panic he pulled away rather quickly. Too quickly it would seem because he fell over backwards on a stray chair he hadn't noticed was right behind him.

"George!" Hermione rushed to his side. "George, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Hermione stood back up and crossed her arms over her front like a hug. "I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea. I should have known you wouldn't want me like this… I'll go change and we'll pretend this never happened, ok?"

Once again, it took George's brain to catch up to what was happening around him. It finally did as Hermione was turning around to go back to her room. Not want her? How in the bloody hell could this woman believe he didn't want her? As quick as he could, George leaped up from the floor and rushed after her. He grabbed her arm and pulled the witch and her fantastically tiny dress up against him.

"Do not. Ever. Think. That I do not want you, Hermione," George said firmly. "I'm a bloke, Hermione, I only have so much will power and that outfit is pushing it to its furthest capacity. You caught me off guard, that's for sure, but that whole falling back thing… that was certainly not a no. That was me trying to make clear my head enough to make sure you weren't about to do something you might think is a mistake tomorrow."

Hermione snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. He returned the favor with a hungry passion. When she pulled away she was wearing a bright smile, "I have spent weeks talking myself in and out of this, George. I'm not bringing it back up for debate again. Understand?"

"Loud and clear, Milady," he said and swooped her up into his arms as he headed for her bedroom.

As he laid her gently on the bed Hermione smiled up at him and he smiled back. "When did you decide on this?"

Hermione blushed, "A few weeks ago. To be honest, Sally gave me the idea, outfit and all."

'Mental note,' George thought as he kissed Hermione hungrily again. 'When I die, leave entire fortune to Sally…'

"Merry Christmas, George," Hermione whispered in his ear.

Merry Christmas to him indeed.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well that got rather cozy now didn't it… that's mostly the extent of what you'll read from me on the matter. I don't really write smut, and even if I did I want to keep these stories at a T level. I hope you enjoyed the long chapter, I have been working on it for a few days. Read and Review, Dearies. Love love.**

**~Chupip**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

George kissed the naked witch hovering above him soundly. He cupped her cheek tenderly for a moment before tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Pressing a gentle kiss to the beads of sweat that peppered her brow, the ecstasy filled man pulled her down to rest on his bare chest.

"If I had known it'd be like that, I'd have bed you back at Hogwarts," he chuckled as he nuzzled into her soft hair.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she rotated to the side and snuggled against George's warm body, "Like I would have let you anywhere near my bed at Hogwarts."

"You'd have let me," George kissed her temple again. "I am after all dashingly handsome and highly persuasive."

Hermione snorted, "Not _that_ persuasive."

"So you finally admit I am dashingly handsome?"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head but didn't have the energy to reply. She yawned deeply as all of the hours of sleep she had missed over the last two weeks suddenly hit her. George seemed to sense this and kissed her forehead softly once more. He detangled himself from her for a moment to lean down and pull the covers up over both them. He took special care to tuck them around Hermione first, then himself.

"Go to sleep, Love," George said gently as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist protectively and snuggled back down into the soft sheets. "We have an early morning of motherly smothering to deal with."

Hermione barely nodded before she fell fast asleep. George watched her chest rise and fall rhythmically until he too finally nod off to what promised to be the most blissful sleep he'd had in awhile.

… ~ … ~ …

The ceramic mug was warm against Sally's lips, but she couldn't make the heat to go any further than that. Today had started out so perfect, only to have ended in the worst way possible. She and Viktor spent the majority of the morning and afternoon decorating his home in preparation for the boys; they had even been able to convince Sally's sister and brother-in-law to come to Bulgaria tomorrow morning. It was the first Christmas in a very long time that Sally had felt as though everything was right and whole again. She hadn't felt like that since her parents died.

They finished decorating the house less than an hour ago, leaving the tree untouched so that after they picked up the boys they could all do it together. Sally couldn't remember the last time she'd been so excited to decorate a tree. Viktor was supposed to have the boys from Christmas Eve till the first of the year. Helga had told him last week, rather rudely Sally might add, that she was going to the Alps for Christmas with her boyfriend and didn't want to drag them along.

When she and Viktor went to pick the boys up they were greeted at the fireplace, not by the smiling faces of Erik and Mikhail, but the cold smirk of Helga who all but gleefully informed them both that the boys would in fact be staying with her for Christmas. And no there would not be any discussion about it. HER sons were not going to spend Christmas with 'that tramp', and they should leave before she called the auroras for trespassing. They left after that, but not before Viktor and Helga had a screaming match in Bulgarian. Sally had no idea what they were saying to each other but she was positive it wasn't nice.

"Ve vill floo Hermy-own-ninny immediately after Christmas, I vill not let her get avay vith dis!" Viktor snarled as he stomped back into the sitting room. "How dare she! How dare that vile, filthy wh…"

"This is all my fault."

Viktor whipped around so fast he was surprised he didn't hurt something.

"Vot!?" he stared open mouthed at her. Sally couldn't stop the tears as she gazed up at Viktor ashamedly. "Vhy in Merlin name vould you say such tings, Sally?"

"Because it's true, Viktor!" she yelled, slamming her mug down on the coffee table. "If I wasn't here with you, if I was not even in the picture this would not have happened. You could have had your boys with you tonight and had a proper Christmas, but because I'm here, Helga won't let you even see the boys let alone allow them to come stay with you."

"Sally, do you even listen to self?… Dis is insane talking."

"Is it? Think about it, Viktor. My reputation as a law student is hanging by a thread; your children are border line being held hostage, its Christmas Eve and we'd rather burn that tree down right now than decorate it, and it's all because I am to damn selfish to let the first decent bloke I've met in ages out of my sight for fear of you vanishing off the face of the earth like everyone else I have ever cared about!"

Viktor stared at the tear stained blonde with wide eyes and a slacked jaw. He wanted to comfort her but didn't know what to say. There were no English or Bulgarian words to express what he felt watching her cry.

"I see this all the time with other cases. I am a threat to her getting what she wants and that will make her hate me. And with that hatred will come pettiness. Pettiness will be followed by cruelty, like what she just pulled tonight, and the only two who are going to truly pay the price for it is your sons…. And it's my fault. I am so sorry."

Viktor had heard enough and was across the room in two strides. He wrapped his arms around his shaking girlfriend (not a term he'd had the courage to call her to her face yet) and just held her. He cradled her face in his hands.

"No… no mine dearest, dis is not you. Dis is Helga and her vanting to hurt me. Dis vould happen vether I date you or I date prime minister. It dos not matter. She dos not care vhere our sons spend Christmas, she only vish to use dem to hurt me, and now you be-cause you are vith me. But ve vill not let her hurt dem or us any longer. As soon as Christmas is over, ve go talk to Hermy-own-ninny. She vill fix dis."

Sally nodded shyly. If there was anyone that could fix this it was Miss Granger. Sally looked sadly over at the bare Christmas tree. Her sister and brother in law could still help decorate it, but it wouldn't be the same with out the boys. The boys' presents were upstairs in her room, wrapped and ready to go under the tree. It broke her heart a lot more than she cared to admit that she couldn't give them their gifts tomorrow. She just hoped the boys didn't have a terrible Christmas because of this whole horrible situation. Sally placed a kiss on Viktor's stubble covered cheek and gave him a soft, sad smile. Maybe she would luck out and tomorrow would be better. Because frankly it couldn't possibly get any worse…

… ~ … ~ …

Helga rubbed her temples and took another deep swig from her whiskey glass. Maybe keeping the brats from the holidays hadn't been the best plan after all. The little monsters had been whining and crying all evening since she told them they would be spending Christmas with her and not Viktor. It was grating on her last nerve. The taller one… Mishca or something like that… was complaining to her again… couldn't he leave her alone for one measly second?

"But, Mother!" he exclaimed. "It iz papa's turn to haf Erik and I tonight. Ve vere to haf Christmas vith he and Sally and New Year vith you… Dis vas plan, yes?"

Helga glared at the boy sharply for a moment but forcing a sugary smile.

"Your papa and dat Sally person did not vant you dis Christmas. Dey vished to spend it alone as couple."

Dark eyes narrowed into a glare, "You are lying. Papa alvays vants to spend time vith us…. alvays"

Helga ignored the jab. She would not be gotten one over on by a six year old… or eight year old… or however old he was. "Do you not vish to stay vith your mama for Christmas? I vould miss you and Emil very much."

"Erik."

"Vot?"

"His name is Erik!" the dark haired boy stomped his foot. Helga rolled her eyes and drank again from her glass. "Vhy must you drink all de time? It makes you smeel bad."

"Dat is no vay to speak to your mother, Mishca!"

"Mikhail! You don't evan remember our names!" he shouted. "I vant to go to Papa's! I hate it here! I hate you! I vant my papa!"

"I vant papa too!" piped up the shorter boy next to him.

"Vhy you leetal shits! How dare you!" Helga slammed her glass down on top of the kitchen counter and grabbed her oldest son roughly by his shirt collar. "Now you lesten to me! You are staying here vith me vhether you vant to or not! And dar is nothing you can do about it! Go now! To your rooms!"

Mikhail shoved his mother's hands off of him hard enough to push her back. "You can not keep us here if ve do not vish to be so! Papa said so!" he snapped before snatching up his little brother's hand. "And ve do not vish to be here anymore! Ve are going to Papa's! Come, Erik."

"You are not going anyvhere!" Helga stumbled angrily after the two boys.

"Yes, ve are."

"No you are not!"

"Yes. Ve. Are," the dark hair boy rounded on his mother. "I am not baby, Mother, I hear shouting vith you and papa earlier. You say things that are not true and you hurt Sally's feelings because you just vanted to be mean. You forget to feed us last night and today. De house elf cried vhen she found out! Erik vet his pants because you vouldn't let us leave our room vhile your stoopid boyfriend vas over all day. You are very selfish, Mother and ve don't vant to stay here vith you anymore!"

"YOU ARE NOT LEEVING!"

Whether it was the alcohol in her veins or the fury clouding her vision, Helga grabbed her wand and turned it on her two children.

Mikhail's eyes went wide and he pushed his younger brother behind him, "Erik, run!"

"IMPERIO!"

An angry red bolt of light shot from the end of her wand and hit both boys with such a force it knocked them down. Helga stood panting and angry with her arm stretched out straight. She lowered her wand and walked purposefully over to her two unconscious children on the floor.

"Get up," she snarled.

Unable to do anything else, the boys eyes opened their eyes and stood up in front of their mother.

"You vill both go to your rooms und stay there until I come and get you. You do not vant to see your papa ever again. Do you understand vhat I am saying?"

"Da, Mother," Mikhail's monotone voice answered.

"Go."

The boys turned in unison and walked quietly out of the room. As soon as the door closed Helga looked down at her shaking hand holding the wand. She had just broken the law, broken it in a way that if her actions were discovered it would be her absolute ruin. She couldn't just lift the curse now, the boys would go sprinting to Viktor and not only would she loose control of the divorce but she would most certainly face prison. So really, what choice had those brats left her with but to keep the curse on them?

Helga's eyes lit up suddenly with delight. If the boys were completely under her control now she could get them to do whatever she wanted. She could have them reject Viktor's requests for visitation. She could have them tell the judge that they never wanted to see Viktor again. Have them tell Viktor himself they never wanted to see him again. She could tell them to say things to the papers that would absolutely ruin Viktor and his whore's reputations forever. All that money and attention could be hers.

The blonde witch gave a smug smirk as she poured herself another glass of fire whiskey. Merry Christmas to her indeed.

… ~ … ~ …

George wasn't sure when he heard the screaming. All he was sure of was that somewhere near by someone was screaming like they were being killed. It took him longer than he'd care to admit to realize the screaming was coming from beside him in the bed. With his brain now fully awake and alert George threw the lamp on. He stopped for a moment in shock. Hermione was completely asleep, and yet she was thrashing on her side of the bed like someone was attacking her. Her screams were down right chilling to hear.

"STOP IT! I SWEAR I DON'T HAVE IT!"

"Hermione!" George grabbed her and shook her as hard as he dared to. "Hermione, Love wake up!"

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE"

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione's eyes finally flew open, terrified brown eyes meeting worried blue ones. Her bushy hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat and tears poured down the woman's face.

"Where is she?!" Hermione demanded frantically.

"Where is who, Love?"

"I know she's here, I saw her! George, we have to get out of here!"

George stopped her from leaping out of bed, "Hermione, what in the bloody hell are you talking about? No one's here."

"But I saw her!"

"_Who?_"

"Bellatrix LaStrange!"

**TBC**

**A/N: Well that was all very dramatic…. Helga makes poor life choices, Sally has guilt issues and Hermione may have some explaining to do…. Hope you guys liked it! We're iced in the house today so I figured I'd be productive :) R&R!**

**~Chupip**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

It took George a second to process the name Hermione had just said. Bellatrix LeStrange? That wench had been dead for years, hadn't she?

"Hermione, what are you talking about? Hermione, wait!" George had to leap out of bed as she took off out of the room. He stalled long enough to grab their robes.

"Where is my wand!" Hermione demanded as she tore through the flat frantically searching for the thin piece of wood. It wasn't until she located it on her coffee table and her location spell came up with nothing that she stopped and breathed deeply. "Just a dream… it was just a dream…"

It hadn't been that bad in a long time. Hermione's eyes went wide with horror as she realized she hadn't remembered to take a dreamless sleep potion before nodding off. Sweet Merlin, George was never going to speak to her again after seeing that. A warmth over her shoulders made her jump but she calmed down slightly when she realized it was just George putting her robe over her. He looked worried. She didn't blame him.

"Hermione…" he said slowly as he pulled the robe around her. "What is going on? LeStrange is dead. We both watched Mum kill her."

Hermione open and closed her mouth a few times before sighing. "I was hoping you'd never see that," she said while leading him over to couch. They sat down and George pulled a throw blanket over their legs. "I'm sorry that you did."

"Just what exactly did I just see, and why didn't you want me to see it?" George tilted Hermione's down turned face upwards to look at him. "Love, you can tell me anything. I promise I don't scare easy."

Hermione searched his eyes for a moment. Part of her wanted to tell him, to let him into every inch of her but she was afraid. He may not scare easy but would he would he still want someone so utterly broken? She hadn't even told Harry and Ron the worst of it. The worst being one of her driving reasons for breaking things off with Ron. There were many other causes that were more important but it certainly helped make her decision at the time.

"I…" she sighed. May as well have it out now. If he was going to sprinting out the door because of it, may as well let him now before she fell completely in love with him. "Ever since the war I have had horrible vivid nightmares. The clinical term is Night Terrors but it boils down to if I don't take a low grade dreamless sleep potion before I sleep I wake up screaming."

"Every time?"

"Every time. It's at the point where if I don't put sound proof charms around my bedroom my neighbors call the police for fear that someone is attacking me. I almost always remember to take them but last night I was understandable preoccupied."

George frowned for a moment, "Why haven't I seen you take them? I'm over a lot."

"I usually am able to tip it into my tea really quickly and get rid of the vial before you see it," Hermione said sheepishly. "I didn't know how long you'd be around to be honest and this isn't really something I like a lot of people knowing about."

"Who does know?"

"Harry and Ron. Luna too. Luna and I were flat mates for a few months while I was in law school. She was very helpful," Hermione said. "Sally knows I have them but not why I have them. I don't usually like going into the details."

George vaguely recalled that day in the office hearing Sally speaking in a low calming voice to Hermione. He couldn't really hear what she said though; he did have a book case on top of him after all. He pulled Hermione close and hugged her.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, Love," George pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Hermione shook her head, "No, you should know before you decide you're going to stick around."

George nodded, "Alright. I'm all ears. Well… I'm all ear."

She chuckled slightly and nestled into George's arm. Hermione took a deep breath, hoping she actually had the courage to get through the story again, "Well as you know Harry, Ron and I were on the run that last year before the final battle. What not a lot of people know is that during that time is that we were caught by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. When they found the sword of Gryffindor in my bag LeStrange had the boys locked in the cellar while she 'questioned' me."

George tightened his grip on her protectively, "And by 'questioned' you mean…"

"She tortured me for over an hour."

George had to swallow down a growl. The idea of anyone laying a hand on Hermione angered him in a way he didn't usually feel.

"And when she was done, she threw my half conscious on the floor at Greyback's feet to let him have what was left."

And that made his blood freeze in their veins.

"Did…. Did he assault you?" George managed to squeeze out. His relief was overwhelming when he felt Hermione shake her head.

"No, Mrs. Malfoy stopped him. I don't know if she did it out of pity or she did it because she didn't want a Mudblood dying on her carpet, but either way she saved my life. Greyback would have killed me after he'd had his fun. I still have the scars on my thigh from his claws."

George's brow furrowed slightly. Scars? What scars? He was fairly sure he had thoroughly inspected every perfect inch of her skin not three hours ago, and he didn't recall seeing a single blemish, let alone a scar. George sighed, the logical answer finally dawning on him.

"Take it off."

Hermione chuckled. "George, is now really the best time to suggest another round?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Hermione," George said gently as he sat them up. "Take off the glamour."

The smile slipped completely off of Hermione's face and she cast her eyes downward again, "I don't think you really want to see that, George."

"Let me be the judge of that," he kissed her hair. "Please?"

Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand again, lifting the spell from herself. George had to take a deep breath and count to ten. Never before had he felt such jealous towards his own mother. If only it had been him to be able to kill that bitch instead…

With the glamour gone, tiny scars littered her face while darker ones peeked out from under the robe. The most obvious one on her face was a thin white line that went from just below her left eye to her cheek. Slowly, so as not to scare her, George gently pushed the robe off of her shoulders to get a better look. Hermione stared straight at the ground, not able to meet his eyes at all. George's jaw clenched tight as his fingers traced the dark scars that started at her breast and ended at her navel. It looked like someone had tried to flay the very flesh from her back and true to what she had said; five nail shaped lines trailed from her upper thigh down about three inches on both sides. The most chilling one though was down her right arm. In jagged letters, a cruel repulsive word had been cut into her very skin. The angry red letters stood out on her pale skin. That disgusting word. That filthy vicious word that had no right being anywhere on her perfect body. The pain of it must have been excruciating. George couldn't help himself, and as he pulled the shaking witch into his arms he let several tears fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said as he pressed gentle kisses to the word on her arm. "I'm so, so sorry, Hermione. Merlin Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I didn't want you to see how ugly I was," she admitted in barely a whisper. "You're a wonderful person, George… you deserve someone who is whole and can look beautiful for you with out the use of a glamour."

"Don't," George almost growled. "Don't you ever talk about yourself like that ever again. You are beautiful. You could be missing half your face and you would be still be beautiful to me."

"But not whole," Hermione said, pulling away slightly. He may as well know the worst of it. "I… George, because of some of the curses LeStange used on me, I may never be able to have children."

The admission nearly sucked the air completely out of George's lungs. The idea of wanting children with Hermione shouldn't even be on his mind this early in their relationship but it was always there in the back of his brain. A little girl with shimmering red curls and brown eyes, or a little boy with chocolate brown locks and bright blue eyes had been on his mind for weeks now… and if he stayed with her that may never happen. The thought shouldn't chill him but it did. It was cruel to her on so many levels. Far crueler to her than it ever would be to him. George saw how she looked at little James or how she smiled when the other children ran about the Burrow. He now knew what that smile was. It was a sad one of understanding that she may never get to have one herself, but an acceptance of it. If he ever met LeStrange in the afterlife he would make sure she suffered for the rest of eternity.

Hermione watched George's face as her confession sunk in. His eyes went wide with what she could only assume was disappointment. She couldn't expect him to stick around knowing she could never give him children, what Weasley would want someone who couldn't bare children? It was better this way. It would hurt for a bit sure, but it was kinder to let him go so he could find someone who could give him a family. If only one of them could leave this and end up happy, she'd be ok with it being him.

George surprised her when he grabbed her and pulled her back to his chest tightly.

"It doesn't matter," he said, and he meant it. There were other ways, surrogates, adoption, fertility potions… ways they could think about in a few years when he convinced her she couldn't live with out him just as much as he was coming to realize he couldn't live with out her. "It doesn't matter."

"How can you say that?" she asked. "You could leave right now and I swear I wouldn't think any less of you. You could leave and go find someone who can give you a family, a life that you could be happy with."

"Hermione, you're a smart bird so I'm sure I'll only have to say this once and you'll get it," George said with a smile. "I already have a life I am happy with, and a someone I am happy to have it with. The details we can sort out later."

Hermione wasn't entirely sure she believed him but she couldn't see anything false in his eyes so she just laid her head back down on her chest and curled into his warmth. Maybe he really wasn't leading her on after all.

"Let's go back to bed, Love," George kissed the top of her head. "Still have a long day a head of us tomorrow. You go get cozy, I'll be right back."

Hermione made her way back to the bedroom and had just gotten comfortable beneath the blankets again when George came in with a cup of tea in one hand and a vial in the other. She watched him uncork the vial and pour it into the mug. He smiled softly as he handed it to her.

"I found your stash in the flour jar. I always wondered why you had a flour jar but never baked," he said.

"To be fair I am very busy with work most of the time to bake," she chuckled as she sipped the warm tea. The effects of the potion were almost instant and Hermione could feel the tension evaporate from her shoulders. She set the cup aside on the table as George crawled beneath the covers as well and pulled her back to him. As she nodded off again, Hermione allowed herself to take comfort in the feeling of his arms. Maybe she was actually allowed to have this.

**TBC**

**A/N: Told ya I've been productive today ;) This chapter was actually sort of difficult for me to write in that it slightly mirrors a conversation my husband and I had while we were dating. I think in a way though that helped me write this chapter a little bit better. I hope you think so too. R&R, lovelies.**

**~Chupip**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

The bright sunshine streaming through her window slowly pulled Hermione back to the land of the conscious. She was disinclined to fully wake up from her dream though, as it had starred a rather dashing redhead and her office chair. Hermione felt the mattress jostle next to her as said redhead rolled over onto his back in his sleep. The sleepy witch slowly opened her eyes and rolled over as well. Hermione smiled tenderly as she watched George slumber peacefully next to her. The real deal was so much better than the dream anyway. Much like her dream George wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing, a fact which saw her needing to quickly smother a school girl like giggle. Hermione watched as his smooth and surprisingly well toned chest rose and fell rhythmically, smiling dreamily to herself. He was beautiful in sleep, she thought. One arm was thrown up over his head while the other draped across his gloriously bear chest. His head slumped to the side on its pillow causing a few wayward locks of bright red hair to fall down over his closed eyes. Hermione had the most desperate urge to brush them aside just so she could run her fingers through the soft crimson tresses. A subtle five o'clock shadow peppered his chin and she sat up just enough to press a lingering kiss to the stubble covered cheek.

Snuggling back down into George's side, Hermione began softly running the pads of her fingers over his chest and abdomen. She didn't want to wake him up but she couldn't stop herself from needing to touch him right then. Gently tracing over a small set of scars she knew to be from the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione smiled and pressed a tender kiss to them as well. After her little episode and confession last night George made her stay awake just long enough to 'show off', as he put it, all of his own scars. You showed me yours, only fair to show you mine he had said. He'd taken her hand and moved it over every bump and scar and she had listened earnestly as he talked about each and every one of them. Especially his ear, despite her being present during the fight he lost it in. George described how he refused to get a proper hair cut for almost three years after the war, preferring to keep it long in order to hide the fact he only had one ear. He admitted that, although he'd mostly come to terms with the injury, he was still _just_ insecure enough about it to maintain a slightly shaggy hair style. Nothing nearly as long as he used to wear it, but still long enough to keep attention off the small mound of flesh. Hermione hadn't missed his momentary hesitation before pressing her hand to the lump where his ear had once been. Hermione smiled again, remembering the feeling. The small bump had been soft and smooth, not nearly as gnarled as George described it being. Nothing could have meant more to her then that seemingly small act.

A low sleepy moan disrupted her early morning mind ramblings and Hermione immediately stilled her hand. She blushed at having been caught basically petting him like a cat, and hoped George wouldn't be annoyed with her for accidently waking him up. The redhead craned one eye open to look down at her and chuckled.

"Don't stop of my account," he grinned sleepily as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hermione giggled and kissed his chest where her hand had just been, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Love. I could gladly get use to this," George yawned and stretched before returning his arms to back around Hermione's body. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Merry Christmas by the way."

"Merry Christmas," she smiled, laying her head back on his chest. Hermione listened to his heart beat steadily beneath her ear as she began unconsciously tracing lazy circles on his torso. "When are we supposed to go round your Mum and Dad's?"

"About eleven I think."

Hermione leaned up just enough to check her table side alarm clock before plopping her head back down. "Its fifteen past nine now. You could probably catch another hour of sleep if you're still tired."

The unsuspecting witch squeaked loudly when George suddenly rolled them so that he was pinning her to the mattress. He towered over her wearing a mischievous grin and not much else.

"I can think of several other preferable ways to spend an hour with you rather than just going back to sleep," the wizard said as he captured her lips with his.

Hermione melted into the kiss and moaned softly. "Well if you insist…"

…

Two hours and one slightly unproductive shower later, the pair stood in Hermione sitting room giving each other the once over inspection… which was suppose to help ensure that there were no uncovered love bites or bruises but frankly just ended in them being tardy even further. They were over half an hour late and for once in her life Hermione didn't mind not being on time getting somewhere.

"Witch, you're going to be the death of me," George growled against her lips. Hermione giggled.

"Sorry. How about I cut out right after dinner and you follow behind after about an hour. By then I'll have had enough time to wash up and put your present back on."

George loved the idea frankly but something about it made him frown for a moment. Hermione pulled away looking worried. She nibbled nervously on her lip. Had she said something wrong?

"George? Is something the matter?"

George weighed his next words very carefully. He wanted to say it but didn't want to ruin the day. The wizard shook his head and shrugged. Oh well, nothing ventured, nothing earned.

"I just… especially after last night… I just sort of wish you were comfortable enough to be alright with letting the family know about us," George said kissing the palm of her hand. "I wish I knew what to do or say that would help you not feel so ashamed of it."

Hermione felt her heart clench. "George, I'm not ashamed of you, or us together I just…" she lowered her head and stared at ground. "It's complicated. Harry and Ron are really over protective, and your mum is really over excitable about the idea of marrying off all her children. I'm just not sure I'm ready to deal with fending off big brother egos or talks of china patterns and grandchildren."

George shrugged, "Not saying I don't understand it, just saying not a fan of not being able to stake my claim. Blimey I'd be circling Gringotts on a dragon shouting about it if you'd let me. And speaking of dragons though, fair warning if Charlie hits on you again I don't care what sort of secret we're trying to keep here, I will throttle him. A man can only watch his own brother hit on his girl for so long before he snaps like a ferret bone in a hippogriff beak."

"I hope you're not intending to do this in your parents' living room?" she snorted a laugh.

"Of course not, what are you mad? There will be children in attendance, and there is certainly no need to ruin Mum's Christmas by getting blood all over her rug," George feigned offense. "I'll lure him outside then beat him to death with his own damn dragon boots."

Hermione let out an echoing laugh, and leaned up for one more kiss before letting George apparate out of her flat first. She stood there and took a moment to glance around her home as uneasiness settled in her stomach. Her eyes fell on the obvious evidence of George that was littered all over her flat. A box of his favorite tea was in her kitchen next to a pair of matching mugs. An obviously male bathrobe was currently hung up in her bathroom, and an entire drawer in her dresser housed several pairs of his clothing. Hermione drifted over to her bookshelf and lovingly caressed the tiny framed photograph sitting there. In it they were leaning against each other with George's face half buried in her hair like he was trying to give her a kiss, and both laughing hysterically. It was taken in a photo booth they found while wandering around muggle London so the photo didn't move, but Hermione had loved it anyway. George took off with the rest of the pictures but Hermione couldn't stand to be parted with this one.

All of a sudden Hermione felt very, very ashamed of herself. She had been fairly selfish about this whole thing. They'd been dating for well over a month and still she hadn't had the courage to tell anyone. And up till five minutes ago George had never complained. He accepted it and let her take the lead. Always gentle, always patient with her. Kind and understanding to a fault. Even in his complaint he wasn't mean or sounded irritated about it. He simply said he wished he could get her to feel comfortable letting other know about them because he wanted everyone to know she was his girl. He was proud of her as his girlfriend, a sadly foreign concept to Hermione all together. And if last night didn't prove George wasn't running off anytime soon if ever, nothing would. Hermione took a deep breath to calm the unexpected butterflies in her stomach. She suddenly had an idea for another Christmas present for George. He had already made his position on the matter clear so there wasn't much point discussing it with him before hand. And really she so rarely got to surprise him first. With a mischievous grin on her face Hermione summoned the beloved crimson scarf he'd forgotten on the coat rack in his haste, and disappeared with a pop.

…

George was greeted with the usual fanfare that came with walking into the Burrow. His mother gave him a bone crushing hug and scolded him for being late, various nieces and nephews ambushed him for hugs or to see if he hand any thing from the shop on him, and his brothers each took a turn razing him for making mum worry. Fred was waiting with a butterbeer in one hand for him and Roxi on his other arm. George gratefully accepted the beverage and gave his newest niece a soft kiss on the head.

"So young man, just what pray tell kept you from arriving home on time for the single most important family holiday of the year, hmmmmmm?" Fred raised a teasing eyebrow. "If you don't mind my asking of course."

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies, Brother O'Mine," George snorted as he took a deep gulp of his drink.

"You're no fun, you know that?"

"I was taking tap dance lessons."

"If you're must resort to petty sarcasm to evade the question, at least try to keep your responses funny."

"Oh shut up, you bloody well know what kept me."

"Of course I do, I just want to hear you admit it out loud."

"Why?"

"Because it makes you fidget and I find that amusing."

"Git."

"Yup," Fred grinned, rocking back and forth to keep Roxi from fussing. "Seriously though, are you two out of the broom closet yet? I'm sick of watching you moon at each other over the dinner table every time we have these little get togethers."

"Whenever she's ready to let people in on it I'll let you know and you can light up a banner for all I care," George chuckled at his twin. "Until then you can deal with it. I had to sit through four years of you and Angie making doe eyes at each other over the Gryffindor common room. You have no moral high ground here."

"Touché. By the way your dance instructor is here." A thunderous roar erupted behind the twins, announcing the arrival of Hermione. George ignored his twin and smiled at her as she walked into the house. The brunette was almost instantly attacked with hugs and holiday well wishes by everyone which caused George to snicker. Hermione's eyes immediately found his and she winked at him over his mother's shoulder, whom she happened to be hugging right then. George smiled and returned the wink. Fred rolled his eyes and made a rather audible gagging noise, earning a sharp glare from his twin and a concerned look from their mother.

"Fred dear, are you alright?" she asked.

"Of course, Mother," he smiled awkwardly, sneaking a glare at his snickering twin.

"I'm sure he's just fine, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said rolling her eyes and disengaging from their hug. "He's just suffering from an over abundance of information."

George's eyes went wide for a moment. Did she just…?

Molly looked confused, "Over abundance of what?"

Hermione giggled and shook her head, "Never mind. Sorry we were so late; I've always been a slow mover on Christmas morning. Oh George, you left this at home this morning," she said as she pulled his scarf into view. George's heart started pounding. She'd better not be teasing him with this; he may actually combust with disappointment if she was. His fears were put to rest when the gorgeous witch slide over to his side and wrapped the scarf around his neck while planting an obviously NOT platonic kiss to his cheek. His mother's eyebrows were knitted together in slight puzzlement. George did not miss the fact that the entire room had suddenly gone completely silent and was watching them with obvious confusion and disbelief. George looked back down at the witch in front of him and raised an eyebrow as if to ask, are you sure you're ready for them to know?

Hermione must of read his expression right because she smiled back and nodded. George's face split in a giant grin and he pressed a short but sweet kiss to her lips before pulling Hermione to his side and draping his arm over her shoulders.

"So Mum, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend."

Everyone's chins crashed to the ground about the same time as Ron and Harry's mugs. Someone shrieked "_CALLED IT!_" It may have been Ginny, considering Lavender was now handing her two galleons. George laughed and ran his hand nervously through his hair as he turned back to his mother.

"Err… Merry Christmas?"

Molly didn't say anything, she just started shrieking excitedly and threw her arms around them both.

**TBC**

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? R&R, Dearies!**

**~Chupip**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Hermione had decided that Ginny's smugness about the whole thing was almost as insufferable as Sally's. Honestly, who makes a bet about something like this?

"How did you even know?" she asked later once the commotion had settled down and they were in the kitchen helping Molly and Lavender peel potatoes.

Ginny grinned, "You know that pajama set I got you for your birthday a few years ago?"

"….yes…"

"Well I found it in his laundry hamper."

Lavender immediately looked up from her potato, "You had inside information!? That's not fair I want my galleons back!"

"No way, you never asked _why_ I thought they may be dating."

Hermione stared at Ginny in disbelief. "What in the seven levels of Hades were you doing going through George's laundry!?" she exclaimed.

"He stole my favorite Quidditch jersey and I was trying to find it," Ginny shrugged dismissively. "Believe me, Mione I do not make a habit of just rummaging through my brother's dirty clothes for fun."

The bushy haired witch groaned, "How long have you known?"

Ginny stopped chopping for a moment to think about it, "Hmm… maybe about three weeks? Not sure…"

"I'm surprised you didn't tell."

"Like your mother!" Molly shot over her shoulder with an indignant snort.

"Why would I, its not really any of our business is it?" Ginny said. "Besides, you honestly think I was going to run and tell Harry or Ron that? Nevermind Mum. They'd run and hunt George down like a lion stalking a gazelle, its like they're your dad or something, and Mum would have had your chin pattern picked out before you even finish telling her."

"I am not that bad!" the older witch exclaimed.

"Only barely," Ginny teased. "But you can't deny that Harry and Ron totally ARE that bad."

Hermione groaned, Ginny was not wrong. She had avoided having to face her two best friends about this whole thing because Molly had swept her into the kitchen almost immediately. She was not looking forward to that conversation.

"It will be fine, Mione," Lavender piped up. "Ron and Harry are adult enough to know when to back off."

The three other women in the room gave her the same disbelieving look.

"Alright fine, they're both nutters. But we can at least try to pretend they're normal, can't we?"

"Sure, Lav-Lav," Ginny snorted and returned to peeling her potato.

… - … - …

"We need to speak with you."

"Outside."

"Right now."

George looked up from his game of chess and gave a lazy glance over his shoulder at the two red faced wizards behind him. Their barely contained fury was adorable.

"Sorry, Gents, but Fred and I are kind of in the middle of something at the moment," He said as he turned back to his game.

"Let us rephrase that…" he heard Harry growl just before a pair of limbs grabbed him underneath each of his armpits and hauled him off of his stool. "We're going to go talk. Now."

"Remember me fondly, Fred," George sighed dramatically as the two gits started dragging him towards the door.

"Try not to rough him up to badly," Fred called to them. "He has to open the shop on Monday."

"No promises," Ron muttered as they dragged him directly out the door.

With the door shut behind them, George shoved Ron and Harry's hands off himself and stood up on the porch.

"Could have picked a warmer place for a chat, Boys," he said as he dusted imaginary lint from his jumper. "And don't think that just because you both are big bad aurors means that I can't beat the snot out of both of you if you're about to do something stupid like tell me I'm not allowed to date Granger."

Harry's temper seemed to finally crack and he stormed up to George with his finger on his chest. "If you're playing Hermione right now for some kind of sick practical joke I swear to Merlin I will obliterate you right here on this porch," he roared. "What could you possibly want with her?"

George glared and smacked Harry's hand down, "Oh I don't know, maybe to just be with her? In case you haven't noticed this, Scarhead, but your little bookworm is something of a catch."

"Yeah, WE know that," Ron glared, joining Harry by his side. "Why do YOU know that?"

"You can learn a lot of things when you take the time to study them."

"Oh so you're studying her now?" Ron shouted. "What does that even mean!?"

George's temper was about to rear its ugly head and that just would not end well for anyone. "It means, Ronniekins that I've spent the last couple of months spending a lot of time with Hermione and I happen to really like what I've seen."

"And just exactly how much of her have you seen, George?" Ron snarled, his ears turning bright red.

It was too much to resist. "As much as she's wanted me to see. Which turns out was quite a bit," George said smugly. Harry only had half a second to catch Ron before he flew at his brother.

"You effing bastard! Don't you dear talk about her like that!"

"Months," Harry said flatly, trying to restrain Ron. "You've been dating for _months_?!"

"About two if you want to get technical about it." 

"And she didn't tell us?"

"Gee that is a surprise," George rolled his. "Its like she didn't think you'd trust her judgement or something crazy like that. Because you've _never_ given her any reason to ever think such a thing…"

The pair visibly flinched.

"Look Guys, I like Hermione. I truly, genuinely like her, and I am fairly certain that she feels the same way. I know what you all have been through together and why you three are probably closer than blood, and while I'm sure you would of preferred for me to have come to you on my hands and knees begging for your blessing or some such nonsense, frankly its not going to happen. I don't give a damn about your approval. The only opinion here that matters to me is hers, not yours," he said. "And she's already made her opinion pretty clear I think."

Harry and Ron looked at the ground like they were being scolded by McGonagall.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to go whip Fred's arse at chess. And you two have some apologizing to do to Hermione. She's spent weeks alone with her anxieties and stress because you two made her feel so uncomfortable about her life choices that she thought she couldn't come to you anymore. I only know the tip of the iceberg of what followed her out of that war. You two know everything, and somehow still managed to think it was ok to make her feel like she was alone," George glared. "Think about that next time you decide to try and jump in and play the judgmental shining white knights for someone who can slay her own damn dragons."

With that George shoved his way past them and stormed inside leaving Ron and Harry standing on the cold porch. Ron sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Harry…"

"Yeah Ron?"

"If you ever tell George that I'm admitting right now that he's right I will kill you."

"Ditto."

… - … - …

Warm arms wrapped themselves around Hermione's middle, startling her enough to nearly drop the bowl of mashed potatoes she was holding.

"Don't do that!" she scolded half heartedly but giggled as George kissed her cheek. "Ak! George, your nose is cold stop it!"

"Sorry, Love," he chuckled into her hair. "Was just outside having a chat with Thing One and Thing Two."

Hermione snorted at George's description. She'd been right to let him listen in while she read Freddy 'The Cat in The Hat'. Life was just a little more entertaining when he understood muggle references. "And what did they have to say?" she asked, "Or do I want to know?"

"Nothing to worry your bushy little head about," he said with another kiss on the cheek before letting her go and snatching a few green beans out of a near by bowl. "Turns out they just really love and worry about you, but fret not, Dearest. I told them to go bugger off."

Hermione chuckled softly and just shook her head, "Just so long as I'm not going to read in the paper about someone finding your body in the woods I'm good."

"I highly doubt they would ever actually find my body."

She laughed again, knowing he was probably right. Hermione blushed slightly as George gently kissed her ear.

"So," he whispered. "Since we're 'out' as it were and don't have to pretend to leave separately, when would you like to bust out of here so we can continue celebrating Christmas properly back at your place?"

Hermione giggled and swatted George on the arm. "You know your mother will kill us both if we don't stay at the very least through the presents. Beside, I'd hate to miss the looks on Bill and Fleur's faces when the children open up the box you and Fred put together for them."

"Have I mentioned recently how astonishingly perfect I think you are?"

"Not today you haven't," Hermione smirk as she wiggled out of his grasp. Leaning up to his ear she whispered in a low sultry voice. "But you can tell me again tonight while you reopen your present again."

George froze in place as all the heat from his body shot straight to his groin and he growled slightly at the witch that was now wandering out the kitchen, swaying those glorious hips of her as she walked. He smirked. Little chit was doing that on purpose. And he adored her for it.

This really was the best Christmas ever.

**TBC**

**A/N: I suck as a human being, I know. I promise you won't wait as long for the next chapter as you did for this one. I'm sick in bed right now so really there is nothing getting in the way of me just binge writing this weekend. R&R. Hope you're still with me!**

**~Chupip**


End file.
